Two Worlds Collide
by ClarkeBlake
Summary: Bellamy Blake is Hollywood's bad boy movie star. After an arrest and a fight outside of a club, he is told that he can't go out anymore because he will lose a huge movie deal if that paparazzi catch him. Clarke is a poor med student who decides on a whim to go against her usual Friday night plans of sitting home alone to take on the town. Inspired by Starstruck
1. Chapter 1

"_Good Evening California! I'm Sadie Jones coming to you live from Hollywood Blvd with all of the latest celebrity gossip! Let's start off the evening with our favorite bad boy...Bellamy Blake!"_

Bellamy was slipping on his favorite pair of dark washed, J Crew jeans when the sound of his name coming through the television on the other side of the bedroom caught his attention. He slowly walked out of the bathroom towards the large, flat screen tv hanging on his wall. As the intro credits to the E News report played, Bellamy glanced at his toned abs and flexed his biceps. He was extremely fit. Magazines all around the globe labeled him "Sexiest man alive" and "Hottest Bachelor" and he could see why. Every morning he spent two hours with a personal trainer to keep in shape. He was also on a strict diet. Since most of his movie roles required a lot of physical strength and shirtless scenes, he had to always be in tip top shape.

The cameras never stopped rolling on Hollywood's Bad Boy. The paparazzi followed him wherever he went and literally lived outside of his Beverly Hill mansion. Most of the time he didn't mind the attention, he actually loved being in the spotlight, but lately, the attention was negative. Two weeks prior, a story broke claiming that Bellamy was dabbling in drugs. He was arrested on night after leaving _Mecca, _the hottest club in LA drunk and high. He decided to race his 2015 Lamborghini down Sunset Blvd and ended up getting pulled over and failing a field sobriety test. His little sister, Octavia, had to bail him out of jail that night.

Once Bellamy's manager, Marcus Kane, found out about the DUI incident, he came to Bellamy demanding that he start turning his life around. Marcus was a close family friend of the Blakes who took the kids in when their mother died of Cancer ten years prior. He helped them both land acting roles and sky rocket into the spotlight. Bellamy got his big break when he was asked to star in _The Hundred_ trilogy. The movies were about a young, bad boy named Cade who saved planet Earth after a zombie apocalypse with his love interest, Alia (Played by Roma Grace) after only 100 humans were left. Teens and Young Adults fell in love with the series and Bellamy became one of the most famous men in the world.

Bellamy shook his wet hair like a dog and then turned up the TV to hear the latest story about him. "_Welcome back! I'm Sadie Jones and I'm here to fill you in about Hollywood's Heartthrob, Bellamy Blake. Now as you all know, Bellamy has been living up to his bad boy reputation by getting arrested, drinking and driving, street racing, and smoking marijuana, but what you might not know is that Bellamy was caught on tape beating up his co-star, John Murphy last night outside of Mecca. Let's take a look." _

Bellamy scoffed as the low quality cell phone video showed him beating the shit out of Murphy. "You don't even know the whole fucking story. Murphy's a dick and came up to me to taunt me about my sister." Bellamy screamed at the tv.

"_We reached out to John Murphy this morning and he agreed to come in and speak to us, welcome John!" Sadie said. _

Bellamy watched as Murphy limped on stage, he could tell that he was overreacting. He knew that he hadn't beat the twat up that bad. A crowd around the reporter and the hurting actor made various awh noises before the interview began.

"_Thank you for joining us John." Sadie said. John smiled weakly with a hint of a smirk twitching on the corner of his mouth. Bellamy could tell that this smirk was meant for him._

"_It was my pleasure Miss Jones." Murphy replied, kissing her knuckles. _

"_So tell us what happened last night at Mecca." She coaxed him. Murphy sighed and set his hands in his lap._

"_Well, it all started when Bellamy approached me at the bar inside of the club. He was already very drunk and high. I tried to tell him that he shouldn't drink anymore but he just got aggressive. He started to shout at me, taunt me, and push me. Eventually, we were asked to take it outside, then he beat me to a pulp until the medics arrived." Murphy explained solemnly._

"Fucking liar! He came up to me and said my sister was 'a fucking slut just like her mother'". Bellamy screamed at the television. "Bell, turn it off, please." His sister's faint voice came from the double doors. Bellamy's body instantly softened as he turned to face his little sister.

"O, I'm so sorry…" He said as he approached her. She gave him a small smile and nodded.

"You don't have to be. I know what really happened last night." She said. To him, that was all that mattered. No one in the world meant more to Bellamy than his little sister. She was all he had ever since their mother died.

Just as the siblings were about to hug, they heard the front door slam shut. "Bellamy Blake get your ass out here!" Kane roared. Bellamy gulped, he knew Kane must have heard about the incident at the club last night. He ran into his closet and threw on a nice grey shirt before meeting Kane in the foyer.

"Bellamy, this is getting out of hand." Kane began. Bellamy rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, ready to hear the typical bullshit lecture from Kane.

"You need to get your shit together son, now more than ever." He added. Bellamy raised his eyebrow, prompting his manager to continue. Octavia watched the exchange from the top of the staircase.

"Bellamy, your career is on the line this time… I've been trying to get you for the part in a new movie series called, _Return to Earth _but Lionsgate is concerned about your reputation. They don't want another hard to work with celebrity. They are considering giving the part to John Murphy if you don't get your act together." Kane explained. Bellamy's mouth dropped open.

"Kane you don't understand, Murphy was saying horrible things to me about Octavia, I couldn't just stand by and let him say that!" Bellamy shouted.

"Bellamy, you have a temper, you always have and Murphy knows that. He also knows that if you fuck up one more time… he gets the part. This movie is bigger than _The Hundred_. If you don't get this, your career could be over." Kane explained. Bellamy ran his fingers through his hair and groaned.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Bellamy replied.

"You need to stay out of the spotlight, no parties, no clubs, nothing. You need to lay low for the next few weeks while I work things out with Lions Gate. I'm going to put together a couple charity events, fan meet and greets, and press releases. We are also working on setting up an interview with Sadie Jones next week." Kane informed him.

"NO!" Octavia exclaimed from the top of the staircase. She quickly ran down the curved stairs and stood next to her brother. "I'm having my birthday party tonight at Mecca and Bellamy has to be there!" She cried. Bellamy's heart felt like it was broken in half at the sad tone of his sister's voice.

"I'm sorry Octavia, he's not going." Kane said sternly. The brunette clung to her brothers arm and pouted.

"But he's the only family I have. I don't want to spend my birthday without him." She pleaded. This caused Bellamy to feel even worse. He cursed under his breath at himself...if only he held it together last night…

"He's staying here and that's final. Now I have to get going, I have a lot of meetings to try and defuse this PR nightmare." Kane groaned and headed for the front door. "If there is anything about you at that party tonight, your career is over." Kane snapped before slamming the door shut behind him. Bellamy stomped into his room and fell onto the bed. His little sister followed closely behind him.

"What are we going to do?" She wailed. Bellamy patted a spot on the bed next to him for her to sit and she did. Then, he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm going to that party, Octavia. Family always comes before my career." He told her. Octavia nodded and let her head fall onto her brother's shoulder. "But how?" She asked. Bellamy smirked. "Bellamy Blake won't go…" He said, tossing on a pair of shades and hiding his hair in a hat, "but Cade will." He said. Octavia knew exactly what they needed to do. "I'll put together the disguise, you get ready for the best 21st birthday party of your life!" He said.

* * *

"Clarke you are literally the most boring person I've ever met." Raven complained as she finished applying her makeup. Clarke was sitting on the bathroom floor with her nose in a book about this history of modern medicine. When the blond didn't respond, Raven spun around and ripped the book out of her hands.

"Hey!" Clarke exclaimed. Raven rolled her eyes and set the book down on the bathroom counter.

"It's Friday night, I'm going out with Harper, Jasper and Monty. We hate to see you sit around and study every weekend. Please come out with us tonight." Raven begged. Clarke stood up and shook her head.

"I'm sorry but doing illegal things like sneaking into a private party at Mecca is not my thing." Clarke replied, grabbing the book off of the counter and walking out of the bathroom. Raven trailed behind her in a mini black dress and sequined pumps.

"It's called having fun. Not sitting at home in sweats on a beautiful Friday night!" Raven exclaimed, twirling in her dress. Clarke rolled her eyes and curled up on the couch.

"I'm sorry Raven but I'm just not interested in going out tonight. I had a long week at med school and I just want to sit at home eating pizza, studying, and painting a little." Clarke explained. Raven's heels clicked on the faux tile floors in the kitchen of their two bedroom apartment. It wasn't in the best part of town and most of the place was falling apart, but Clarke and Raven still called it home. It was all they could afford since they were both in school and only working part time jobs.

"Gosh you're such an old lady." Raven complained as she searched in the fridge for a bottle of Fiji water.

Clarke glanced up from her book and glared at the brunette. "I'm just being responsible." Clarke retorted. Raven shook her head. She was about to respond when they heard a knock on the door. Raven clapped her hands and ran to open it.

"HELLO!" Harper, Jasper, and Monty exclaimed at the front door. Clarke could tell that the three were already buzzed. She waved at them as they entered and made themselves at home on the mismatching furniture. Harper was wearing a dark blue dress with a gold hem. Her hair was pushed back in a gold head band with curls that cascaded down her back. Monty and Jasper were in identical grey dress shirts and slacks.

"Clarke's not coming, again!" Jasper whined. Clarke sighed and set her book down. "Guys, seriously stop worrying about me and trying to invite me. You know this isn't my thing. Go have fun and please don't get arrested." Clarke said to them. The trio ran up to her and hugged her.

"We won't mama Clarke." Harper replied. Clarke awkwardly sat there while they sandwiched her in a hug. She could barely breathe due to the amount of perfume Harper was wearing. When they finally let her go, Clarke took a deep breath and pulled her blanket over her legs.

"Alright it's almost 6, if we want to beat traffic we better leave now." Harper said. The group jumped up and headed for the door.

"Bye Clarke, we love you! See you in the morning!" Raven said and blew a kiss to her roommate. Clarke gave her a small smile and motioned for them to leave. Once her loud friends closed the door, the blond sunk back into the couch. All she could focus on was the ticking of their crooked clock.

"_You're such an old lady" "Clarke's not coming again?" "You're literally the most boring person I've ever met." _

Her friends voices echoed in her head. Clarke shook her head to try to get the words to leave but it wouldn't work.

"_Treat every day like it's your last." _Her father used to say before he passed. A small tear ran down her pale cheek and she quickly brushed it away.

"Treat every day like it's your last." Clarke echoed her father's words out loud. Then, she set her book down and walked into her bathroom. She stared at herself in the mirror for a minute, taking in her sad appearance. Her hair was up in a bun, she was wearing an LA Laker's T-Shirt and grey sweatpants. Clarke reached up and tugged on her bun so that her blond curls could fall down. Then, she took the front two strands of hair and pinned them together at the back of her head.

Next, she dug through her drawers for any makeup. She found some blush, earth toned eye shadow, eyeliner, and mascara. She applied her makeup, careful to maintain a natural look, and then admired herself in the mirror. She turned her head to look at her closet and then entered. She didn't have many nice clothes, so she ran into Raven's room and borrowed a cute black lace dress from H&amp;M. She then put on a pair of Raven's flats and gave herself one last look in the mirror before throwing all of her belongings into a silver clutch and leaving the apartment.

The lights in the hallway flickered as she made her way towards the elevator. She pressed the button and waited a minute before the elevator made it to her floor and opened. As it passed the four floors below hers Clarke sighed. She didn't know where she was going or what she was doing but she was going to make the most of it.

When the elevator doors open, Clarke stepped out into the tiny lobby of her building and waved goodbye to Javier, the janitor, before stepping out into the warm California air. Clarke fumbled in her purse for the keys to her 1999 pick up truck. It took a couple tries for the door to unlock but once it did, she slid into the seat and started the truck.

Clarke drove for awhile with no sense of direction. She knew that all of the Hollywood hotspots were near Mecca so she sighed and headed in that direction. She was bound and determined to find something to do tonight. Clarke turned up the radio and groaned when it was stuck on a celebrity gossip channel. "Fuck Raven, when you drive my car don't change the station." Clarke muttered.

"_In other news, last night Bellamy Blake was caught on camera beating up his costar, John Murphy." _The woman on the radio explained. Clarke scoffed as she drove. "God, he's such an asshole...what do all those girls that fantasize about him see in the guy?" She groaned before shutting off the report. She was tired of constantly hearing about Bellamy Blake. Raven was a huge fan of _The Hundred_ Trilogy and forced Clarke to see every movie. Clarke would sit in the theater listening to Raven, along with fifty other girls squealing at every move Bellamy made on screen. Clarke was sure she was the only girl in Hollywood that couldn't give two shits about him.

She finally saw the exit that would take her towards Mecca. The traffic was a nightmare. She could already see the lights from the club lighting up the night sky and the cameras flashing. Clarke decided it would be best to park her car as soon as possible and walk. At the first opportunity, she pulled down a dark alley and parked her car. She fed five dollars into the parking meter and then made her way onto the main street.

People were dressed like movie stars everywhere she turned. Clarke could barely fathom all of the lights, cars, photographers, fancy restaurants, theaters, and clubs around her. The closer she got to Mecca, the crazier it became. She suddenly found herself being pushed by screaming girls trying to catch a glimpse of Bellamy Blake. It was his sister Octavia's 21st birthday party tonight at Mecca. Anyone who was anyone would be there and Clarke's reckless friends were going to try to sneak in.

"Do you think he will sign my boob" One girl asked her friend.

"He's going to marry me." Another said dreamily.

"No he's going to marry me!" A third girl argued.

Clarke rolled her eyes at them and continued down the street. _He's not that special. _She thought to herself.

Suddenly, Clarke found herself directly across the street from Mecca. There was a red carpet at the front door that was lined with press, paparazzi, photographers, and fans alike. Limos would pull up every couple minutes letting out another beautiful person. The bouncers would check them for an invitation and then they would waltz into the club. The trap music from inside the club was so loud that Clarke could hear it over the screams of the fangirls.

She couldn't take the sound anymore. So she turned around and saw the perfect place to go. It was a small coffee shop directly across the street from Mecca. It was practically empty due to the attention Mecca was drawing so Clarke entered. She went up to the Barista and ordered an espresso. Once it was ready, she climbed up the stairs and made herself at home on a couch upstairs. She was in the perfect spot to watch the chaos outside but all she could hear was the soft piano music coming from the coffee shop. Clarke relaxed and pulled out her medical book to study. _At least I'm not at home, so take that Raven! _She thought as she paged through her book.

The blonde tried to focus on the medical terms but she was suddenly distracted by the craziness outside the window. A crowd of fan ran across the busy street when they caught a glimpse of the pink porsche pulling up. A driver exited and opened the door for a beautiful, thin brunette. She stepped out and shook her long, brown hair. She was wearing a beautiful pink dress that probably cost her thousands of dollars. She winked at the crowd and blew a kiss before strutting towards the doors. The guards didn't even check her for an invitation, they simply opened the doors and let her waltz in.

"Wow." Another girl breathed from across the room. "Who is that?" Clarke asked innocently. The girl on the other side of the room nearly spilled her coffee. "Uh, that's Octavia Blake. She's like the most famous 21 year old on the planet. Duh." The girl said. Clarke felt stupid, of course it was Octavia. This was her party. No wonder why everyone went crazy when she arrived.

Clarke awkwardly thanked the other girl for the information and then lost herself in her book, hoping that for once, she would have a crazy Friday night.


	2. Chapter 2

Bellamy rushed to finish putting together his disguise. His sister had left about a half an hour before and Bellamy was determined to make it there on time. He paced back and forth in his room, tapping his phone against his chin and occasionally admiring his disguise in the mirror. He was wearing bagging sweatpants over top of his jeans and an old sweatshirt with paint all over it. He also had on a hat from the Mecca gift shop. His plan was simple, pretend to be a janitor for the club, Octavia would send someone to the back door at precisely 7:30pm, and then he would be inside. Granted, he would have to keep on the disguise the enter night and hide out back stage, but the fact that Octavia knew he was there was enough for her. Suddenly, he received the phone call he was waiting for.

"Yo dude I'm in the garage whenever you're ready!" Miller said in the phone. Miller was Bellamy's best friend and costar. Bellamy threw on a pair of old sneaker and put his hood over his head before joining his friend in the garage.

"Dude I owe you big time for this." Bellamy said as he shook Miller's hand.

"Nah man you're cool. The paps are everywhere so we are going to take the long way to the club. I think I can lose them. Just lay down on the floor in the back of my truck and cover yourself with the blankets I have in the back seat." Miller instructed. Bellamy nodded and climbed into the car, following Miller's directions. Then, Miller opened the garage and started the car.

Bellamy could hear his heart pounding in his chest as they drove down his driveway and out the gate. He could feel Miller make a slight left and hear the paparazzi outside of the truck, checking to see if he was inside.

"He's not in there!" One of them shouted. Bellamy sighed in relief and Miller sped down the road. "Am I good to sit up now?" Bellamy asked his friend.

"Yeah bro we are on the highway you're good to go." He replied. Bellamy threw the blankets off of himself and climbed into the front seat next to his friend. The drive didn't last long and before he knew it, they were on the crowded street where Mecca was located. This was an all too familiar sight for him. Bellamy went to Mecca almost every night. It was his way of letting loose and forgetting about all of his problems. Ever since his mom died, drugs, alcohol and parties were the only way he could cope with the pain.

"Ok man I'm gonna turn up this alleyway here and drive up to the back of the club. Make sure you are out the back door by midnight, okay?" Miller said as he turned the car down the alley and approached the back of the club. Bellamy nodded and prepared to step out of the car.

"Coast is clear, have fun bro." Miller said. Bellamy thanked him and stepped out of the car. Then, he went to the back door and waited. Luckily, there was no one behind the club. One minute later, at precisely 7:30, Octavia's friend, Fox opened the door and escorted Bellamy inside the club. They climbed up some old, metal stairs until the reached the area behind the DJ Stage. Octavia was standing there, chewing on her perfectly manicured nails, awaiting her brother's arrival. When she saw him, her face instantly lit up and she ran to embrace him.

"It worked!" He exclaimed. Octavia giggled and kissed him on the cheek. "Finally I can have the perfect birthday!" She replied. Bellamy laughed and held his sister next to him.

"Yo everybody let's give it up for the hottest birthday girl in Hollywood...Octavia Blake!" The DJ announced. Octavia took and deep breath and then strutted out onto the stage to meet the DJ. The crowd went wild and his sister handled the chaos with maturity and grace; Bellamy was proud.

"Thank you all for coming, it really means the world to me to get to spend my birthday with so many people I love. Enjoy the open bar and turn up bitches!" She shouted to the crowd. Everyone burst into cheers when she finished her speech and then the music resumed. Octavia danced her way off of the stage to meet her brother again.

"I'll make sure to grab a drink for you big brother." She said as she approached him.

"Thanks sis, I'm sorry again for fucking up last night. I wish I could be out there dancing with you tonight." He apologized. Octavia made a pouty face and squeezed her brother's hand.

"Hey, I'm just glad you came." She assured him.

"Now stop hiding back here with me and go have fun!" Bellamy insisted. Octavia giggled, grabbed Fox's hand, and then ran out onto the dance floor.

Bellamy watched his sister dance through the curtain and smiled. It was so nice to see her having a good time. She spent so much of her life working that it was great to see her let loose.

Just as Bellamy was getting comfortable backstage, his phone rang.

"What's up Miller?" He answered, annoyed.

"Dude we got a code red. There is speculation that you are at that party right now and some paps are trying to sneak in to get a picture. You have to get out of there stat!" Miller panted.

"Where am I supposed to go? You said you wouldn't be back until midnight!" Bellamy yelled.

"I'm on my way back there now but traffic is a nightmare. Go out the back door and run down the alley, then hide behind a dumpster until I get there. Okay?" Miller instructed. Bellamy groaned and then slammed the phone shut. He took one last look at his sister before running down the steps and out the door.

"Someone just stepped out of the club! It could be Bellamy Blake!" A paparazzi shouted from three blocks down the alley. Bellamy cursed under his breath and took off down the alley, hoping he wouldn't get caught.

* * *

Clarke yawned and rested her head against the couch. She checked the clock to see that it was nine o'clock and shook her head. She shouldn't be this tired already! She sat up and walked down the stairs and back out the exit of the coffee shop.

_At least I'm out on the town, I'm not a loser for going home early, right? _She asked herself as she walked out onto the street. Fans of the Blakes still overtook the sidewalk. Clarke did the best she could to push past them but the walk back was not easy. Once she got about two blocks south of the club, the crowd lightened up. Clarke took a deep breath fumbled in her purse to find her keys. She found them just in time to turn up the dark alleyway.

She sighed as she tried to unlock her car. It was always such a pain to try to get the damn door open. Suddenly, she noticed a tall dark figure out of the corner of her eye, but before she could turn to see what it was, it crashed into her.

Clarke fell onto the concrete roadway, spilling all of the contents of her purse and landing entirely on her ankle. She screamed, but the man covered her mouth with his hands. Her eyes widened as he continued to tell her to be quiet. Then, she could hear the sounds of feet coming towards them. The man groaned and helped her up.

"I need you to get me out of here, I'm begging you." He said. Clarke could barely stand, she knew she must have sprained her ankle. "Why would I help some stranger, one wearing a hood and dark shades and who is getting chased by what...the police?" She speculated. He scoffed and removed his hood and glasses, revealing his true identity.

"Bellamy Blake?" She gasped. Bellamy rolled his eyes and prepared for screaming that never came.

"What, no screaming?" He asked surprised. Clarke rolled her eyes.

"For your information, I'm not a fan of yours. I actually wish you were some shady guy running from the cops." She said. Bellamy seemed slightly offended that she couldn't care less about his celebrity status, but before he could respond, he noticed that the paparazzi were gaining on them.

"There's no time for questions. You need to see a doctor and I need to get out of here. Get in the car." He demanded. Clarke wanted to argue but before she could, he opened the passenger side door and threw her in. Then, he climbed in the driver's seat and sped off.

"You just kidnapped me!" She shouted. Bellamy rolled his eyes at her and then turned his attention to the road.

"Look, you don't understand, I can't get my picture taken. It's a long story and I don't feel like explaining it to someone like you." He snapped. Clarke gasped and glared at him

"Someone like me?! Who do you think you are? Just because you're famous doesn't give you a right to treat me like I'm below you. I a fucking human being. You should be nicer to me considering I should probably call the cops of you for kidnapping me and stealing my car and then sue you for spraining my ankle!" She yelled back.

"Look princess, I'm sorry okay? I'll explain everything to you later." He said. Clarke crossed her arms and turned to face out the window.

"Where are we going?" She asked him.

"To the house of a family friend of mine. His name is Jackson, he's my manager's nephew and he's a doctor. He can fix your ankle up so you won't sue me." Bellamy answered. Clarke was surprised, she didn't think he cared enough to get her leg checked out, but maybe he was trying to avoid a lawsuit.

They rode in silence until they reached a small, suburban house with white siding and blue shutters. All of the lights were off except for the ones on the front porch. Bellamy pulled up into the driveway and jumped out of the car, then he ran over to the passenger side and helped Clarke out of the car. She tried to limp up the driveway but the pain was excruciating. Before she knew it, Bellamy reached down and scooped her up into his arms. Clarke gave him a small, thankful smile as he carried her towards the front door. When they arrived, Clarke reached out and rang the doorbell. A small dog barked at the sound and a light turned on in the foyer. Then, a man in his thirties opened the door and rubbed his eyes. He was wearing a blue robe, boxers and a white undershirt. When he saw who was at the door, his eyes widened and he instantly allowed them inside.

"What's going on?" Jackson asked Bellamy. Bellamy set Clarke down on the small couch in Jackson's family room and then paced back and forth glancing from Clarke to Jackson. He pulled his friend aside and explained to him everything that had happened that night. Jackson nodded, taking in the information, then he come over to Clarke to look at her leg.

"It's sprained, I know…" Clarke mutter. Jackson chuckled and nodded.

"Yep definitely a sprain. Let me go get you some ice, crutches, and a wrap from downstairs." He said as he stood up. Clarke thanked him and then glanced over at Bellamy. He was leaning against the kitchen counter, tapping his foot. When he saw that Jackson was done, he came over to Clarke and sat down on the floor next to her.

"I'm sorry." He muttered under his breath so she could barely hear him. She couldn't tell if he was genuine so she didn't respond.

"Look I'm not going to press charges...please just get me home." She whispered. Bellamy nodded and bit his lip. Then, they sat in silence until Jackson returned. He wrapped Clarke's ankle, causing her to wince at the pain, gave her a few pain meds, and let her rest there, icing her foot for about twenty minutes. Once she was done, he helped her stand and balance on her crutches.

"Thank you." She said to Jackson.

"No problem, make sure to rest up." He instructed. She nodded and then followed Bellamy out the door. Bellamy helped her back into the truck and then climbed into her driver's seat.

"So where are we going Princess?" He asked her. Clarke groaned.

"Why are you calling me that?" She complained. He chuckled and put the car in reverse.

"I don't know...you just seem like a princess is all. Cute, blonde, spoiled, and you have the attitude to match." He explained.

"I do not have an attitude! Did you ever think maybe I'm pissed off because this isn't how I wanted to spend my Friday night?" She yelled. Bellamy pulled the car over and glared at her.

"Not everyone loves you, Bellamy. Especially me. I don't care if you're famous or not. I've seen all of those stories. You're an asshole." She continued. Bellamy continued to glare at her.

"You done?" He snapped. Clarke's mouth fell open like she was about to say something else but she quickly shut it.

"Just take me home. I live down 5th ave in the Hollywood Tower Apartment Complex." She said.

"You live there? That's like the worst part of town!" Bellamy exclaimed. Clarke rolled her eyes.

"It's all my roommate and I can afford right now but we like it. We haven't been robbed in about two months so I think things are finally turning around." Clarke said, shrugging her shoulders. Bellamy gasped as he drove towards her apartment.

"Clarke…" He began but he stopped himself. She wasn't quite sure why but it seemed like he was going to say something caring...and the bad boy of Hollywood couldn't possible care about some poor girl he hit on the street.

"It's right there." She said pointing to the old, run down apartment building. Bellamy gulped as he turned into the parking lot and parked her car. Before he got out, he checked the area for paparazzi out of habit, but there were none.

"You don't need to walk me inside…" Clarke said. Bellamy stood there, smirking.

"Where else am I going to go Princess?" He said, gesturing to her car that they drove there.

"I don't know...call your sister to come get you." She suggested. Bellamy laughed out loud.

"Clarke, it was her 21st birthday tonight, she's trashed." He said. Clarke felt stupid, of course Octavia couldn't get him.

"What about that friend of yours...Miller?" She asked.

"The paps have been trailing him for hours. I can't risk them finding me here. Would you like everyone to know that you were out with me tonight?" He replied. She shook her head and lead the way inside.

Clarke could tell that Bellamy was uncomfortable by the building, but luckily, it was late enough that everyone was either out or asleep. However, Bellamy still kept his sunglasses on and his hood up.

When they reached Clarke's apartment, she took a deep breath and hoped to God that Raven wasn't back yet. Luckily, when she opened the door the apartment was exactly the way she left it, empty.

"Coast is clear. Come in, my roommate shouldn't be back till about 2am. That's her usual arrival time after partying." Clarke said as she set her purse on the counter and hobbled over to turn on the light. She could tell that Bellamy was uncomfortable, but not because of the living conditions, but he had a look like it was deja vu.

"You've been poor before...haven't you?" She asked him. He cleared his throat and scratched his head.

"Yeah uh...growing up we had nothing. My dad died just after I was born and Octavia's dad walked out on us. My mom made ends meet by stripping while I took care of O and worked two part time jobs. We lived in a place just like this." He explained. Clarke nodded understandingly. She felt bad for judging him as being a rich asshole, he actually did understand what it was like to have nothing.

"No one can know you're here. My roommate, Raven, is obsessed with you. She literally dragged me to everyone of your movies." Clarke complained.

"She had to drag you, now I'm offended." Bellamy said sarcastically. Clarke laughed and reached in the fridge to grab a beer.

"I think we could use a drink after tonight." She said, offering him a bottle. He agreed and joined her on the couch.

"Did you paint that?" He asked, gesturing to a painting of a forest under the stars. Clarke nodded as she took a sip of her beer.

"Yep, I paint in my spare time." She replied.

"It's amazing." He said. Clarke blushed a little at the compliment.

"Thank you, Raven liked it so much she let me hang it up. I paint so much that I have to rent a storage unit that's full of them. Raven thinks I should sell them but I just don't know if anyone would want them…" She explained. Bellamy pouted and patted her leg. She felt a jolt of energy shoot up from the spot on her thigh that he touched.

"I want that one. How much?" He offered.

Clarke laughed, "You can't be serious…"

"I'm dead serious. I want a Clarke original!" He assured her. She smiled at him and took a deep breath.

"You can have it. I want you to just have it." She whispered, looking into his dark brown eyes. They were so mesmerizing, she could sort of see why all of those girls were so in love with him. She shook her head. She couldn't think he was attractive, he was an asshole…

"I'm really tired.." She said, changing the subject. He agreed.

"Where do you want me to sleep?" He asked, glancing around the tiny apartment. She knew he couldn't sleep on the couch, Raven would see him when he came home. He had to sleep in her room. Clarke struggled to stand up, so Bellamy got up and helped her stand. He wrapped his strong arm around her waist and helped her through the door, then he shut the door behind them.

"I only have a queen sized bed." She whispered.

"I can sleep on the floor." He suggested. Clarke felt bad, she would hate for him to sleep on the floor here. As much as she kept it clean, there was only so much she could do at an apartment like this.

"No you can sleep in the bed...with me. Just stay on your side." She said.

"You know you want this princess." He teased, so she playfully slapped him.

"Just help me into the bathroom so I can take this stupid dress off." She said. He did as she said and then left her. She threw on a t-shirt from her high school and a pair of soffee shorts. Then she took off her jewelry and makeup and washed her face. When she opened the bathroom door, Bellamy was already comfortably tucked in her bed. She looked on the floor and noticed that all of his clothes were off except for his boxers. She blushed at the thought. She hadn't slept next to a guy since she dated Finn. Finn was her asshole ex boyfriend whom she dated for three years before finding out that the entire time he was with Raven. The girls met and schemed to get him back. They both broke up with him and became best friends through the process.

Clarke climbed under the covered next to Bellamy and sighed. This was definitely not how she expected her Friday night to go, but hey, at least she got the crazy Friday night that she wanted.

"Treat everyday like it's your last." She whispered to herself before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I'm from the east coast so I really don't know a whole lot about the layout of Hollywood so I kind of just made up my own thing. I hope you like it! I have an idea mapped out for this story but i'd love to hear your suggestions! Please leave your thoughts in the review box below! I appreciate every response I get and the more I get, the faster I update!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Who is it?" Clarke groaned as she pulled her pillow over her head.

"Who else would it be Clarkey? It's me! You always make me your famous herbal tea to cure my hangovers before I wake up...why aren't you up? You're always up at seven." Raven complained from the other side of the door. Clarke groaned and rolled onto her side to check the time on her cell phone. 1:12pm.

"Let's cuddle, I'm coming in…" Raven said. Clarke mumbled okay, still half asleep and rolled over onto her side. Then, she reached over to the other side of the bed to knock the pillows onto the floor but her hand met something toned. Her eyes instantly snapped open to see Bellamy Blake curled up next to her, half naked in bed.

"Shit…" She mumbled, tossing the blankets over top of him.

"Wait Raven! Don't come in, I'm not dressed!" Clarke shouted.

"We've seen each other naked plenty of times, Clarke! For goodness sakes we live together! Come on, I want to cuddle with my best friend." She begged from the other side of the door. Bellamy started to wake up, groaning at the sound of Raven's voice.

"Shhhh!" Clarke whispered to him, he grunted in response.

"Clarke why are you acting so weird today...I'm coming in." Raven persisted. Clarke turned to Bellamy and shook him awake. His eyes flew open and for a split second, she could tell he was extremely confused as to where he was.

"Go hide in my closet….NOW!" She whisper yelled. Bellamy did the best he could to get out of bed quickly but he was still half asleep.

Clarke watched him as he slowly trudged through her bathroom and into the closet, shutting the door quietly behind him. Clarke sighed in relief, but then caught sight of his clothes on the floor out of the corner of her eye. "Dammit!" She muttered. She crawled across the bed knocking her father's watch off of the nightstand but she didn't have the time to pick it up. She had to really stretch but eventually she was able to grab them and throw them under the bed just in time for Raven to come bursting through the door.

"I don't think you could even fathom how crazy of a night I had." Raven exclaimed as she entered the room. Little did Raven know, Clarke's night probably topped hers by a longshot. The brunette jumped on the bed next to Clarke and smiled. Then, her gaze traveled down to Clarke's ankle.

"What happened?" Raven asked, concerned. Clarke tried to fabricate a story to tell her friend.

"It was stupid, last night I thought it would be cool to dress up since you guys were making fun of my clothes, so I threw on a pair of heels, one of your dresses, and some makeup and walked around the apartment. Since I don't ever wear heels, I tripped and fell. I sprained my ankle, but it's okay, my mom came over and took care of it for me. It really pays to have a doctor as a mom." Clarke lied. Raven instantly bought the story and proceeded to tell Clarke how sorry she was that she couldn't have been there for her.

"So how was your night?" Clarke changed the subject. Raven seemed giddy to brag about how wild her night of partying was.

"Well, we arrived at Mecca and were able to sneak into this side door before the party started. It was so cool, but we only lasted in there for like fifteen minutes before security found us and kicked us out. Luckily they let us off with a warning. It sucked though because we didn't get to see Bellamy Blake. Did you know there were rumors going around that he was there, but no one got a picture to prove it so I guess we will never know." Raven said.

"That's great!" Clarke exclaimed. Raven gave her a quizzical look.

"Uh...I mean...That sucks, I know how much you've been dying to meet Bellamy." Clarke stuttered.

Raven sighed, "Ugh, yeah. He's so dreamy...I'd just love to see that gorgeous tan face in person." She fantasized. Clarke chuckled to herself. Little did she know there was only a door separating her from Bellamy.

"Gosh you just don't understand how perfect he is!" Raven added.

"He's not perfect Raven, no one is perfect. He's just a person...an annoying one too." Clarke replied. Raven rolled over and scoffed.

"Maybe if you got to know him you'd think differently!" Raven retorted. Clarke laughed.

"What, get to know him by stalking him on social media like you do? No thank you." Clarke said. Raven gasped and hit Clarke with a pillow. The friends laid next to each other until Raven's phone buzzed. Clarke could see the caller ID that it was Harper.

"Well Clarkey I'm going to go out for breakfast with Harper, you're welcome to join." Raven said.

"Nah, my ankle hurts. I'm going to stay home." She replied.

Raven groaned, "Ugh you're so boring."

Clarke rolled her eyes and shooed Raven out. She waited until she heard the front door lock to tell Bellamy to come back out.

"You can come out now." She said. He slowly opened the closet door and stepped out. He looked extremely frazzled. His curly black hair was sticking up in all different directions, he had dark circles under his eyes, and he had some dried drool on the side of his face. He squinted his eyes at the light shining through Clarke's window and then he slowly made his way back over to Clarke's bed to lay down.

"So when are you leaving?" Clarke asked him. Bellamy looked slightly offended.

"Uh...I don't know actually. I already missed a meeting that was planned downtown…" He said, scratching his head. Then, he reached under the bed and fished out his cell phone from his pocket.

"Hold I, I've gotta call my sister. She's been trying to reach me all morning." He said. Clarke rolled her eyes and laid back down on the bed.

"Hey O… I know I know I should have told you I wasn't going to be home...Look I'm fine I swear I just crashed at a friend's house last night...I'll be home soon I promise. Can you come get me? Sweet I'll text you the address." He said and then hung up.

"No, she is not coming here." Clarke snapped.

"Clarke, you want me out of here so bad, that's how I'm getting home. She's my sister, we can trust her." Bellamy fought back.

"I saw what happened when she arrived at that party last night. I don't want any of those reporters coming to my house. I don't need to give my landlord a reason to kick me out." Clarke yelled back. Bellamy hopped out of the bed and threw on the clothes he wore the night before.

"Well what do you want me to do princess? You ask me to leave and I can't do that right...I try to stay and you don't want that. Give me an answer for fuck's sake! Nothing ever pleases you!" He screamed. Clarke felt a little hurt by his response but instantly regained her composure.

"I don't care where you go or what you do I just want you out of here so I can go back to my life!" She shouted. Bellamy gulped and nodded, scooping up the rest of his things from the floor and heading for the front door. Clarke watched in silence as he stomped out of the apartment, slamming the door.

* * *

Bellamy stormed out the door, slamming it as loud as he possible could to send her a message. How dare she insult him and kick him out? He's Bellamy Fucking Blake!

Bellamy threw his hat, sunglasses and hood on and headed straight for the elevator. It shook on the way down, heightening Bellamy's nerves. Once he reached the ground level and finally made it outside, he turned one last time to glance at the building. He mentally counted floors to look for Clarke's room. When his eyes landed on it, he saw her standing against the window, leaning on her crutches. Once they locked eyes, she turned away and closed the blinds. He bit his lower lip and turned around.

_Why should I care if some random girl on fifth avenue hates me? _He asked himself. Just then, he pulled out his cell phone and texted his sister.

_To Octavia:_

_1:54pm_

_Getting a cab. See you in 45mins._

_From Octavia:_

_1:55pm_

_Ok see you soon! xoxo_

After reading her response, reached his hand out, calling for a cab. When he got in, he told the driver to take him to the marketplace just outside of neighborhood. He still had to be careful not to let the driver recognize him and quietly at in the back for the duration of the drive.

When he got closer to the marketplace, he texted his sister again to send Fox to pick him up. The paparazzi wouldn't be looking for Fox. While Fox was picking him up, Octavia would be creating a distraction by going out shopping.

When he arrived at the outdoor marketplace, he instantly locked eyes with Fox and ran to her car. Luckily, Octavia's plan had worked and the paparazzi were distracted. Fox let him in the back seat of her sedan and covered him with blankets and shopping bags.

"Comfy?" She asked jokingly. Bellamy grunted and tried to adjust himself underneath all of her items. "Pulling in the driveway now." She said a few minutes later. Bellamy sighed as relief washed over him. He managed to be out all night without having one picture of him taken. After Fox dropped him off in the garage, Bellamy made his way into the large, empty mansion. He set this things on the kitchen counter and then went up the stairs to his room. He collapsed on his bed and stared at the ceiling with only one thing on his mind…

_Clarke_

Clarke wasn't like the girls he usually pursued. She was smart, down to earth, funny, honest, compassionate, and real. She had a way of opening him up and forcing him to look inside himself and recognize who he really is, not who he has to be for everyone else. All it took was one night with this mysterious girl for him to start second guessing his entire career. Was he really an asshole? Was she right to hate him? Why couldn't he charm her into liking him like he can with anyone else?

Bellamy pursed his lips and rubbed his eyes. He was exhausted from the night before. He barely slept at Clarke's, not because he was uncomfortable, but because he was lost in thought. He didn't understand why she treated him differently than everyone else, he felt terrible about the person he has become, and he was blown away by the fact that he didn't try to put any moves on this girl. He had the ability to charm any girl into sleeping with him, but with Clarke, he didn't want to do that. Not because he didn't find her physically attractive, actually her beauty was one of the first things he noticed about her, but because she was pure and special. He'd never admit it to anyone, but he didn't feel worthy of someone like her.

Bellamy pulled out his phone and scrolled through his twitter feed, trying to find something that would distract him from thinking about Clarke. It was no use, she was just some girl he accidentally ran into and now she was out of his life.

As much as his mind told him not to, his heart couldn't resist searching for her online. When he typed her name in the search bar, a beautiful picture of her was the first result. She was in a lab coat, in a foreign country, helping a young girl with a wound on her forearm. Bellamy smiled and set his phone aside. He'd do anything to see her again…

He sat up and looked at the time, it was almost two o'clock and he had to be ready for a conference call about the movie deal in thirty minutes. He sat up, and removed his hoodie, but when he did, he noticed something shiny sticking out from the front pocket. Bellamy bent down and pulled out a silver watch. The name _Jake Griffin _was engraved on the back. He knew it had to be Clarke's that he grabbed by mistake.

_Clarke Griffin_

Bellamy picked up his phone and dialed Kane. When he didn't answer, he left a message saying that he would be missing the conference call. He had to find Clarke again.

* * *

**A/N: I've been getting a lot of questions asking if this is based off of Starstruck (The Disney Movie) and it absolutely is. Starstruck is one of my favorite movies and I wanted to make a version of it but with Bellarke, because I love Bellarke as well. I'm basically just putting my own twist on the movie and the characters from the 100. I didn't want to make this a crossover because it really doesn't have any of the characters from the movie. If you haven't seen it, I highly recommend it. The movie is PG but my story is rated Teen because my content is way more mature than what a disney movie would put it. However, expect the unexpected because this story is going to take some turns that are far from the movie. I really hope you like this story and please continue to leave reviews I appreciate them all.**


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm home!" Raven called from the kitchen. Clarke was still in bed, replaying the events of the previous night over and over again in her head. She had spent the night running around the town with Bellamy Blake. So many girls would literally die to be in her shoes, but she didn't care. At least, that's what she tried to tell herself. Yeah she didn't care that he was a celebrity and thought he was a jerk, but there was no denying he wasn't hard to look at. As much as she hated it, she couldn't get him off of her mind. The bedding was still wrinkled from where he laid just a few short hours before. Clarke gently rested her hand against the spot where he was and traced the imprint his body made in the mattress with her fingertips.

"You missed the best waffles ever!" Raven said as she burst into Clarke's room.

"Clarke, it's a beautiful Saturday afternoon and I swear to god you are not going to spend it inside." Raven nagged.

"I'm just going to weigh you down, I can barely walk because of my ankle." Clarke said. Raven rolled her eyes and brought Clarke her crutches.

"We'll just go to the park! You can sit on a bench and draw!" Raven suggested.

"And what are you going to do while I sit and draw?" Clarke asked. Raven tapped her chin.

"Harper and I will go for a run! Then afterwards maybe the three of us can go grab dinner! It will be a girl's night!" Raven exclaimed. Clarke groaned, but agreed. She had nothing better to do anyways.

It didn't take long for the girls to get ready. They met Harper down in the lobby and then took Raven's corolla to the park. It was a national park with a beautiful wooded trail. Clarke loved to run there and was bummed out that she couldn't, but who was she to stop her friends from having fun?

"You going to be okay here?" Raven asked as Clarke adjusted herself on the bench.

"Yeah, I'll be great I promise." She said, patting her sketchbook in her lap. Raven gave her a pat on the shoulder and then the girls took off down the path.

Clarke heavied a sigh and opened up her sketchbook. She scanned the area for anything to draw but she just couldn't get inspired.

"You know, if you were looking for someone handsome to model for you, I'm free of change." A familiar voice said from behind her. Clarke gasped and turned around. Before her was Bellamy Blake. Granted, no one would recognize him in his silly disguise but Clarke could tell by his voice and arrogance that it was none other than the bad boy himself.

"I thought I told you to get out of my life." Clarke snapped.

Bellamy chuckled, "Since when do I take orders from you?"

Clarke crossed her arms and huffed as he made his way around the bench to sit down beside her.

"How did you know I was here and why did you come back?" Clarke asked. Bellamy reached into his pocket and pulled out her father's watch. Tears welled up in her eyes as he handed it back to her.

"I accidently grabbed it when I ran out earlier. I knew it had to be yours and must mean something to you so I decided to bring it back in person. It wasn't that hard to find you. Your friend Raven literally posts everything she is doing on Twitter." He explained. Clarke wiped a small tear away and leaned over to hug him. She could tell by his frozen posture that he was not expecting the hug, but after a minute, he wrapped his arms around her too. It was awkward at first, because it was as if he hadn't been hugged in a long time, but then he relaxed and she realized his body fit perfectly around hers.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you…" She mumbled into his chest. He smiled and held her tighter against him until she pulled away, looking towards the ground.

"Sorry…" She said, blushing. Bellamy told her not to worry about it and awkwardly adjusted his hat.

"It was my father's watch. It's the only thing I have left of him. I don't know what I would have done without it." She explained. He nodded and then squeezed her leg before standing up.

"Well I guess I'll get going…" He mumbled. Clarke watched him slowly walk away in silence and bit her lip. She knew that there were a million reasons why she should not ask him to say, but she couldn't help herself, he'd done so much for her, plus she was stuck alone anyways.

"Wait!" She called out to him. He stopped and pivoted back to face her, cocking his head to the side.

"You can stay...if you'd like…" She stuttered. Bellamy's face instantly lit up as he trotted back over to the blonde. She could tell that he was about to tease her about how she must like him now so she quickly added, "Only since I have nothing better to do."

Bellamy definitely didn't believe a word she said. It was written all of his smirk. She scoffed and crossed her arms.

"So are we just going to sit here and wait around for your stupid friends or are we going to get out of here and go have some fun?" He asked. Clarke laughed, "And where are we supposed to go, huh? You sprained my ankle, remember?" She teased. He shrugged his shoulders and then stood up. Clarke grabbed her crutches and attempted to stand up from the bench. When she couldn't do it on her own, Bellamy bent down and helped her up by placing his hand on the small of her back.

"Where are we going? Aren't you supposed to be staying at home?" She questioned him. He sighed as he opened his car door for her. It was a 2003 camry. "This is your car?" Clarke gasped. Bellamy laughed as he climbed into the driver's seat.

"Hell no! You think someone like me would willing drive this piece of shit? It's my friend Miller's dad's car. It was the only one the paparazzi can't find me in." He explained.

"You still haven't answered my question...where are we going? And what about my friends? They are going to freak when I'm not on the bench." She fretted. Bellamy rolled his eyes at her before starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot.

"I figured we have a nice quiet night at my place. You can meet my sister and we can watch movies or something. Whatever you want to do. I want to make it up to you." He said genuinely.

"Why do you care?" She asked quietly. She noticed him grip the steering wheel tighter.

"I don't care, Princess." He argued.

"You so care about me." She fought back.

"Do not!" He screamed.

"Do too!" To yelled back

"Do not!" He repeated. She growled and slammed her hands against the dashboard.

"Oh my God are you five?" She shouted. He shook his head and glared at her.

"You're so fucking annoying." He complained. Clarke crossed her arms.

"Then why did you come and see me again?" She screamed, slowly inching closer to his face. He parked the car and ripped off his disguise.

"Because I was obligated to, okay? How could I keep your dad's stupid watch! It doesn't even work right!" He screamed. His face was red with anger and Clarke could feel his eyes burning her skin. She instantly fell quiet and gripped the watch, trying her best not to cry. He turned around to face the road and ran his fingers through his hair before starting the car up again.

"Let me out." she choked. Bellamy pretended like he didn't hear her in order to subdue the guilt he felt for what he said.

"Let. Me. Out." She demanded.

"No." He replied calmly. Tears started to fill her eyes as they pulled into a huge community in Beverly Hills.

"Clarke...I'm sorry." He said.

"Save it." She snapped as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"No, Clarke, it was out of line and I'm sorry." He apologized again as he entered the keycode in for the gate to his mansion.

"I know what it's like to lose a parent and I'm sorry I said that to you…"

"Bellamy…" She interrupted him, her eyes widened as she stared at the mansion

"No Clarke, listen, if anyone said something like that about my mom…"

"BELLAMY!" She interrupted him again, pointing at the home. His head slowly turned to look at his mansion. There was the biggest party he had ever seen in his life happening inside of his home. Cars lined his front yard, people swung from trees, and music blasted so loudly that he covered his ears.

"What the hell is going on!" He shouted as he got out of the car and slammed the door. Just as he was about to leave he turned around to her.

"Stay in the car and don't come out until I come back." He demanded. Clarke rolled her eyes and leaned back on the seat.

"Yes sir." She mocked him. He ignored her comment and stormed towards the packed house.

Clarke sat alone in the car for twenty minutes before she decided that she was tired of taking orders from Bellamy. She was going to find him, and get him to take her home. Clarke hopped out of the car and limped up to the front door of the enormous home. It had to be worth at least 3 million dollars and it towered over all of the other homes in the neighborhood.

_When a fire starts to burn, right, and it starts to spread. _

_She gonna bring that attitude home. _

_Don't wanna do nothing, what they like._

The house was chaos. The song "When a Fire Starts to Burn" blasted from every corner of the home, so loud that she couldn't hear herself think. There were men and women in their early twenties running around drunk wearing neon bracelets everywhere she turned. The blinds were drawn and multicolored strobe lights flashed all around her. She could barely push her way through the foyer. It would be almost impossible for her to find him. There were at least a couple hundred people packed into this gigantic home. However, Clarke still decided to go looking for him. She was going to get home if it was the last thing that she did.

Her head began to pound as she made her way into the massive, two story family room. There was a DJ up on a platform remixing the song while people danced all around him. People laughed and pushed her around as she attempted to move past them. "BELLAMY!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, but as soon his name escaped her lips, it disappeared into the air. Screaming for him would be useless.

"Hey sexy, where are you from?" A creepy kid slurred. His breath reeked of alcohol and cigarettes. Clarke rolled her eyes at him and attempted to limp away but he clutched onto her arm. "LET ME GO!" She demanded. He chuckled and pulled her up against him. In normal circumstances, she would have been able to fight her way out of his grasp, but from all of the limping, her ankle was screaming with pain. Clarke spit in his face, causing him to release her for a moment. Just as she was about to escape, he grabbed her by her waist and pulled her into him again.

"You can't run sexy." He slurred into her ear. She shivered at his warm breath against her pale ears. He glanced down at her ankle and noticed why she had to be so submissive. He instantly realized that she would be easy to take advantage of.

Just as he was about to pull her away, a tall man ran up to him and punched him straight across his jaw. Once the drunk boy slammed into the marble floor, the man jumped on top of him and continued to punch him over and over again. A crowd gathered around them and Clarke caught a glimpse at the man's face, it was Bellamy.

"Bellamy, stop! You'll kill him!" Clarke cried over the music. He didn't listen, he continued to beat the kid senselessly. "Don't you dare, touch her ever again you sick punk!" Bellamy growled at him. The boy cowered in fear and Bellamy let up on his punches. "Get the fuck out of my house." He seethed. The boy clutched his stomach and crawled out of the room. Once he was gone, the crowd dispersed and continued to party. Bellamy, looked up at Clarke with sweat pouring down his tan skin.

"He deserved to die!" Bellamy shouted over the music. Clarke bit her lip with tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"No! We don't decide who lives and dies!" She screamed. Bellamy wiped the sweat off of his forehead and nodded. He knew that she was right, she was always right about him and it was obvious that that bothered him.

"Come here, we need to get to my sister." He said calmly. Clarke limped over to him and allowed him to scoop her up into his arms. She rested her head against his chest and he covered her face with her hair so no one could tell who she was. Clarke closed her eyes and let him carry her up the stairs and into a gigantic guest bedroom. Sitting on the bed was none other than Octavia Blake. She was wearing a tight silver sequin dress with diamond earrings and a diamond necklace. Her hair was pulled back into a fishtail braid and her face was covered in makeup. Her eyeshadow was a black and grey smokey eye with black eye liner. She looked annoyed at her brother as he set Clarke down on one of the couches. Then, Bellamy took off his jacket and placed it around Clarke's shoulders.

"What the fuck is this O?" Bellamy screamed. Octavia glared at him.

"I had a couple people over for my birthday." She answered nonchalantly.

"This isn't a couple people, O. This is a fucking party!" His voice boomed. Octavia didn't flinch at his tone, but Clarke watched the siblings argue in awe.

"I wanted to have a party so I did. I don't need your permission, Bell. I'm an adult!" She argued. Bellamy laughed in her face.

"You sure are acting like a reckless child!" He retorted. Octavia stood up and got in his face.

"Maybe that's because I never got to be reckless. I was always locked up in one way or another. I'm done taking orders from anyone!" She shouted.

"This isn't just your house! It's mine too and I'm supposed to be laying low here, what do you think Kane is going to say when he finds out about this?" Bellamy yelled.

"Kane's more pissed off that you missed all of your meetings today and that you went MIA the other night! And what? For some girl? Who is she anyway?" She fired back. Bellamy glanced back at Clarke, apologetically and then back towards his sister.

"I don't need to explain myself to you, Octavia." He hissed. She crossed her arms and sat back down on the bed.

"Get these people out of here and clean up this disaster." Bellamy added. Octavia rolled her eyes and then stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Take me home, please." Clarke whispered. He nodded and helped her stand.

"I'm sorry.." He mumbled under his breath. She silently accepted his apology and followed him out the door.

At this point, it was dark outside as they climbed into the camry he was forced to drive. Clarke leaned back against the headrest and sighed as she looked out the window. Most of the ride was silent. The only sound came from Bellamy's turn signal as they made there was towards Clarke's apartment.

"Where are you going to go?" She asked him quietly. He sighed and scratched his head. "I'll probably just sleep in this car somewhere tonight. I can't get a hotel room because my name will show up on the room and the paparazzi will find me in an instant." He responded. She nodded and looked back out the window. She hated herself for feeling this way but the closer they got to her house, the longer she hoped that the ride would last. He saved her life.

"Bellamy...stop." She said. He seemed puzzled, but he pulled the car off onto the side of the road and looked into her eyes. She blushed a little at the concern that took over his face. She was terrified that his concern was all an act, he was an actor.

"Don't take me home. I don't want you to have to sleep in the car. We can go get a hotel room somewhere and put it under my name. Problem solved." She decided. His eyes brightened at her suggestion and a small smirk appeared across his lips.

"Does the princess finally want some of this." He teased, gesturing towards his body. She playfully slapped him. "Just drive loser." She joked. He laughed and started the car again.

"As you wish, princess."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, I've been out of town all week and haven't had much time to devote to this story but I promise in the future I will try to update faster. I really hope you like this chapter. It's all from Clarke's perspective which I think fit best for this part of the story. Please continue to let me know what you think in the comments section below. Again, I keep getting comments saying that this reminds you of Starstruk. I'd like to repeat that Starstruk is one of my favorite movies and my motivation for writing this fanfic. I wanted to tell a Bellarke love story with the same sort of premise but I plan on tweaking it to make it more mature and more fit for Bellamy and Clarke's personalities. Anyways thank you all so much for following my story. It means the world to me**


	5. Chapter 5

The sky opened up above them as they pulled into the small parking lot of the Fairfield Inn hotel on the outskirts of Hollywood. Bellamy reached into the back seat and pulled out a small backpack.

"What's in there?" Clarke asked suspiciously.

"Just some extra clothes. You can borrow some if you'd like. I wasn't sure when I'd be able to come home so I brought two days worth." He answered. She nodded and pulled the hood of his jacket that she was still wearing over her blonde curls. Bellamy put his hood up as well and jumped out of the car into the pouring rain. He ran around the front of the sedan so that he could help her out of the car. Once they made it to the front doors of the hotel, Bellamy put his sunglasses on and tucked his head into his hoodie.

"Sunglasses at night while it's raining. Yeah, that's totally not suspicious." Clarke teased him. He just huffed and gestured for her to go inside.

Clarke made her way to the front desk and smiled at the concierge. "Hello! Welcome to the Marriott Fairfield Inn! Do you have a reservation or are you looking to make one?" She asked cheerfully, with the fakest smile plastered across her face. Clarke pulled out her credit card and her license and set them on the counter.

"I'd like to make a reservation for tonight. Whatever you have that's the cheapest." She said. The lady's gaze drifted towards the front doors where Bellamy, (Who resembled a robber rather than a hotel guest), bolted inside and down the hallway. Once he was out of sight, she saw the woman reach for a walkie talkie.

"WAIT!" Clarke shouted, reaching her hand across the desk. "Sorry...That's my, uh, husband! Yeah, we didn't mean to frighten you, we just had a long drive here and he really has to go to the bathroom." Clarke lied. The girl looked like she didn't believe Clarke at first, but then she shrugged it off and continued to punch in Clarke's credit card information.

"Well, it's your lucky night! We only have one more room left and it belongs to you. It's up on the third floor and it's a king sized bed." She said as she handed Clarke the room keys.

"Have a wonderful stay, Mrs. Griffin!" The woman called out as Clarke turned down the hallways. Clarke gave her an awkward smile and then went to find Bellamy. He was hiding in the room with the ice machine and the vending machine. Clarke crossed her arms at him and rolled her eyes.

"That was so obvious. The woman at the front desk tried to call security on you, she thought you were robbing the place!" Clarke whisper yelled as she led him down the hallway towards the elevator.

"Well did you cover it up?" He asked anxiously.

"Of course I did, Mr. Griffin." She joked. He cocked his head with confusion but soon realized what she had done.

"So this is our second night together and I'm already your husband? You move fast princess." He teased. Clarke chuckled as she stepped inside of the elevator and pressed the button for the third floor.

"Well if we were really married you'd obviously be taking the Blake name." Bellamy continued. Clarke dropped her mouth open and playfully slapped him.

"Pssh, gender roles, shmender roles. Who says I have to take your name? Bellamy Griffin has a nice ring to it!" Clarke replied. They stepped out of the elevator and made their way down the hallway and to their room. Clarke inserted the key into the door and it clicked open. It was dark when they first stepped inside, but Bellamy turned on the lights revealing a small hotel room with one desk, one chair, a tv, a king sized bed, and a bathroom. Clarke immediately limped towards the bed and laid down.

"I like the sound of Clarke Blake better than Bellamy Griffin." He added. Clarke blushed at the sound of his last name attached to her first name. Bellamy set Clarke's crutches against the wall and then joined Clarke on the large bed.

"If the media ever found out about you, they'd never stop chasing you." He muttered. Clarke rolled onto her side to face him while he stared at the ceiling.

"Why? It's not like I'm famous or anything. I'm not even your girlfriend or your friend." She said. Bellamy seemed slightly hurt by her comment but quickly composed himself. He didn't want to show her his weak side, not yet.

"That's the thing, Clarke. The media is based on lies. They fabricate small truths so that they can make big stories." He revealed. Clarke gulped. She had believed every story that Sadie Jones broke about Bellamy before she met him. That he was a violent douche bag, who only cared about himself, but the longer she spent time with him, the more she realized that that couldn't possibly be true. He couldn't have beaten Murphy up just for the hell of it, Murphy must have tried to hurt someone he cared about, like how that boy at the house tried to hurt her.

"Let's say they took a picture of us walking out of this very hotel tomorrow. The whole world would think that you slept with me and that we are an item. They'd even give us a stupid pet name like Clarkamy or BellClarke or something." He continued.

Clarke chuckled, "Or Bellarke." She added. He smiled and turned over to face her.

"Now that one I could live with." He said. She smiled at him and sighed.

"You heard it here first folks," She began imitating Sadie Jones's voice and using her fist as a microphone, "Bellarke are here at the beautiful Fairfield Inn spending their first night together as Bellamy and Clarke Griffin! In a matter of two days they've managed to get married and have triplets!"

Bellamy laughed, "I'm sorry Sadie, but you've got it all wrong. It's Bellamy and Clarke Blake, obviously the rest is the truth."

"This just in, Clarke is officially cooler than Bellamy, meaning that Bellamy Blake is now Bellamy Griffin!" Clarke continued to joke. Bellamy playfully slapped her with a pillow. She gasped and hit him with one as well. They both got on their knees on the bed and started to hit each other back and forth with pillows. Their laughs consumed the room as neither of them were willing to surrender. Clarke used all of her upper body strength to grab his wrists and pin him down against the bed.

Bellamy smirked, "You like it rough, Princess?"

She released him and then laid down on the other side of the bed, "You wish."

They laid in silence for a couple minutes before Bellamy decided to turn on the TV and order a movie. He chose a classic horror movie, Carrie, and then leaned back against the backboard of the bed. Clarke tucked herself under the blanket and sat close enough to him that she could feel the head of his body tickle hers, but far enough away that they weren't actually touching.

As the movie progressed, Clarke found herself nodding off to sleep. Her head would fall and then she would jerk awake at the sound of the screams coming from the TV. Eventually, not even the screaming on the movie could keep her up, so she fell asleep.

* * *

Bellamy glanced down when he felt something gently rest against his shoulder. He smiled down at Clarke and shut off the movie so that it would not wake her. Then, he carefully set her down on the pillow and moved over to his side of the bed. Just because she accidently fell asleep on him didn't mean that he was not going to honor the rule she made the night prior, "_stay on your side."_

Bellamy shut off the lamp light and laid down on the other side of the bed as far away from her as possible. With any other girl he would try to make a move on her and have sex, but Clarke was different. He didn't want to just have sex with her, he wanted to get to know her for the good and the bad. She was everything any guy could ever dream of, but he didn't want to drag her into his life. If the media caught sight of them together, they would turn her into something she's not. They would label her, take away her privacy, and ruin everything she has going for her.

Bellamy rolled over to face her and reached out his hand to brush a piece of her blonde hair out of her face. She looked so...beautiful. It had only been two days, but she was special to him already. She wasn't afraid to call him out on his arrogance or dig deeper to find the root of his stressors. She was also brilliant, kind, and giving.

Clarke hummed in her sleep and slowly inched towards him. Her pale arms were covered in goose bumps so she slowly wrapped her arms around him and cuddled her head against his chest. Bellamy froze in place, unsure of how to handle the situation. He smiled as she twisted her legs around his and sighed. He gently wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Holding her just felt so...right. It felt like they'd slept like this a million times.

Suddenly, he noticed flashing lights from outside of the hotel. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he knew where they were coming from. Bellamy slowly untangled Clarke from around him and slid out of bed. She moaned and then rolled over, still asleep. He sighed and tip toed to the window. When he peeked out of the blinds, he saw his worst nightmare. It was the paparazzi and they were looking for him. He cursed under his breath and gathered up his things, as much as he didn't want to go, he knew he had to. There was no way he could escape this one. It was a small hotel and they had the place surrounded.

He glanced back at Clarke, sprawled out across the bed and frowned. He had to let her go. She was too good for him. She deserved someone who fit into her life and he just...didn't. If they kept spending time together like this it would only hurt her. The media would eventually find out about their friendship and morph it into something it's not. As much as it killed him, he knew what he had to do. He had to leave right now without saying goodbye. She'd think that he abandoned her and doesn't care. Eventually they could get back to their old lives and she would forget all about him.

Bellamy grabbed his keys and made his way towards the hotel room door, he took one last look at Clarke and bit his lip.

"Goodbye princess…" He whispered into the room before shutting the door quietly behind him and walking out.

* * *

_Ring Ring Ring_

"He-Hello?" Clarke muttered into her cell phone. She rubbed her eyes and sat up in the bed, she was dazed and confused, but the memories of the night prior suddenly consumed her.

"Holy shit Clarke, I've been calling you for hours! Where did you go? Why didn't you come home?" Raven shouted on the other end of the phone. Clarke pulled the phone away from her ear because of how loud her friend was being.

"Sorry..I uh, got caught up with something." She mumbled sleepily.

"Are you feeling okay? Where they hell are you?" Raven continued. Clarke blinked and looked next to her for Bellamy, but he was nowhere to be found. Her eyes widened when she saw that all of his things were gone.

"Clarke! Answer me!" Clarke ended the call and instantly jumped out of bed. She was wearing one of Bellamy's t-shirts and boxers to sleep in. She scratched her head and opened the blinds. It was still raining, but it was lighter out because it was the morning. She glanced around the parking lot for the camry they arrived in but it was long gone. He left her, alone, with no ride, in a hotel room.

She wanted to cry. How could he do this to her? But then she realized that it all made sense, he was a celebrity and she was a normal girl. She was a fool for thinking that he cared about her. He was probably just hanging out with her so she wouldn't press charges against him. Clarke crossed her arms and flicked on the television.

"_This is Sadie Jones here coming to you live from Hollywood Blvd. with the latest scoop about Bellamy Blake!" _Clarke groaned and flicked the television. The last thing she wanted to hear about was stupid Bellamy and his stupid fame.

She gathered up her clothes from the night before and changed back into them. Once she was done, she grabbed the room keys and made her way towards the elevator. When she arrived in the lobby, there was a different woman at the front desk.

"I hope the events of last night didn't disturb your sleep." She said as Clarke set down her room keys.

"What are you talking about?" Clarke asked, confused. The woman gestured towards the television in the lobby. Clarke's eyes widened as she saw what the lady was referring to. A clip of Bellamy pushing his way out of the hotel kept replaying. He was screaming at the paparazzi, and pushing them to try to get to his car.

"What are you doing here, Bellamy? Who are you with?" One of the reporters shouted in his face. Bellamy took the microphone from his hands and glared into the camera. He looked like he was about to say something, but he caught himself and threw the microphone on the ground.

Bellamy jumped into the Camry and started it. He didn't seem to worry about running into any of the paparazzi that were trying to block him in. Once he backed out of the parking space, he sped off alone into the night.

Clarke gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes. He was protecting her, from this. He knew that if she was awake she wouldn't have let him go. She would have left with him. He didn't want her life to change because of him.

"Mam?" The lady asked. Clarke returned her attention to the woman at the front desk and finished checking out.

"Yeah I guess I slept right through it…" Clarke mumbled. The woman shrugged her shoulders and handed Clarke the receipt.

"Have a wonderful day, Mrs. Griffin." The woman said. Clarke gave her a small smile and exited the hotel. Then, she pulled out her phone and called a cab. When the cab driver pulled up, he asked her where she was going. For a second, she wanted him to take her to Bellamy's, but she knew she couldn't do that. It was over. They were over.

Clarke climbed into the car and gave him the address of her apartment. Them, she sunk back into the seat and watched the rain fall outside the windows.


	6. Chapter 6

Bellamy pulled through the gates of his mansion and heaved a sigh. Kane's car was in the driveway and he knew Kane was pissed. Bellamy parked in the garage and got out of the car, slamming the door. When he opened the door into the house, he braced for a disaster from Octavia's party. He squeezed his eyes shut and prepared himself for the damage, but when he reopened his eyes he saw that the whole place was spotless.

He was relieved that his sister had somehow managed to put the house back together before Kane arrived, but regardless, he knew Kane was livid with him.

"Bellamy." Kane snapped from the kitchen table. Bellamy rolled his eyes and sat across from him.

"What the hell are you doing? Do you want to blow this whole movie deal?" Kane screamed. Bellamy crossed his arms and prepared for the lecture. At this point, he didn't care about the movie anymore. He just wanted a normal life. Clarke showed him how much he missed privacy and simplicity. The media had taken almost everything away from him, and he was done.

"Maybe I don't want to do this movie, have you ever thought of that?" Bellamy replied sharply. Kane slammed his hands on the table and stood over him.

"I don't care who she is, you can't let some stupid girl ruin everything we've worked so hard for!" Kane yelled. Bellamy could feel his blood start to boil at Kane's remarks so he stood up to get in Kane's face.

"She's not stupid, she's amazing. She's the only part of my life now that's real and I had to give her up for this shit. This movie isn't worth that... How the hell do you know about her anyways?" Bellamy shouted. He could feel his face getting red as his argument with Kane got more intense.

"Sadie Jones interviewed some girl that works for the Marriott just outside of Hollywood. She apparently checked in some girl named Clarke Griffin who had a mysterious 'husband' sneak into the hotel with a hood on the night you stormed out of the place. It wasn't hard for her to put the pieces together." Kane informed him. Bellamy yanked at his hair and then kicked the kitchen counter.

"I can't believe this is happening! I tried to protect her, I thought I could save her from this. Now they will never stop!" He cried. Kane tried to place his hands on Bellamy's shoulders to soothe him but Bellamy slapped him off.

"Look, Bellamy, I can try to fix this and just tell them that she's some crazy fan that followed you into the hotel. Then you won't have to worry about some fling with a nobody getting in the way of this movie deal. I can make a few calls and…"

"Shut up! What is wrong with you? This isn't about my career or the movie, this is about Clarke! She's not a nobody. She may not be famous...but she's somebody to me." He yelled. Kane stepped back and bit his lip.

"After everything...you're just going to throw it away for some girl you just met?" Kane gasped. Bellamy rubbed his temples and took a deep breath.

"Nothing, not even a movie deal is worth hurting her. I'm sorry, but I'm done." Bellamy said. Kane was speechless as Bellamy grabbed the keys to the camry and stormed back out of the house.

"Bellamy!" Octavia called out to him as he started the car. Bellamy slammed his fists against the steering wheel/

"What, O?" He asked. She ran up to the car door and kissed her brother on the cheek.

"I'm so sorry for the party...well for everything lately. I heard everything you said to Kane and, well I was getting worried for awhile that you had changed. I was afraid that you really were becoming the guy that Sadie Jones makes you out to be, but you just proved to me that you aren't. I love you so much big brother." She said with tears in her eyes. Bellamy got out of the car to embrace his little sister.

"You're forgiven, O." He whispered into her ear. She pulled him in tighter and rested her cheek against his shoulder. After a minute or two, they pulled away and smiled at one another.

"Where were you gonna go?" She asked him, gesturing to Miller's Dad's car.

"To find Clarke and apologize for everything. See if there was anything I could do to get the paparazzi to leave her alone now." He answered as he turned towards the car. Octavia grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"Don't you think you rushing over there will only make things worse? Then they will really think something is going on between you two. As much as I hate to admit it, Kane was right about something. You really need to just stay inside and let things die down. Think about it, Bell. You can't be with Clarke, you just come from two totally different worlds." Octavia said. Bellamy bit his lip and thought about what his sister said.

"You know I'm right. That's why you left the hotel room without waking her. You have to let her go Bell." Octavia added. Tears threatened to fall from his brown eyes but he fought them back.

"Okay." He choked. That was all he could say without fully bursting into tears. Octavia wrapped her arm around his back and lead him into the house again.

* * *

"What the hell is all of that?" Clarke asked the cab driver as they pulled down her street. There were at least twenty black vans parked in front of her building. The cab driver shrugged his shoulders and pulled into the parking lot. As they drove around to the front, a bunch of people with cameras and microphones burst out of the vans, blocking the entrance to her apartment building. Clarke paid the cab driver and attempted to step out of the cab.

The paparazzi ran up to the car door and made it almost impossible for her to open the door. Once she was able to squeeze out of the cab, they instantly threw microphones in her face. She was bombarded by hundreds of questions and she could barely see where she was walking due to the flashes of camera lights. Clarke could feel her body overheating and her breaths became staggered.

"Clarke! How long have you been sleeping with Bellamy Blake?"

"Is Bellamy good in bed?"

"How many months pregnant are you?"

Clarke felt tears prick in her eyes at all of the chaos. She never wanted any of this. She never asked for this. The front doors of her building seemed miles away. She pressed on, pushing past all of the reporters until she was just about to the doors, however Sadie Jones was blocking the entrance.

"Clarke, is there anything you want to say to us about you and Bellamy Blake?" Sadie said as she flung a microphone in Clarke's face. Clarke grabbed the mic and turned around to face all of the cameras. The crowd fell silent as Clarke licked her lips and prepared to speak. Tears started to fall from her eyes.

"I finally get it now, what Bellamy was talking about when he described you people. You're all sick cowards. All you do is spread lies about people just to sell papers. You have no consideration for the lives that you ruin along the way. Bellamy Blake is nothing like you make him out to be. He's so much more than Hollywood's Bad Boy or Cade from _The Hundred_ Trilogy. He's..." Clarke choked up in the middle of her speech. Javier, the janitor opened the door and wrapped his arm around Clarke, pulling her into the building.

Once they got in the lobby, Clarke sobbed and hugged him. He rubbed circles on her back and let her cry into his chest. Once she calmed down, he lead her to the elevator and helped her upstairs. She thanked him as she fumbled for her room key. He nodded and opened the door for her.

"Clarke?" Raven asked as her best friend stepped into the room. Clarke felt the tears returning. She looked over at the family room where Raven had to TV on, tuned into E News. They had a chopper circling the apartment complex on one side of the screen and the images of Clarke entering the building on the other screen.

"Can you please tell me what's going on?" Raven asked, concerned. Clarke ran to her and hugged her, prepared to tell her everything.


	7. Chapter 7

"So you mean to tell me that all weekend you've been running around Hollywood with Bellamy Blake…" Raven asked in shock. Clarke nodded and glanced over at the paused TV screen. There was a picture of her from her twitter on the left side of the screen and a picture of Bellamy on the right side of the screen. The photos were cropped together into a heart shape with the caption "Bellarke, the real story". Clarke scoffed and turned back to face her best friend.

Raven lost all of the color in her face, if it wasn't for the fact that they were sitting on the couch, Raven probably would have passed out by now. Clarke reached for Raven's hands and held them. They were clammy and hot.

"Do you feel alright?" Clarke asked. Raven's mouth slowly dropped open as she nodded her head slightly. Her eyes were glassy and she gazed over Clarke's shoulder at nothing.

"I forgot to mention one teeny tiny little detail…" Clarke mumbled. She wanted to get all of the secrets about Bellamy out of the way now so that Raven could recover and they could figure out what to do next. Raven looked at Clarke and nodded again.

"So yesterday morning when I was acting weird...you know about you coming into my room. Well it was because Bellamy had to stay the night and he was with me…" Raven interrupted her by jumping up from the couch and pacing. She tugged at her hair and tried to wrap her brain around everything Clarke had just said. Then, Clarke realized why her friend was freaking out and added, "We didn't sleep together or anything Raven I swear. He was just hiding out from the paparazzi. They really never leave him alone. I thought he was being over dramatic but after experiencing it for myself today...I can see why he hates the attention sometimes."

Raven stopped pacing to stare out their window. She peered down towards where the paparazzi's vans were still parked. Clarke got up from the couch and joined Raven by the window. She glanced at her friend who still couldn't process that her idol was running around Hollywood with her best friend.

"You don't even like him…" Raven whispered. Clarke bit her lip and reached for Raven's hand again. "I didn't like him before I knew him, but now...He's different than what everyone makes him out to be. Maybe that's why he likes spending time with me too. I don't see him the way everyone else does, they see Bellamy Blake, the bad boy movie star, but I just see Bellamy." Clarke tried to explain. Raven released her hand from Clarke's grasp and walked back over to the couch to sit down. She covered her face with her hands and took a deep breath.

"I wish you would have told me before all of this." Raven said, gesturing to the television story. Clarke rejoined her on the couch and sighed.

"At first I didn't tell you because Bellamy needed everything to stay a secret. He was working with his manager to get some movie deal and if the media caught wind of him being out, especially with some random girl, it would blow up into...well, this. He would have lost everything...he probably did lose everything." Clarke continued to explain. Raven nodded, slightly understanding.

"Then, my mindset shifted. I didn't want anyone to know because I felt like what Bellamy and I had was something special that could be ruined if the world knew. We really bonded over the past few days and I just didn't want anything to change. That time we spent together was just mine and Bellamy's. It was ours and I couldn't let that get ruined...but I guess it already is." Clarke finished. Raven gave her a faint smile and leaned her head on Clarke's shoulder.

"I get it now, why you did what you did. I'm sorry I gave you a hard time at first. I just never expected this." Raven replied. Clarke leaned her head against her friend's head and stared at her picture on the screen.

"I didn't either, and now I have to figure out what I'm going to do about it." Clarke said. Raven sat up and examined Clarke. She looked like she was coming up with a plan, which made Clarke's heart beat faster under her skin.

"You have to see him again." Raven said. Clarke shook her head and stood up. Now it was her turn to freak out.

"I can't I mean...this will ruin his career if it hasn't already. I'm not famous, plus he left me in the hotel room alone last night. I know he did it to protect me, but he should have at least asked me first. He's probably already forgotten about me by now anyway." Clarke ranted.

"Clarke if he is anything like you've told me, he did not forget about you. You need to go and talk things through with him. If you have feelings for him you need to let him know. You need closure." Raven consuled her. It was weird for her to hear Raven say it out loud. She just realized that she had feelings for Bellamy, but to admit it outside of the comfort of her own mind was terrifying. She hadn't felt anything for a guy since Finn and that ended tragically.

"Raven I can't…" Clarke choked. Raven stood up and rested her hands on Clarke's shoulders.

"Clarke you need to do this for yourself. Please, go and talk to him." Raven begged. Clarke glanced at the picture she painted hanging on the wall that he had wanted. It made her heart feel like it was withering away. She'd never fallen for a guy so quickly, but with Bellamy, it was like everything she could ever dream of rolled up into one, perfect guy. It felt like she had known him her entire life. Raven tossed Clarke her keys and smiled.

"Go get him, Clarke." Raven said. Clarke smiled and headed out the door, ready to get answers from the boy she never expected she'd fall for.

* * *

"Do you have any fours?" Octavia asked him, peering over her cards. Bellamy rested his head on his fist and groaned.

"Go fish." He mumbled. Octavia reached across the kitchen table to grab a card and then placed it in her hand. Bellamy gazed past Octavia, out the kitchen window. He couldn't focus on anything, all he wanted was to see Clarke again. He'd never felt this way about anyone before. He was so used to just hooking up with girls but Clarke was different. She wasn't afraid to put him in his place or fight for what she believed in.

"Bell! Hello? It's your turn." Octavia said, waving her free hand in front of his face. Bellamy shook his head and snapped out of his daze.

"Uh...you got any...uh...Fuck Octavia I can't do this!" He shouted, jumping up from his chair and slamming his cards down on the table. Octavia jumped back a bit in her seat, not expecting her brother's outburst.

Bellamy made his way to the back door and sat outside on the deck. No paparazzi could see him there because of his huge hedge and fence that surrounded the back yard, along with many old, tall trees scattered throughout his backyard.

"Bellamy…" Octavia said softly as she followed him outside. He rested his hands on the railing of the deck.

"I can't even focus on something as mindless as Go Fish because of this girl…" Bellamy muttered. Octavia bit her lip and looked apologetically at her older brother.

"I've never seen you have it this bad before. Especially for someone you just met." Octavia replied.

"It's like I've known her my whole life, O." He whispered. She nodded and rested her hand on his.

"Like mom always said, _if it's meant to be it will be, you'll see?_" Octavia reminded him. He glanced up at the night sky and smiled at his mom. He knew she was always with him, he could feel her presence everywhere he went and each day Octavia looked more and more like her.

"I love you, O." Bellamy said, wrapping his arm around his sister. She hugged him back.

"Bellamy, can I speak to you for a minute?" Kane asked, interrupting the moment. Octavia pulled away and gave her brother a half smile. Then, she retreated back into the house. Kane shut the door and joined Bellamy on the deck.

"After everything that's happened this weekend, I can't make a deal with Lionsgate. I'm sorry Bellamy but this movie isn't going to happen." Kane revealed. Bellamy shrugged his shoulders.

"That's fine, Kane. I've actually decided something. I'm taking a year off from filming to focus on my family. I have enough money from _The Hundred Trilogy_ to be more than well off for a year. I've never really had a chance to be the real me. When I was young I had to step up and become a parent for Octavia when our mother got sick. Then I jumped straight into acting and became whatever you or Sadie Jones or some production company wanted me to be. I just want to be myself. Maybe I'll take some college classes or travel. I don't know but I can't do this anymore." Bellamy said. Kane was at a loss for words.

"And also, Kane...if and when I choose to return to the movie business...I'm going to manage myself from now on. I just need you to be the family friend you always have been. No more business." Bellamy added. Kane froze in place. Bellamy patted him on the shoulder and then headed towards the doors.

"You did good, Kane." He said before stepping inside his house.

"So what's next?" Octavia asked. She was waiting by the kitchen counter, obviously spying on his conversation with Kane.

"I'm going to find Clarke."


	8. Chapter 8

Raven insisted on helping Clarke get ready to find Bellamy again. She took Clarke into her bathroom and did her hair and makeup. She curled Clarke's blonde locks and then pinned her bangs back with a silver butterfly clip. Clarke smiled at her reflection in the mirror. Her makeup was subtle enough to look natural, exactly the way she liked it.

Once Raven was satisfied, she took Clarke by the hand and led her into her walk in closet. Raven picked out a simple blue dress and with silver sandals. Clarke put the outfit on and smiled in the mirror.

"How's your ankle feeling?" Raven asked. Clarke rotated her foot and felt no pain.

"I took a ton of pain killers so I've actually been able to walk on it today." She answered.

Before she left, she hugged her best friend. She looked over Raven's shoulder at the painting that Bellamy fell in love with. Clarke pulled away from Raven and slowly walked over to the portrait. "_I want a Clarke original" _He had said. She gently reached for the painting and took it down. It was only an 8x10, not too much for her to carry.

Raven opened the door for Clarke and waved as Clarke made her way down the narrow hallway. Once she arrived in the lobby, she saw that the paparazzi were still guarding the door. Javier was cleaning off the counters when he noticed Clarke.

"You're never going to get out of here with them around." He said. Clarke groaned and sunk into one of the cheap chairs. Javier glanced out the glass doors again and sighed, setting his towel down on the counter top. He walked over to Clarke and reached in his pocket, pulling out a set of car keys.

"She's not much, but she will get you out of here undetected. I have her parked in the employee lot, through the back doors." He said, handing her the keys to his Mercury Sable. Clarke was blown away by his favor.

"I can't accept this…" She gasped. He gave her a smile and insisted that she take the keys.

"Please Clarke, do something for yourself for once." Javier said. Clarke nodded and stood up to hug him.

"I'm eternally grateful." She said, squeezing him tightly. He chuckled and pulled away.

"Now get out of here kiddo." He laughed. She smiled and snuck out the back door. There was no one behind the building, giving her a clear getaway. Clarke hopped into the old car and started it. Then, she entered in Bellamy's address and drove off.

Clarke constantly glanced in her rearview mirror, terrified that someone was following her. All she wanted was her space. It had only been a couple of hours but the attention was already driving her mad. She turned up the radio in order to try and block out all of her worries.

Just as she was turning down a side street in his neighborhood, the car broke down.

"Shit!" Clarke cursed, slamming on the steering wheel. She tried to turn the key in the ignition but nothing would happen.

"Well I guess I have to finish this on foot." She told herself. Clarke reached across the seat to grab the painting and then stepped out of the car. A cool breeze instantly hit her, sending shivers down her spine. _Focus, Clarke. You're almost there._

* * *

Octavia helped Bellamy perfect his disguise. This time, he looked even more like a burglar. He was wearing black jeans, a black hoodie, and boots. His look was completed with a pair of Oakley sunglasses.

"What's the plan?" Octavia asked him. Bellamy checked the time and then looked at his sister.

"I'm gonna sneak out the back yard. I'll hop over the fence and then make my way out of the neighborhood on foot. Once I'm on the main road, I'll call a cab and head to her place." He explained. Octavia nodded, approving of the plan, and then escorted her brother out the back door.

"Good luck big brother." She said. He kissed her on the cheek and then ran out the door. He bolted across the lawn to the farthest part of his yard. Adrenaline pumped through his veins, helping him shoot over the large hedge and fence. He couldn't feel his legs as they took off down the sidewalk. His vision blurred and thoughts of Clarke consumed him. His breaths became staggered as he continued to pick up the pace. The sound of a car startled him, causing him to instantly flick his head towards the source. Before he could turn around again, his entire body crashed into something. The momentum sent him flying past the object and crashing into the ground face first.

Bellamy groaned, sitting up slowly and rubbing his head. He winced from the pain of a gash in his forehead. Then, he turned to see what he had crashed into.

He'd recognize her blonde hair anywhere, "Clarke!" He shouted frantically. She was lying face down on the concrete. He flipped her limp body over and pulled her up into his arms. Her face was covered with scrapes and scratches. He brushed her hair out of her face and ran his thumb gently across her pale cheeks. Tears fell from his eyes as he held her unconscious body against his chest. He gently leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. He was shaking in fear.

When he pulled away, her closed eyes began to twitch. His eyes widened as he watched hers slowly reopen and try to focus on him. A smile spread across his face when he locked eyes with her.

"You really need to stop running into me." She teased, weakly. He pulled her close to him and laughed. With all of the strength that she had left, she held him tightly against her. When she pulled away, Bellamy couldn't help himself, he needed her.

He gazed at her plump lips. They were slightly parted, with a hint of light pink lip gloss and a small cut on the left corner from the fall. Before she could say anything else, he slowly leaned in. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He'd never been so nervous to kiss anyone before in his life. Clarke licked her lips in anticipation and inched towards him. Just before their lips met, Bellamy stopped, glancing up at Clarke's eyes, she nodded and ran her hands through his hair. Then, Bellamy closed the gap between them, savoring the taste of her lips on his. He gently kissed her for a second and then pulled away. He was terrified of his feelings for her.

"Kiss me again…" She moaned, her breath tickling his lips. He grabbed her by the waist and pressed his lips against hers again, but with more force this time. Clarke deepened the kiss by sucking on his bottom lip and then gently slipping her tongue into his mouth. Bellamy moaned, he'd never felt anything like this before. Clarke kissed him harder, letting her hands travel down his body, admiring every part of him.

Before they could go any further, the sound of a car engine starting startled them. They quickly pulled apart. Clarke bit her lip, blushing and glancing away from him. Bellamy scratched the back of his head and cleared his throat.

"Yeah, so uh... What are you doing here?" He stuttered.

"I uh...came to find you...to give you this...and to tell you something" She said, lifting the painting that he had fell in love with up from the ground. Bellamy accepted it and admired it again.

"Where were you going in such a hurry?" She asked him.

"To find you…" He answered, looking up from the painting. She blushed and reached out to hold his hand.

"And to tell you that… I need you. You're the only part of my life that's truly real. I know I've only known you for two days, but my heart feels like it has known you for a lifetime. I'm so sorry I left you alone last night, I just thought that life would be better for you to not be seen with me. You have so much going for you with medical school, and I know how awful it is to have to live your life in the spotlight, I didn't want that for you. I don't want them to turn you into someone that you're not. The world deserves to see the real Clarke Griffin. The one I can't stop thinking about." He admitted. Clarke squeezed his hand with hers and then kissed him on the cheek.

"I don't care what the world thinks of me, I just care about what you think of me." She replied. Bellamy cupped her face in his hands and pulled her into him to kiss her again.

"What do we do now?" Clarke asked as she pulled away.

Bellamy examined all of her bruises and scratches from the fall and said, "First we go and get you cleaned up, then we see if you need to see Jackson again, and then...whatever the hell we want."


	9. Chapter 9

Bellamy lifted Clarke up into his arms and slowly carried her towards his house. The street was quiet, only the sound of leaves rustling in the breeze could be heard. Clarke focused on the sound of Bellamy's heart beating inside of his chest. She rested her head against him and let her eyes gently close. Her body was almost numb from the pain of getting knocked over.

"Clarke we're going to have to climb over the fence. Can you do that?" He asked quietly. She let her eyes flutter open to meet his.

"Yes." She answered, trying to sound confident. She glanced up at the tall fence and hedge as he set her back down on the ground.

"I'm gonna hop over first and rest on the top of the hedge, once I get up there I'll reach down and help you up." He planned.

Clarke nodded and backed away to give him space to hoist himself up. Bellamy shook his hands and cracked his fingers, preparing for the vault. Clarke could barely watched as he sprinted towards the tall, metal fence and leaped over it. He landed roughly on top of the huge hedge, then he reached his arms down, signaling for her to latch on. Nervously, Clarke clutched onto his hands and tried with all of her strength to lift herself up. Bellamy gripped her tighter as he struggled to lift her over the fence. She just barely made it over the fence when they heard the sounds of vans speeding around the corner.

"We have to get down now!" Bellamy shouted. He took a deep breath and jumped down off of the hedge, landing hard on his ankles, causing him to roll onto the grass.

"Are you alright?" Clarke called out to him. He climbed off of the ground and dusted off his pants.

"Yes I'm fine, now I need you to trust me. I need you to jump off of the hedge. I won't let you hit the ground I promise." He coaxed her. Clarke glanced down at her ankle nervously. The last thing she wanted was for him to miss and for her to make her ankle injury worse.

The vans were getting closer, and she was running out of time to make a decision. Bellamy impatiently waited on the ground below with his arms extended. Clarke closed her eyes and let her body fall off of the hedge. Just before she reached the ground, Bellamy's strong arms caught her. He fell to his knees with Clarke in his arms and then gently set her down on the grass.

"See Princess, I told you I'd catch you." He teased. Clarke playfully slapped him and then stood up. She felt like she was in another world. She had never been in Bellamy's backyard before, but it was beautiful. It had hundred year old trees everywhere, providing shade and beauty. There were also several gardens throughout the yard, many of which grew fruits and vegetables. She knew his yard must be professionally landscaped due to the vastness of it and how perfectly the flowers were arranged.

Bellamy started to walk towards the mansion, so Clarke followed him. The home seemed even bigger now than it did the first time she came by.

Once they arrived at the back doors, Bellamy stopped and caressed Clarke's cheek with his hand. Clarke let her head rest against his hand and soaked up the feeling of warmth that he spread to her.

"My sister and Marcus Kane are inside." He whispered. Clarke tried to refocus, she was so caught up in the sensation of Bellamy that she almost forgot where she was.

Bellamy slowly opened the door and held it for Clarke. Clarke quietly stepped into the kitchen area of his home and looked around. It looked so much different without all of the partiers. The whole house was quiet, almost too quiet.

"O?" Bellamy called out. While Bellamy searched for his sister, Clarke ran her fingers over the granite counter tops. Five minutes later, Bellamy returned, but with no sign of his sister.

"She and Kane must be out or something…" He muttered. Clarke nodded, grabbing an apple from the fruit dish on the center portion of the kitchen island. As she bit into it, Bellamy sauntered over to the television to turn on E-News. They were playing the story about Clarke entering her apartment over again. Red, Clarke turned away from the screen and continued to eat her apple.

"I never wanted this to happen to you." Bellamy whispered, resting his hand on hers. Clarke smiled through bites of her apple.

"I'm sorry I never understood how hard it is for you to deal with this." She replied, gesturing to the tv. Bellamy shook his head and walked over towards the couch, pulling out his phone.

"I just texted Jackson to see if he will come over and take a look at you." Bellamy told her. Clarke nodded and joined him on the couch, resting her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"Turn it up, I kind of want to hear what they are saying." Clarke said. Bellamy tilted her scraped chin up so that he could look her in the eyes.

"Don't torture yourself. What they say about you doesn't matter, none of it is true. All that matters is how you view yourself." He said. Clarke leaned in to kiss him softly. Every time his warm lips grazed hers it was like fireworks electrified her entire body. He pulled away, brushing the hair out from her face.

"Get some rest, I'll wake you when Jackson arrives." He suggested. Clarke couldn't argue with that, so she let her head fall onto his lap and slowly drifted off to sleep in his arms.

* * *

Bellamy spent the next hour watching her sleep. He couldn't get enough of her. She smelled like a summer day, full of life and beauty. Just as he was about to fall asleep as well, the doorbell rang. Clarke mumbled something in her sleep and then rolled over. Bellamy gently lifted her off of him and then set her back down on the couch.

He made his way to the door and peaked through the window to make sure it was Jackson, it was.

"Hey Bellamy, what did you do to this poor girl now?" Jackson teased as he stepped inside the mansion.

"Very funny...actually I ran into her, again." Bellamy replied. Jackson chuckled and followed Bellamy into the family room where Clarke lay. Bellamy knelt down next to her and gently shook her to wake her. She rubbed her eyes and then smiled when she saw it was him.

"Hey…" She said groggily. Bellamy ran his hand over her cheek and then kissed her forehead.

"Jackson is here to take a look at you, okay?" Bellamy cooed. Clarke nodded and looked past Bellamy at Jackson, standing behind him.

Bellamy moved out of the way to give Jackson space to work. He watched as Jackson checked on Clarke's ankles, inspected her cuts and scrapes, and checked her head for any signs of a concussion.

"You're lucky, this doofus didn't do any more damage to you." Jackson joked with her. Bellamy playfully rolled his eyes.

"Just make sure she rests, okay?" Jackson said to Bellamy as he walked towards the door. Bellamy nodded and escorted Jackson.

"So I guess all of that Bellarke stuff is true…" Jackson said. Bellamy shrugged his shoulders.

"Someone like Clarke is rare, take good care of her." Jackson said so that only Bellamy could hear. He couldn't argue with that, that was exactly what he planned on doing from this day forward. Granted, he had no idea how, but he was going to try.

Bellamy shut the door behind Jackson and sighed. Then, he made his way through the large house, back to Clarke.

"So what's next?" She asked as he joined her on the couch.

Bellamy glanced down beside her at the painting that she created and smiled. He picked it up and examined the room, looking for the perfect place to put it. His eyes landed on the mantle above the fireplace. The current picture was a shirtless picture of him kissing two awards. He shook his head at the photo, hating the person he was turning into.

Bellamy walked over to the photo and removed it, replacing it with Clarke's painting of the woods. Suddenly, he felt a hand rest on his shoulder, it was her. She took the photo of him from his hands and looked at it.

"This is who I thought you were…" She began. He hung his head, ashamed of the things he had done.

"but it's not who you are." She finished, lighting the fire in the fireplace. Once the flames rose, she took that picture of him and threw it into the flames. Together, they watched it burn until all that was left were ashes.

"I should probably let Raven know everything worked out…" Clarke changed the subject. Bellamy cleared his throat and watched as she dialed her best friend.

"Hey Raven it's me...yes i'm with him now and everything is good...I need you to do me a favor, go to the lobby and tell Javier that his car broke down, but I promise I will get it fixed." She said to Raven. Bellamy grabbed her hand and signalled that he needed to tell her something. Clarke held the phone against her chest and listened.

"Tell Javier I'm buying him a car. Whatever the hell he wants." He said. Clarke almost dropped the phone in shock. She wrapped her arms around Bellamy and thanked him.

"Clarke? CLARKE?" Raven shouted in the phone. Clarke broke away from Bellamy and placed the phone up against her ear.

"Actually, tell Javier that Bellamy is taking care of getting him a new car." Clarke said. Bellamy could hear Raven gasp on the other end of the line.

"I don't think I will be home tonight, Raven...Yes you'll meet him eventually I guess...Stop screaming he's not that big of a deal." Clarke said to her friend. Bellamy laughed at the irony.

"Alright Raven we will talk tomorrow." Clarke said, hanging up the phone.

"Jackson said you need to rest...let's get some sleep, okay?" Bellamy suggested. Clarke nodded and followed him to his room, relieved to get to fall asleep again in his arms.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in the update, I've been very busy lately and haven't had enough time to really devote to this story but I promise from now on I will try to update more frequently. As always, thank you for reading my story and leaving so many kind comments.**


	10. Chapter 10

Bellamy sat up in bed, holding Clarke in his arms while she slept. He would gently run his fingers through her hair and count her breaths, she was just so mesmerizing.

Bellamy leaned over and checked the clock. It was almost 11pm and Kane and Octavia were still no where to be found. Bellamy grabbed his phone from the end table and tried calling his sister again, but she still wouldn't answer.

Concerned, Bellamy shifted in the bed, about to get up, until he noticed a figure standing in the door frame. The figure stepped forward and through the moonlight shining in the windows, he was able to make out his little sister. She looked exhausted and upset.

"O, where have you been?" Bellamy whispered with concern in his tone. Octavia motioned for him to get up and follow her into the other room. He gently set Clarke down on the pillow, careful not to wake her, and then he followed his sister out of the room. She had pulled out a bottle of scotch and took a drink, wincing at the strength of the drink.

"What the hell is going on?" Bellamy asked her. Octavia set the glass down on the table and motioned for her brother to sit down.

"When Kane figured out where you had gone, he took matters into his own hands. I chased him out of the house and all around Hollywood. First he went to Sadie Jones and offered her a story about Clarke. He wants Clarke to break and leave you so you aren't distracted from your career anymore." Octavia explained. Bellamy reached for the bottle of scotch and chugged it. He didn't stop until Octavia took it away from him.

"What did he say about her, O?" Bellamy slurred. Octavia rested her hand on his and sighed.

"I tried to stop him, I really did Bell…" Octavia cried. Bellamy smacked her hand away and clenched his teeth, his temper taking over.

"Answer the question, O!" He screamed. Octavia stood up and ran her fingers through her hair.

"He told them that you got Clarke pregnant and that's why you're with her. He made Clarke out to be the bad guy in order to gain sympathy for you so that you would get the movie deal."

"I don't even want that stupid movie deal! Plus I've only known Clarke for a few days...how could she be pregnant?" He interrupted.

"He said that Clarke took advantage of you, that you fell for her but all she wanted was the fame and your money. So you guys had sex, she got pregnant, and you stayed with her because you're 'such an incredible person'. He made it seem like you guys have been together for awhile." Octavia continued. Bellamy sunk back into the couch. Everyone thought Clarke was so gold digging slut because of Kane.

Bellamy reached for the remote but Octavia grabbed it first. "Bell, you don't need to watch it." Octavia said, fidgeting.

"Octavia, I can tell you haven't told me everything." Bellamy said sternly. Octavia bit her lip and sat back down on the couch.

"Kane told the entire world on live television that you would be accepting the movie deal so you can't back out. He knows how much you care about your fans and that you would never let them down. After that he went and signed the deal." Octavia revealed. Without a care for waking Clarke, Bellamy threw the empty glass at the wall, shattering it. Octavia jumped at the sound.

Suddenly, Clarke appeared on the landing upstairs. She rubbed her eyes and looked down at the siblings with concern. Before Bellamy could say anything, she was running down the stairs. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around him, but he didn't reciprocate. Clarke pulled away and looked at him, confused.

"Bellamy, what's going on?" Clarke asked, reaching for him again but he shook her off. Octavia couldn't even look at Clarke.

"Octavia…" Clarke pleaded.

"Clarke, I'm so sorry…" Octavia whimpered and then ran out of the room, leaving Bellamy and Clarke alone.

"I ruined your life. I knew this would fucking happen but I still pushed it. I thought we could be something…"

"Bellamy, calm down. You haven't ruined my life. So what I have paparazzi following me around? I'll manage." Clarke tried to console him.

"No Clarke, you don't understand." Bellamy said, walking off into the kitchen to put the bottle of scotch away.

"It's more than that, Clarke. Bellamy said, switching on the television in the kitchen. Clarke's face was plastered all over the social news with the headline, _Pregnant and Possessive: Is this the real Clarke Griffin?_

Clarke's body froze in place and her world felt like it just shattered into a million pieces. Sadie Jones went on to tell the world that Clarke tricked Bellamy into getting her pregnant so that she could collect his money.

"So you're the good guy...Good, then you'll get the movie." Clarke choked. Bellamy tried to hold her but she ran off through the house. He followed her out the front door where she collapsed in the front yard in sobs. He held her as she cried and looked up at the sky where rain threatened to fall. He reached for her face and made her look at him.

"I don't want to be the good guy or to get this movie. All I want is you. We're going to get through this together." He promised her. Clarke nodded and let her head fall against his chest. He held her there for a long time until she looked up and said, "You need to do this movie…"

"Clarke...If I do this movie that means I have to go off to Vancouver for filming for six months…" He said. She nodded and looked away from him.

"You've only known me for a few days, you've been an actor for almost all of your life. Please take the part." She insisted. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes, but he thought about what Octavia had said, he couldn't let all of those people down.

"Maybe while you're gone I will disappear from the spotlight…" She forced a laugh. He pulled her close to him and and sighed. Although she was joking, this hit him. If he did go and pursue this movie, Kane would lay off sabotaging her and eventually Sadie and all of her photographers would find something else to talk about. He knew she was right, he had to do this.

"I don't expect you to wait for me." He whispered into her hair. She pulled away from him and stood up.

"I've never met anyone like you, Bellamy Blake. Of course I will wait for you." She said. Bellamy jumped up and grabbed her by the waist, kissing her like it was the last time he'd ever see her, because although she said she would wait...he couldn't be so sure.

Clarke pulled away and gently caressed his face, fighting back tears.

"May we meet again." She whispered, resting her forehead against his. He bit his lip in order to taste her lips one more time.

"May we meet again." He replied, and with that, she walked towards the gate and disappeared from his life once again.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the wait guys, I have finals plus I had serious writers block so not a very good combination. I was struggling to figure out where I wanted to take the story but I'm really happy with the direction it is going now. I will try to update more frequently but my last week of finals is next week so I'll do my best. As always thank you so much for your support and any suggestions are greatly appreciated. If you want to see anything happen in the story please let me know. I'm thinking of introducing another familiar face in future chapters (hehehe).**


	11. Chapter 11

Clarke didn't go home that night. Instead, she made her way through the crowd of paparazzi without uttering a word. They followed her down the street and out onto the main road in their vans until she was able to sneak off down a bike trail. The trail lead to a park that was completely empty. Clarke found a bench and laid on it for the rest of the night.

When she awoke the next morning, there was an old woman sitting across from her feeding the birds and squirrels. Clarke mumbled hello and sat up, squinting because of the rising sun.

"It's six o'clock sweetie." The old woman said. Clarke thanked her and then hugged herself to warm up.

"It's a boy isn't it." The old woman continued. Clarke nodded and the old woman sighed.

"Everything will turn out alright, I'm sure he cares about you very much." The woman told her.

"Too bad he's leaving the country for six months…" Clarke mumbled.

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder." The woman replied. Clarke knew that she might be right, this distance could make her feelings for him grow.

Clarke thanked her and then made her way through the park. Her hair was sticking up in all different directions, she was wearing Bellamy's clothes, and she probably smelled like a mixture of despair and squirrel poop.

When she made her way back out onto the main road people wouldn't stop staring at her, not because she was all over the news, but because she looked like she got hit by a train.

Clarke reached her hand out and called for a cab. When she got in, she gave the driver the address to her apartment complex and then looked out the window.

It was like Bellamy was everywhere. There were billboards down the main highway with pictures of him surrounded by tons of girls, sponsoring some cologne. Then there were signs about _The Hundred Trilogy_ with Bellamy holding his co star Roma, lovingly gazing into her eyes while the world fell apart around them. Clarke turned away from the window but she still couldn't escape him, the cab driving was listening to a radio station that was talking about her and Bellamy.

"Could you turn that down please?" Clarke asked him. The gruff man grunted and switched the station, but she still couldn't escape him.

"_Hi, I'm Bellamy Blake and if you want to be awesome like me, make sure you buy your airlines tickets from SkyAir!" _He said over the radio. Clarke covered her ears with her hands and tried to ignore the sound of his voice. He was literally everywhere.

When they arrived back at Clarke's building, there were still vans parked outside. Clarke directed the cab driver to the secret entrance around the back of the building where Javier would park. When Clarke stepped out of the vehicle she paid the cab driver and then noticed a brand new Lamborghini parked around back. She walked up to the car and sighed at the note taped to the front windshield.

_To Javier, _

_Sorry about what happened to your car, but thank you for letting Clarke borrow it to come find me again. I don't know what I'd do without her. I hope this makes up for us totalling your car._

_With love,_

_Bellamy Blake_

Clarke closed the letter and ran inside of the building. She couldn't look back at the car in fear that she would burst into tears. Inside the lobby, Javier was sweeping the floors. When he saw Clarke and how badly she looked, he ran up to her and hugged her.

"What happened?" He asked, pulling away.

"It's a long story. Have you seen what they've been saying about me?" Clarke asked. Javier nodded.

"Yeah, what a load of bullshit right?" Javier joked. Clarke cracked a smile and hugged him again. Of course Javier would never believe what any of them said, he knew who she really was on the inside.

"Bellamy didn't have to go to all that trouble to get me a new car...but I really appreciate it." Javier said. Clarke shrugged her shoulders, "Well that's Bellamy Blake for you, but I am really sorry about your car. I have no idea what happened to it, it was just like the engine gave out."

"Clarke, that car was probably older than you are. It really is alright, don't worry about it." Javier insisted. Clarke squeezed his hand and then headed for the elevator. Javier pushed the button for her and then held the door open as she stepped inside.

"Thank you for always looking out for me." She said as the doors closed. Before he could respond, she was on her way up to her floor to face Raven.

The doors slowly opened, revealing her all too familiar hallway. She made her way down towards her apartment like every other day, but today she didn't feel whole. Clarke turned the key in the slot, but the door was already unlocked. When Clarke entered, Raven was passed out on the couch with Harper, Monty, and Jasper. Clarke set her keys down on the counter and made her way towards her bedroom.

She drew a bath and sat in the tub in silence for a long while. All she could think about were his gorgeous brown eyes and perfectly white smile. She closed her eyes and pictured each place he'd touched her. When she did this, it was as though he was still there, but when she opened her eyes again, she faced reality.

Tomorrow was Tuesday and she would have to go back to work and med school. Her life would somewhat become normal again and all of the events of the past weekend would not matter. Bellamy would be flying off to Canada soon to film _Return to Earth_ and she wouldn't be able to contact him because he would be out of the country. The only way she would hear about him is through the media and by this point she knew they were all liars.

"Clarke...You've been in there a long time, is everything alright?" Raven asked from the other side of the door. Clarke stood up and stepped out of the bath, covering herself with a robe. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror and ran her fingers through her tangled blonde hair. As Raven began to knock again, Clarke opened the door and gave her friend a forced smile.

"What happened? Where's Bellamy? Did you find him?" She asked eagerly. Clarke walked past her friend and sat on her bed.

"Yeah, I found him." Clarke answered quietly. Raven sat on the bed next to her and leaned against Clarke.

"I heard what they were saying about you on the news...is it true?" Raven asked. Clarke jumped out of the bed and glared at Raven.

"How could you even say that to me? You're supposed to be my best friend! Of course it isn't true! Do you even know me at all?" Clarke screamed at Raven. Raven got up as well and threw her arms up in the air in frustration.

"Actually Clarke, I don't think I know you anymore. You've lied to me so much this past weekend that I don't know how I'm supposed to believe you. First you said you were staying home but instead you went and met Bellamy Blake, then you came home with him and hid him in the closet from me, next you just left me and Harper at the park and didn't tell us why, and then I find out on the news that you were at a hotel with Bellamy! How do I know what's the truth anymore?" Raven yelled back.

"You act like I wanted all of this to happen to me! I never asked for any of this. This wasn't my fantasy, it's yours! I didn't even want to like Bellamy, but I do and I have to live with that now." Clarke screamed. Raven crossed her arms.

"Clarke you have everything, you're going to be a doctor, you're dating Bellamy Blake, and you have family and friends who love and support you. I have none of that. I'm going to be a mechanic, I work two jobs just to get by, and my parents died before I could even really get to know them!" Raven argued. Clarke gulped and felt defeated.

"Well all of that is ruined now. Bellamy is going to film that movie in Canada and now the whole world thinks that I'm some whore who seduced Bellamy for money! I've never even had sex with him." Clarke said. Raven sat down next to her and squeezed her hand.

"Look, I'm sorry I should have never doubted you. The truth is, I envy you. After everything that's happened to you, I just don't know how to process it. I really love you Clarke, we'll get through this." Raven apologized. Clarke accepted her apology and rested her head against Raven's shoulder.

"Look who's back! Our very own celebrity!" Jasper exclaimed. Harper ran up to Clarke and embraced her.

"So if Clarke's famous, does that mean we can get into celebrity parties?" Monty asked enthusiastically. Clarke chuckled and motioned for her friends to come in for a group hug. She knew that if she was going to get through these next six months, she was going to need their support. However, no amount of group hugs or deep talks with them would fill the hole in her heart that Bellamy's absence had created.

* * *

"It will be best if we leave as soon as possible. Lionsgate wants to start filming in two weeks. The sooner we can get you up there to memorize the script, the better." Kane said as Bellamy was packing his bags. Octavia was sitting in the corner of the room, curled up in a chair and glaring at Kane. Bellamy could barely look at Kane without wanting to punch him.

"I'll be ready soon, we can fly out this afternoon." Bellamy replied. Octavia scoffed from the corner so Bellamy shot her a stern glare. He didn't want to piss Kane off anymore than he already was. If Kane was pissed off, he would go after Clarke because he knew that would get Bellamy to do whatever he wanted. Bellamy had to sacrifice his own happiness to protect Clarke, and he would do it over and over again if necessary.

"When can I come up and see you?" Octavia whined.

"You're welcome as often as your schedule allows." Kane answered for Bellamy.

"It's only six months, O. Before you know it I'll be back here." Bellamy reassured her. Octavia nodded and got up to hug her brother from behind as he shut his suitcase.

"I love you O." He said, spinning around and lifting her into the air. Octavia giggled. She always giggled when Bellamy picked her up and spun her around, he'd been doing it since she was just a little kid.

He set her back down on the ground and she struggled to compose herself again.

"Bell, you know that's not fair!" She argued, playfully punching him. He ran his thumb across her cheek and smiled.

"I wanted to see my baby sister smile one last time before I go." He replied. She reached her hand over and squeezed his hand.

"Can you do me a favor while I'm gone?" He whispered in her ear. She nodded.

"Look after Clarke for me, maybe spend some time with her if you want to." Bellamy begged.

"I promise I will try. Goodbye big brother." She said one last time. He picked up his suitcase and started to follow Kane towards the garage.

"Goodbye Octavia." He replied.

As he began loading his suitcases into the car, he realized he had forgotten something very important.

"Where are you going?" Kane shouted from inside the car. Bellamy burst into the house and ran for the living room. Octavia watched as he ran towards the fireplace and grabbed the painting Clarke had made. He held it close to his chest for a moment before running back to the car. He gently set it in one of his carry on bags and then climbed into the passenger seat next to Kane. Before he had the opportunity to consider getting out of the car again, Kane took off down the driveway and out onto the street. Bellamy took one last look at his mansion that he wouldn't see for six months.

As they drove towards the airport, Bellamy skimmed through Clarke's twitter feed. However, Clarke was obviously not one to use social media very often. He assumed the Raven must have set her up with one. Her last post was from a year prior and it was a picture of her and Raven baking cookies.

_ JaspJordan: My two favorite ladies baking me cookies. ClarkeGriff RavenRAY_

_ HARPer: JaspJordan What about me? :(_

_ MONTY_python: HARPer you'll always be my favorite lady ;)_

_ RavenRAY: MONTY_python JaspJordan HARPer ClarkeGriff If you don't come quick Clarkey and I will eat them all!_

Bellamy stared at her avi for the majority of the ride to the airport. It was a picture of her laughing on the couch in her apartment. It was the perfect in the moment shot of her. She was wearing a beautiful blue dress and holding a painting with an award on it. He assumed she must have entered in some gallery show and won. He wouldn't doubt her winning for a second, she was an incredibly talented artist.

"Alright Bellamy we're here!" Kane said, handing the valet the keys to the car. There were reporters all over the entrance to the terminal. Bellamy put on his hood and sunglasses before stepping out into the blinding camera light. Kane smiled and waved at the reporters while they spat inappropriate questions at Bellamy.

"Why are you leaving Clarke and the baby?"

"Are you really the father? We've heard reports that Clarke sleeps around!"

Bellamy ripped the microphone out of a male reporter's hands and glared at the camera. Kane tried to step in and salvage the situation but he was pushed out of the way by several other reporters.

"None of that stuff about Clarke is true. She is amazing, smart, beautiful, and just plain nice. She wouldn't hurt a fly. Now if you'll excuse me I have a flight to catch." Bellamy said passionately, pushing the microphone back into the reporter's face.

Bellamy stormed into the airport with an angry Kane in tow. All of his manager's insults were a blur as he made his way through security and to his gate. Once they got situated at the gate, Kane went off to use the restroom. Bellamy signed several autographs before sinking into a chair in the corner of the terminal. He opened his phone and typed messages to Clarke. He would contemplate sending them, but then decide not to. He didn't want to hurt her anymore than he already had. He needed to give her space to get out of the spotlight and forget about him for a little while. But he knew he could never forget about her.

"SkyAir Flight 234 service to Vancouver is now boarding First Class passengers only. All passengers in First Class are welcome to board."

Bellamy filed into line behind Kane, but hesitated to hand his boarding pass to the lady at the ticket counter. His eyes locked on a man wearing a military uniform fumbling with his bag. Kane stopped in the jetway and screamed for Bellamy to get over there but Bellamy ignored him. When he approached the frazzled man, he smiled and handed him his ticket.

"Take my seat, please." Bellamy insisted. The man looked up at Bellamy and smiled. He had a huge scar running down his face.

"No I insist, please take my seat and I'll take yours. I don't mind." Bellamy said. The man smiled widely at Bellamy and accepted the ticket. Bellamy motioned for the man to make his way to the ticket counter and he scurried over. Kane rolled his eyes at Bellamy and then boarded the plane.

Bellamy waited to board until zone 4. His new seat was 29C, so towards the back of the plane. When he made his way up to the ticket counter again, the woman collecting tickets thanked him for what he did. Bellamy shrugged it off and then stepped onto the plane. He saw the soldier sitting in his seat, savoring the taste of a hot sandwich. Kane was sitting in the row across from the man, vigorously typing away on his computer.

Bellamy made his way down the tiny aisle to the back of the plane and stowed his bags above the seat. Once he got settled in his seat, he pulled out his phone and typed a message to Clarke but deleted it just after he wrote it.

_In such a short time, you've changed me. I'm a better man because of you. I just gave up my first class seat to a soldier because I knew that was something you would do. I love the man I'm becoming now because of you. I miss you so much. -xo Bell_

Just as he erased the message, the plane began to back out of the gate. Bellamy turned off his phone like he was told and placed it in his backpack. Then, he drifted off to sleep for the duration of the flight, with dreams of Clarke to keep him company on the long flight away from home.

* * *

**A/N: I promise I won't keep them apart for too long and that this is the last time that they will separate. I do believe that absence makes the heart grow fonder. I also promise that the familiar face I was talking about in the last chapter will appear next chapter. She will be Bellamy's costar (no worries she won't come between Bellarke) but I think she will add an interesting flare to the story. As always thank you for your kind comments and suggestions. I also promise to have more Miller, Monty, Jasper, Harper, and Raven if I can. If there's any mini stories you'd like for them to have within this story don't be afraid to suggest it :) I don't bite. **


	12. Chapter 12

The first three months that Bellamy was gone passed by like a blur to Clarke. Days felt like they overlapped with one another to the point where she couldn't keep track anymore. She refused to watch television, listen to the radio, or go out other than to work and school. The paparazzi weren't as interested in her as they used to be but they still tried to get a story every once in awhile. Luckily for Clarke, they were getting bored with her daily routine. There's only so much you can make up about someone who stays inside all day. That was the purpose of her behavior, she wanted to disappear from their radar and slip back into some sort of a normal life. The rumors about her being pregnant were debunked due to the fact that she was actually losing weight rather than gaining it. Some tabloids claimed that she had an abortion or a miscarriage, but they had no evidence to back it up. It was all just speculation and she hoped that she could learn to live with that.

Raven loathed Clarke's behavior and desperately tried to get her best friend to come out with her. Instead, Clarke insisted on staying inside and writing letters to Bellamy. She knew that writing love letters was so out of date, but since she really didn't use social media, it was the best way she had to try and reach him. She had attempted to text him, but her messages never delivered.

She wrote and mailed letters to him everyday, but they were always sent back to her with a delivery failure note stamped on the front across his name. She refused to get rid of any of his letters in hopes that maybe someday she would get the address right and then she could send him all of the letters. Until then, she would continue to write him until her hand cramped up.

"Here we go with our usual Friday night spiel…" Jasper began. Jasper, Raven, Harper, and Monty were about to go out to Mecca like they did every weekend. Whenever they went out, they would always try to coax Clarke into tagging along but she refused. If she went to Mecca, she would be surrounded by memories of him. She would also be bombarded with personal questions by the paparazzi that they could turn into something even worse than her pregnancy scandal.

The pregnancy scandal almost cost Clarke her job and her spot at medical school. Both places were furious by the negative attention they were receiving because of Clarke. Luckily, they gave her a chance to explain herself and agreed to allow her to stay as long as she stayed out of the spotlight. This was just another reason why Clarke refused to go out anymore.

"I guess she's not coming...again." Monty wined as he stepped out the door. Harper followed, lacing her hand through his. Then, Jasper ran down the hallway trying to pump the group up for a night full of dancing, alcohol, and adventure. Raven gave Clarke a sad hug goodbye and then locked the front door, leaving Clarke alone in the apartment.

Clarke reached for her pen and notebook paper to begin writing Bellamy. She stared at the wall where the painting that she gave him used to hang and tapped her pen against her lips. She missed him so much that it hurt.

_Dear Bellamy,_

_It's been exactly three months since you left to shoot the movie in Vancouver. I wish I could say that time has passed by quickly without you here, but I'd be lying. The truth is, each day blends together for me. I feel so lost and tired all the time. I never realized how much the press could ruin in my life. I can't go out anywhere without stories being made up about me or pictures being taken. I honestly don't understand how you are able to handle it so graciously most of the time. It's so hard every day to go through this without you. I wish you were here to hold my hand and kiss my forehead, and fight through this with me, but I know you are where you need to be. You can't let the world down by refusing to film this movie; not after everything Kane did. Plus I understand that you left to try and protect me from what you have to deal with but the truth is, you can't protect me from everything. As long as we decide to be together...if we even are together...I want to work through this publicity mess as a team. Anyways, I want you to know that I'm still waiting patiently for you to come back. I couldn't find another guy like you even if I tried, but I understand if you decide you want to move on to someone else. I'm sure there are plenty of wonderful girls up in Canada. Anyways, I hope I hear from you someday soon and I hope that filming is going well. I can't wait to see the movie when it comes out next year._

_Your princess,_

_Clarke _

Clarke sealed the envelope and placed it gently on the kitchen counter next to all of the other letters. The apartment was beginning to get full of them.

Clarke sat back down on the couch and stared at the blank television screen until she heard her phone ringing. At first she let the phone keep ringing, assuming it was just drunk Harper trying to call her and tell her how awesome she is, but when the phone stopped ringing and Clarke checked the caller ID, she realized it was from a number that she didn't recognize.

Her heart skipped a beat as she redialed the number and listened to it ring. She hoped to God that Bellamy had somehow found a way to contact her in the middle of the woods in Vancouver, Canada, but it wasn't him. Who it was on the other line was someone Clarke had never expected to hear from.

"Hey Clarke, it's Octavia." She said on the line. Clarke gasped and cleared her throat.

"Oh hey Octavia, what's up?" Clarke asked, trying to sound calm and cool. On the inside her entire body felt like jello and her mind was racing with a million different questions.

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to come over and hang out, just have a girls night. It's been really lonely ever since Bell left and I'm assuming you feel the same way so we might as well sulk about it together." Octavia explained. Clarke tried to form words but every time she opened her mouth, nothing but silence escaped her lips.

"Are you still there?" Octavia asked. Clarke coughed and forced herself to speak.

"Uh yeah...when do you want to get together?" She stuttered. Clarke heard Octavia purse her lips on the other end of the phone before she replied.

"Come over now, I'll have my bodyguard pick you up." Octavia said.

"Uh, yeah sounds great. Um...See you soon." Clarke said.

"See you soon!" Octavia repeated before hanging up the phone.

Clarke rushed to get a shower and get dressed. She had no idea when Octavia's bodyguard would arrive so she went as fast as she could. Clarke threw on a pair of jeans and a dark purple blouse before heading out the door and down the corridor. Once she got off the elevator, she saw Javier standing in the lobby talking to a very tall and very muscular man wearing all black. Clarke noticed how he must have tattoos all over his body because part of his back tattoo went all the way up to his neck. The man turned to Clarke and nodded politely.

Octavia's bodyguard led Clarke out to his car in the front parking lot. None of the paparazzi dared to go near her when she was with him and it felt relaxing.

When they arrived at the car, the man opened the door for Clarke and helped her into the passenger seat. Then he got into the driver's seat and drove them down the main highway.

"So you're Octavia's bodyguard, huh?" Clarke tried to spark up conversation. The man refused to say anything to her. Instead, he remained silent and focused on the road.

"What's your name?" Clarke asked him. He still didn't respond, which only made Clarke more frustrated with him.

"Look I get that you're a bodyguard and all but this is not the secret service, you're protecting Octavia Blake. You can at least be polite and respond to me." Clarke persisted. The man seemed to be getting more and more annoyed by the second.

When they pulled into the driveway of the Blake Mansion, Clarke tried her best to hold back her tears. She knew going to the Blake's was probably the worst idea she had ever had, but she wanted to spend time with Octavia. She hoped that maybe Octavia had had contact with Bellamy and would be able to provide her with an accurate address to reach him at.

The bodyguard opened the door for Clarke and helped her out of the car. Then, he lead her up the front lawn and to the front doors. He pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. The home seemed much more empty and quiet since Bellamy left. Octavia was sitting on the couch, curled up in a blanket and watching television. She paused the tv when she saw Clarke and patted a seat next to her for Clarke to sit.

The bodyguard approached Octavia and whispered in her ear before leaving them alone. Octavia seemed more tense after he left, but she instantly shook it off and smiled at Clarke.

"Who is he?" Clarke asked her. Octavia folded her hands in her lap and sighed longingly.

"His name is Lincoln, he's not really a people person. I'm the only person he will speak to. Bellamy assigned him to look after me while he is gone. Originally I thought the idea was stupid, and I assumed Bellamy was trying to treat me like a child, but the truth is, I actually kind of like having Lincoln around. He understands me and it's like he'd take a bullet for me or something." Octavia explained.

"So why did you invite me over?" Clarke asked. Octavia rested her arm against the back of the couch and shrugged her shoulders.

"Before my brother left he suggested that we get together and have some girl time. I guess he just wanted the two most important women in his life to get to know each other." Octavia answered. Clarke sat back against the couch and thought. It made sense that Bellamy would want them to spend time together. Especially without Kane around, she wouldn't have to worry.

"Have you heard from him?" Clarke asked nervously.

"No I haven't, I've tried to skype him but he never answers. He must be really busy with this movie." Octavia replied. Clarke instantly felt defeated. If his own sister couldn't reach him, there was no way she was going to.

"I was thinking about trying him again on skype tonight, would you be up for that?" Octavia asked. Clarke instantly jumped to her answer, "Absolutely!"

While Octavia worked to set up her laptop, Clarke went into the kitchen and took a shot of whiskey. She shook off the bitter taste and then rejoined Octavia in the living room. Now, Clarke was prepared to handle the worst.

"Okay are you ready?" Octavia asked. Clarke nodded nervously and tapped her foot. Octavia pressed the call button.

_Rinnnnnnnnng_

Clarke couldn't stop her body from shaking.

_Rinnnnnnnnng_

She placed her nails in her mouth and chewed on them nervously

_Rinnnnnnnng_

Clarke looked at Octavia who looked just as nervous. Suddenly, they reached over and grasped each other's hands. Octavia gave Clarke's hand a squeeze which instantly eased some of her tension.

_Rinnnnnnnnng_

Clarke could sense disappointment from Octavia. How wasn't going to answer agai-

_Connecting to Bellamy Blake_

At the exactly same time, the girls squealed and hugged one another. Clarke felt like she was on top of the world. She was about to speak to Bellamy.

On the left side of the screen, all Clarke could see was darkness, but on the right side of the screen, she could see herself and Octavia smiling like idiots at the computer.

Then, the black screen disappeared and a very tired, very handsome looking Bellamy Blake appeared on the screen. He was sitting in a small trailer. Clarke could see some of his costumes lined up on racks behind him. His hair was much longer than it was when he left and he had some stubble on his face. He was also covered in fake blood, cuts, and dirt.

He seemed shocked when he saw Clarke. He obviously was not expected to see her when he answered a video call from his little sister. Bellamy cleared his throat and looked away from the camera.

"Could you give us a minute?" Octavia asked Clarke while she glared at her brother. Clarke nodded and headed into the kitchen to take a few more shots. She wasn't sure how much time had passed when Octavia returned into the kitchen and sent Clarke back to speak to Bellamy alone. When she sat down on the couch and looked at the screen, he could barely look at her.

"I didn't mean for this to happen." He muttered.

"You didn't mean for what to happen? For you to talk to me? I haven't heard from you in three months and this is what I get?" Clarke screamed. Bellamy slammed his fists against the table and ran his fingers through his long-curly hair.

"Clarke, I can't talk to you...please…" He whimpered, but Clarke persisted.

"No, you can't do that to me Bellamy Blake. I've missed you, I've missed you so fucking much it physically hurts and I hate it. I hate every day I spend without you." Clarke screamed. Bellamy had tears welling up in his eyes as he listened to the pain in Clarke's voice.

"I'm trying to protect you! You honestly think I don't want to talk to you? That I don't miss you too? I miss you every second of every damn day, Clarke. Speaking to you now puts you at risk. Kane won't stop until he tears you down enough for you to leave me. I'm trying to convince him that I don't care about you. I can't let him hurt you again." Bellamy cried. Now tears escaped Clarke's eyes as well.

"I did all of this to protect you, Clarke. I took this movie deal to stop him from hurting you. It's selfish of me to be with you if all i'm going to do is ruin your life. You have so much going for you and…"

"Bellamy stop it! Ever since you left I've realized one very important thing. Nothing that Kane, Sadie Jones, or any other reporter makes up about me could ever hurt me as much as being away from you does. I don't care what the world thinks about me anymore. I just care about you. Bellamy, I've written you letters every damn day. I've tried to send them to you but they always get returned but that didn't stop me from trying. I needed to somehow still be connected to you. I'm so glad you ran into me that night outside of Mecca, I'm so glad you kidnapped me and took me to Jackson's, I'm so glad you came back for me when you accidently took my dad's watch, and I'm glad you're in my life." Clarke sobbed. Bellamy pressed his fingers to his lips and then placed them on the webcam screen. Clarke did the same and imagined their hands touching.

"I need to see you, I need to come home." Bellamy panicked.

"No! You have millions of innocent fans who are dying to see you in this movie. Bellamy Blake never gives up. You're going to finish this film and I'm going to be right here waiting for you when you come home. I promise." Clarke said to him.

"Okay, I'll stay." He promised her.

"Alright, well I guess I'll let you get back to filming." Clarke said. She could hear someone knocking on the door to Bellamy's trailer.

"Alright, Till we meet again?" He asked.

"Till we meet again." She answered and signed off.

* * *

"Bellamy it's time!"

Bellamy opened the door to let in his costar/love interest in the movie. She smiled and took a seat on his couch.

"What scene are we filming now, Lexa." Bellamy asked. She ran her fingers through her beaded and braided hair and shrugged.

"Who knows, I was just told to tell you that you're needed on set in 15." Lexa replied. Lexa played Bellamy's love interest and costar in the movie. The premise of the movie was that Bellamy was an astronaut that was frozen in time floating through space and was not woken up until the Earth needed him to save it. So, 1000 years after he was placed in the capsule, he was thrust back onto Earth. However, Earth had reverted back to jurassic times. The only people that were still alive were savage warriors lead by a commander named Alycia (Lexa's character).

Alycia and Luke (Bellamy's character) fall in love and save the world. It was a pretty predictable movie, but one that would draw millions of teens and young adults. Although he had many love scenes with Lexa, Clarke had nothing to worry about. He was totally and faithfully devoted to her. Plus, even if he wanted to be with Lexa, he couldn't. Lexa didn't play for the same team. Lexa was dating an actress named Costia. Costia made frequent visits to the set because she lived close by so Bellamy had gotten to know her quite well. She and Lexa were very happy together and he was happy for them. He finally knew what it was like to care about someone unconditionally.

"What's the matter?" Lexa asked him. Bellamy opened up his phone and showed Lexa a picture of Clarke.

"Damn, she's gorgeous. If I wasn't tied down and she wasn't yours I would totally go for her. Great choice Bellamy." Lexa said. Bellamy playfully punched her and laughed.

"You miss her don't you?" Lexa said seriously.

"More than anything in the world…" Bellamy answered.

"So it is true what they say...absence does make the heart grow fonder." Lexa replied. Bellamy hadn't thought of that, but it was true. The longer he was apart from Clarke, the more he wanted her. He was falling for her and he wasn't even around her.

"BELLAMY BLAKE YOU'RE ON IN ONE MINUTE!" Kane shouted from outside of his trailer. Bellamy and Lexa rolled their eyes.

"You better go, I'll try and think of something to cheer you up while you're gone." Lexa said. Bellamy thanked her, and then ran out of the trailer to film the next scene.


	13. Chapter 13

Another month passed by with no contact from Bellamy. Octavia would try to skype him but he always declined her calls. Clarke assumed that he was either so busy that he didn't have the time to answer, or that he was trying to protect Clarke from Kane. Either way, it still hurt both of the girls not to hear from him.

To help fill the void from Bellamy's absence, Clarke agreed to move in with Octavia until Bellamy came home. Octavia suggested it since she was getting lonely living in such a gigantic mansion all by herself. Although Lincoln was there almost all the time, he wasn't really much company In Clarke's opinion). Lincoln minded his own business and watched Octavia like his life depended on it. Clarke was almost certain that the man could predict Octavia's every move.

Clarke was sitting on Bellamy's bed, brushing her hair. While he was away, Clarke was staying in his bedroom. Although the house had five spare bedrooms, none of them felt right. Staying in Bellamy's room made her feel closer to him; almost like he wasn't gone. The entire room smelled like him, and it was very comforting. Clarke would spend every night sleeping in one of his oversized t-shirts. She felt like the longer she was away from him, the more her feelings for him grew.

Clarke's thoughts were interrupted by Octavia shouting to her from the kitchen. Clarke jumped off of the bed and ran out into the hallways to hear Octavia more clearly.

"Clarke, can you come here for a second?" Octavia called out. Clarke ran down the stairs and passed Lincoln on her way to meet Octavia. Like always, Clarke said hello to Lincoln and he grunted in response.

"Hey Octavia, what's up?" Clarke asked, hugging her new friend once she arrived. Octavia pulled out Clarke's phone from her jean's pocket and set it on the granite countertop. Clarke's mouth gaped open, she had completely forgot about her phone and didn't even realize it was gone until now.

"You left your phone down here last night and it wouldn't stop ringing, so I decided I would just answer it. It was your roommate, Raven. She freaked out about the fact that she was talking to me and then went on to see if we wanted to go out later. I know how you and Bellamy feel about being in the spotlight, so I invited her over here for a little get together instead. She's bringing a few more of your friends too. They will be here by seven so make sure you're ready." Octavia said cheerfully. The 21-year-old loved to throw parties because it was a way for her to let loose and be free (something that she never experienced as a child). Clarke, however, was not the partying type, especially after the incident at the last party Octavia threw.

Clarke groaned, "Octavia, I hate parties..."

"Well I love them," Octavia interrupted, "and since this is my house and I'm tired of being cooped up in here, I'm inviting your friends over. You need to spend time with them."

Clarke rolled her eyes and grabbed an apple off of the kitchen counter. She loved her friends, but lately she just felt disconnected from them. Their lives just didn't seem to mesh anymore. She still loved them to death, but they saw fame differently from her. They thought that the paparazzi were a positive thing, that everything they hear in the media is 100% true, and that celebrities are like gods. Clarke didn't see it that way, she didn't look at Octavia as Octavia Blake, Actress and Model; she looked at her as simply her friend, Octavia. Clarke valued the truth more than anything and she was determined to find it for herself.

"Any word from Bellamy?" Clarke asked, trying to change the subject. Octavia shook her head and sighed.

"Nothing yet." She replied coldly. It was evident that Bellamy's absence was irritating Octavia. Clarke knew that she shouldn't have even bothered asking. If Bellamy really did answer, Octavia would tell Clarke immediately. However, she still had hope that maybe if she asked often enough, her wish would come true.

"Why won't he answer? I mean seriously, it can't be that hard to hide our conversations from Kane. He did it before, why can't he do it again?" Clarke ranted. She was pacing around the kitchen, vigorously biting her nails. Octavia grabbed Clarke's wrist to stop her from pacing and then sat her down.

"He doesn't want to answer because if he sees us or if he sees you, he's going to leave the movie. I could tell by the look in his eyes the last time that we talked that he was seconds away from abandoning this film. In order to see this through, he has to cut us off." Octavia explained.

Clarke knew she was probably right. Bellamy would talk to her if it was possible, but right now, it just wasn't. They could make it another two months without one another...she hoped.

"Go put on something nice. I'll order some pizzas and send Lincoln out for beer. Your friends will be here soon and I can't wait to show them how to party Blake style!" Octavia exclaimed. Clarke rested her elbows on the cool-granite countertop and ran her hands through her hair, nervous about the evening to come.

* * *

"Bellamy Blake!" Bellamy heard from the front door of his trailer. He spun around in his chair to face the door where a figure was standing. The person took the stairs up into the trailer and smiled at Bellamy. Bellamy ran to the door and embraced his old friend.

"Miller!" Bellamy exclaimed as he held his friend close. Miller laughed and pulled away to do his special handshake with Bellamy. Once they were done, Miller popped open a soda and fell onto the couch to relax.

"What are you doing here?" Bellamy asked. He was thrilled to see his best friend, but he knew something had to be up if Miller came all the way to Canada and found him on set.

"I was going to ask you the same question." Miller responded. Bellamy could hear a hint of concern in his friend's voice.

"Kane didn't give me a choice." Bellamy replied coldly. Miller stood up, walked around the trailer, and looked at all of the pictures hanging on the wall. Most of them were ads of Bellamy that Kane hanged up on the wall to remind Bellamy of who he was supposed to be. However, next to his bedside, he had the painting Clarke gave him and a picture of her. Miller smiled at those two photos and then turned back to Bellamy.

"I'll be honest, for awhile I was worried about you. I've known you for years and I was scared that Kane really did change you, but Clarke has kept you grounded. The line was blurring between who you were supposed to be and who you actually are, but Clarke has diffused that line. She's good for you man, so why are you here?" Miller asked.

Bellamy explained why he had to leave and accept the movie offer. Once he was done, Miller understood why Bellamy agreed to this, but that didn't mean he supported it.

"Protecting Clarke and appeasing your fans are not the only reasons why you agreed to do this." Miller said. Bellamy gulped and looked down at the ground.

"You're not just afraid of what Kane will do to her, you're afraid of what he will do to you. Admit it, Bellamy, you're scared." Miller pressed on. Bellamy turned away and tried to think of an excuse to tell his friend but he couldn't come up with one.

"You're right. I did this for all of those reasons, okay? I don't need this lecture right now, I'm just trying to make it through these next two months and then I can go back to where I belong." Bellamy answered. Miller shook his head.

"You don't get it, do you? This will never end. You need to set Kane straight!" Miller yelled. Bellamy rubbed his temples and pursed his lips.

"And how the hell am I supposed to do that, huh? I have tried!" Bellamy screamed, throwing his hands down.

"For one, stop giving Kane what he wants, even if it could hurt Clarke. I can cover the PR stuff if you'd just tell me what's going on. Dude, we are like brothers and you made these decisions without even speaking to me." Miller said. Bellamy hadn't even thought to mention this decision to Miller because everything happened too quickly.

"Look I get it, I fucked up. I fuck everything up." Bellamy whimpered, sliding down onto the couch.

"You don't fuck everything up, but you're afraid to ask for help. You think that you have to do this alone, but you don't. Stop distancing yourself from everyone who loves you." Miller coached him.

"I'm not distancing myself…"

"Then why won't you answer Clarke and Octavia on skype? Why won't you let them know where exactly you are? Did you know Clarke writes you letters every damn day? I found a pile of them when I helped her move into your place-"

"Wait, Clarke moved into my place?" Bellamy interrupted. Miller nodded.

"Octavia was lonely living in a big house by herself so she invited Clarke to stay with her until you come back. But, seriously Bellamy, why won't you just answer them? There's no excuse for you blowing them off all the time." Miller said.

"I just can't answer them… you don't understand…"

"That's bullshit Blake and you know it."

"FINE! If I answer them, if I see Clarke again...I just can't handle that." Bellamy cried.

Miller nodded his head and headed for the door. Before he left, he set the bag of notes from Clarke on the couch and then said, "look, you focus on finishing this movie and getting the balls to answer your sister and girlfriend, I'll handle getting Kane back for all he's done. I'll see you soon bro."

Bellamy thanked Miller and waited until his friend shut the door before racing over to the couch to read some of Clarke's letters. Tears filled his eyes as he read them. He hadn't realized just how much she cared about him. He figured she would be better off without him, but he was starting to realize that that wasn't the case.

Suddenly he heard a knock on his door. He quickly stuffed the letters back into the bag, afraid that it was Kane on the other side of the door, but to his surprise, it was Lexa.

"Bellamy?" Lexa asked on the other side of the door. Bellamy wiped a couple stray tears from his eyes and let the brunette in. She was in her costume, dressed in armor with a fake sword and her hair in beads and braids. She also had war paint covering her face.

"Is everything alright?" She asked, noticing how red his eyes still were from crying. Bellamy sat back down on the couch and rested his head against his hands.

"I miss her." He mumbled. Lexa sat down next to him and rested her hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"Only two more months and you'll be home." She reassured him. Bellamy nodded and hid the letters under his bed.

"They want to film a couple scenes from Act 5 this afternoon so we better get going." Lexa said as she exited the trailer. Bellamy followed her closely behind and then locked his trailer.

"If you want to skype her tonight, I can help make sure Kane doesn't stop by. I know it's hard, but you should really stop ignoring her." Lexa suggested as they stepped on set. After reading Clarke's letters, he felt like it would be rude of him not to speak to her. As much as it would kill him, it was something that had to be done.

"I'd really appreciate that, thank you." He said to her. Lexa nodded and then led him to where they were filming the first scene of the day. In this scene, Bellamy's and Lexa's characters had just survived being chased by several mutated reptiles and they were trying to figure out what to do next. Bellamy stepped in front of the cameras and faced Lexa. His makeup artist, Fox, did finishing touches on his look before filming began. He had fake blood, bruises, sweat and dirt all over his body, as did Lexa. Bellamy ran his lines over and over again in his head while Fox finished applying more fake blood. When she were done, Bellamy and Lexa were cued to start the scene.

"Are you alright?" Lexa asked, sounding out of breath. Bellamy glanced around at the fake, almost prehistoric forest and nodded. Then, he pulled her close to him and kissed her forehead.

"I am alright as long as you're alive." He whispered to her softly. He knew this line would make the fans swoon and that was why it was added. However, he delivered this line with the thought of Clarke standing before him rather than Lexa. He really wouldn't be alright unless Clarke was breathing.

Lexa looked up at him and gently rested her small hands on his cheek. Bellamy pictured when Clarke did the same gesture to make his emotions seem more real. During every intimate scene with Lexa, he imaged that he was with Clarke. People were saying that his acting seemed to be getting much better ever since he met Clarke, but that was because he finally understood what it felt like to be in love. Lexa's nice line snapped Bellamy out of his trance. He probably looked like he was swooning over Lexa, but he was simply reminiscing about Clarke.

"Luke, what are we supposed to do now? How are we supposed to accomplish bring peace back to Earth? We just come from such different worlds, no one will listen to us." She asked him quietly. Bellamy closed his eyes and sighed, thinking about his similar situation with Clarke. How would anyone listen to him and Clarke? She was a small town college student and he was a famous movie star...would they ever be able to find peace with the paparazzi?

He paused before his next line a little bit longer than he was supposed to because he forgot what he was supposed to say. Lexa gazed into his eyes lovingly, waiting for him to deliver his next line. Bellamy's gaze went right through her so all he could see was Clarke.

Just as the director was about to yell cut and make them start over because of Bellamy's mistake, Bellamy improvised a line to answer Lexa's.

"Sometimes the strongest bonds are created between people who are completely different from one another. We may not know what will happen tomorrow, but what we do know is that we will always have each other. I will never leave you and I will always protect you no matter what. People will see that if a girl from the ground and a boy from space can come together for the greater good, so can they. They will have no other choice than to listen to us." Bellamy improvised. Everything he said was about Clarke, and for a moment, he felt like she was actually there instead of Lexa.

Then, like they rehearsed, Lexa kissed him. There was nothing Bellamy hated more than kissing scenes and sex scenes. They were always so awkward, uncomfortable, and empty. Especially now that he knew what it was like to kiss someone he actually loved, it made it very difficult for him to act like he enjoyed it. He couldn't imagine how Lexa felt, she was always cast as straight even though she wasn't, so Bellamy was sure she wasn't too thrilled to be kissing him. However, they both took it like a pro and did their best to make it seem like they were absolutely and undeniably in love with one another for the cameras.

When Lexa pulled away, the director yelled cut and everyone clapped for the actors. As much as he thought that he had completely fucked up the scene, apparently they thought his improv was brilliant. When Bellamy came over to watch the scene, he was amazed by the fact that despite how uncomfortable he was, it didn't show at all. Anyone who watched that scene would be able to feel his character's love for her character. That was what made him such a talented movie star, he was able to channel his emotions and fake how he truly felt for the sake of scenes.

"Alright Bellamy, we have one last scene to film in this location." The director said. Bellamy nodded and ran back on set with Lexa.

"Okay, in this scene, Luke finally professes his love for Alycia. You've just kissed and you know the mutant reptiles will retaliate shortly, so you have to tell her how you feel in case something kills you. Ready...Action!" He finished.

Bellamy gazed lovingly into Lexa's eyes and held her close to him. The sound of a fake mutant reptile occurred and they gazed off into the distance in fear as they were instructed.

"We have to get going, they will be back to kill us any second now." Lexa said to him as she turned to walk away. Bellamy grabbed her by her hand and stopped her from leaving his side.

"There's something I have to tell you." He said to her. Lexa held both of his hands and tilted her head slightly, acting curious to hear what he had to say.

"In case we don't make it through this...I need you to know that I love you, Clarke."

The entire set fell silent as Clarke's name slipped out of Bellamy's mouth. Lexa turned to face the director who couldn't seem to fathom what had just happened.

"CUT!" He shouted, even though it wasn't necessary since the set was silent. Bellamy could feel a blush creeping up on his cheeks. He'd not only fucked up one of the most important lines in the move, but he fucked it up by calling Lexa's character, Clarke.

"I'm so…"

"Take five Bellamy." The director interrupted him. Bellamy bit his lip, nodded, and then sulked off set. He'd just told a group of 40 or so people that he was in love with Clarke Griffin.

"I'm in love with Clarke Griffin!" He gasped and ran for his tent, determined to finally see her face again, and be where he was supposed to be, by her side.

* * *

**A/N: So sorry for the wait, I've been so busy this week with finals, prom, and graduation stuff that I haven't had the chance to really work on this story. Luckily I had some free time today to make sure it was how I wanted it to be before I submitted it. Bellarke won't be apart for too much longer, next chapter you will get more Monty, Jasper, Raven, and Harper (at Octavia's little get together) and the end of Bellamy's time in Canada. Also, like many people have been requesting, Miller has a plan to get revenge on Kane so that should be interesting to see play out in the next couple chapters. Like always, I love reading your reviews. They keep me motivated to continue this fic and make my day. I also love suggestions too because I want to add in stuff that my reader want. This is all for you guys! **

**Also! Keep voting for The 100 (SciFi TV Show) for the Teen Choice Awards. Especially for Bob (TV SciFi Actor), Eliza (TV Scifi Actress), Marie and Lindsey (Scene Stealer), Bellarke (TV Chemistry), Alycia (TV Breakout Star), and for The 100 fandom as the best fandom (because we totally are) **


	14. Chapter 14

"Guess who's here!" Raven shouted from the foyer of the Blake mansion. Clarke rolled her eyes and made her way down the stairs to meet her friends. Harper and Monty brought a bottle of wine, Raven supplied the pizza, and Jasper provided movies for them to watch. After swooning over Octavia for a solid ten minutes, her friends made their way into the family room and set down all of their snacks and supplies. Octavia has tons of drinks and snacks set up for the group to munch on while they spent time together.

While her friends made their way to the kitchen to pour their first drinks, Clarke took a seat right next to one of the two story windows in the family room and watched the rain race down the glass. She gently rested her fingers of the cold surface and fell into a deep trance. The last thing she wanted to do was party with her friends, but it was Octavia's house and Octavia's decision.

"Clarke, please try to have fun tonight. They all really miss you." Octavia said as she joined Clarke on the couch. Lincoln filed into the room directly behind Octavia and then took his place in the corner quietly so he could watch her.

Clarke shrugged her shoulders at Octavia and continued to watch the rain pour harder and harder. She took in a final moment of silence before her friends burst in the room, turned on the television, and spoke loudly to one another.

Octavia instantly meshed with Clarke's friends. This didn't surprise her because Octavia had a talent for getting along with just about anyone. Jasper left on the entertainment channel and then pulled out monopoly for the group to play.

The room filled up with happiness and laughter, all except Clarke and Lincoln who stood silently in the corner of the room. Octavia occasionally glanced over at the two which made Lincoln's body tense even more than it already was. Her eyes told Clarke that she wanted her to participate but Clarke wasn't in the mood. It just didn't feel right to party with her friends, in Bellamy's house, without Bellamy there.

After about an hour of play and a crushing lead by Jasper, the group decided at take a five minute intermission. Monty playfully tackled Jasper onto the couch and Harper followed Octavia into the kitchen to get more drinks.

"You're such a cheater! There's no way you could have so many hotels already! You have to be cheating." Monty panted as Jasper threw him to the ground.

"I am not! You're just bitter because you always lose!" Jasper teased him. Monty laughed and playfully pushed Jasper off of him.

"That's enough fooling around boys, we have wine in our hands now and a white rug below our feet so let's try to act like adults now." Harper chimed in. She handed Clarke a glass and gave her a small smile.

"It's going to be okay." Harper whispered before rejoining the group on the floor to finish the game. Clarke sipped her wine and absentmindedly watched the report on the entertainment channel. It was TMZ and they were talking about Bruce Jenner when one of the reporters stopped the whole room. He held one hand up to silence everyone while he listened to a message on his smartphone. Clarke could tell that something big was about to happen so she hopped over to the couch and turned up the volume. This got Octavia's attention, who insisted that they pause the game to see what was going on.

"You guys are never going to believe what I just heard!" The man with long blond hair and sunglasses said to the host. Everyone on the tv swiveled their chairs around to face him and the camera zoomed in.

"An anonymous source who was on the set of _Return to Earth, _a film coming out next year starring Bellamy Blake and Lexa Debnam Carey, has video footage of Bellamy Blake making a major slip up while filming a scene of the movie. He's sending it to me now." The man announced. Clarke and Octavia simultaneously shattered their glasses of wine and then looked at one another in awe. This couldn't' be good.

The show broke to commercial in order to set up the clip of Bellamy. Clarke took the time to overthink what they could possibly have on Bellamy. Bloopers were normal, right? What made this one so special? Although he was a perfectionist, Clarke was sure he must have messed up his lines before...why does it matter so much now?

Clarke glanced at Octavia who was most likely thinking the same thing. The brunette wouldn't stop shaking so Jasper sat next to her and rested his hand on her knee. She smiled at him until Lincoln slammed his fist against the wall and growled. Jasper immediately jumped off of Octavia and onto the floor. She glared at Lincoln who remained stoic until the show returned.

"Welcome back to TMZ, if you're just joining us, Chris was sent a video of Bellamy Blake fumbling his lines on the set of his new movie, _Return to Earth. _Now, I know what you're all thinking, bloopers are normal, right? Well not when they reveal something of this magnitude. Take a look…"

The screen changed to a rough cut of Bellamy standing in a forest with Lexa. He didn't even look like himself covered in dirt, sweat, fake blood, and cuts. His hair was messy, like he'd been running and Lexa was dressed in armor and war paint. Clarke leaned in closer to get a better look at what was going on.

"There's something I have to tell you." Bellamy said to Lexa. He was holding her hand and gazing lovingly into her eyes. This made Clarke's heart twinge with jealousy. She knew that Lexa was gay and that she could trust Bellamy but it still made her feel jealous that he was looking at another girl the way he looked at her. Lexa squeezed his hands in hers and tilted her head slightly, anticipating what he had to tell her. Clarke could feel the same way.

Bellamy pulled her close and licked his lips, Clarke's body felt numb, remembering what his lips felt like against hers.

"In case we don't make it through this…" He whispered to her. Clarke and Octavia inched closer and closer to the TV, full of nerves.

I need you to know that I love you, Clarke." He finished. Lexa immediately dropped his hands and stared at him in awe. Bellamy's face turned bright red just before the clip ended and the show returned back to the room at TMZ.

Everyone in the Blake household had eyes on Clarke. She felt like she couldn't move or breathe. Breathing heavily, Clarke grabbed the remote again and rewound the show.

"I need you to know that I love you, Clarke." He repeated on the screen. She rewound it again one more time to make sure that she heard him correctly.

"I need you to know that I love you, Clarke."

Just then, Octavia squealed and hugged Clarke. Clarke didn't hug her back, she was frozen in place trying to wrap her brain around what she just saw. Bellamy Blake just told the whole world that he loved her. Bellamy loved her.

"Bellamy's never loved anyone!" Octavia gasped. Clarke felt even more stunned, he must have been thinking about her the entire time he was filming that scene with Lexa, that's why he slipped up.

"I need some air…" Clarke breathed and jumped up. She stepped over the broken glass and ran outside onto the deck and into the rain. She looked up at the sky and soaked the water into her pores. Then, she rested her hands against the railing and looked out into the vast yard.

"He loves me…" She whispered to the wind.

"More than anything in the world." She heard from below her. She knew that voice instantly...but it wasn't possible.

"You're not real, you're not really here." She said shakily, looking around for any sign of him. Suddenly, a figure stepped out from behind the trees. It was too dark for her to see at first so she ran over and turned on the strings of lights hanging on the deck. They illuminated, revealing a soaking wet Bellamy Blake standing in the grass and holding a dozen roses.

A small instantly spread across Clarke's face and tears mixed with raindrops on her face. She ran barefoot as fast as she could down the deck stairs. Bellamy met her on the bottom of the stairs and lived her up into his arms. She finally felt complete again. He nuzzled his head against her shoulder and huffed in relief. Clarke held him as tightly as she could, afraid that if she'd let go, he would disappear.

He pulled away just enough to look into her teary blue eyes. She smiled at him and rested her hand against his tan cheek. He shut his eyes softly and relished in the sense of her touch.

"How are you here?" She asked him. He brushed her wet hair away from her face and sighed.

"After what happened on set earlier, I got on the first flight home. I'd finally realized how I felt and I knew that I had to get to you and tell you. I wanted to tell you before the news got out but I guess I was too late." He explained. Clarke bit her bottom lip and ran her hands through his hair. She couldn't stop touching him, he was really there.

"But what about the movie?" She asked. He looked down.

"I still have two months left, but it doesn't matter now. I'm here with you today." He replied. Clarke looked defeated, knowing that he had to go back again.

"But I talked to your medical school and pulled a few strings. It turns out that the dean's daughter is a huge Bellamy Blake fan so they agreed to allow you to pick up where you left off in two months time and keep your scholarship if I meet her daughter this weekend." He added. Her face lit up.

"So that means…" She began, wanting to hear him say it.

"That means that you can come back with me, I want you to come back to Canada with me." He finished. Clarke jumped into his arms again and kissed him all over his face until she landed on his lips. They got lost in the kiss, each running their hands all over each other's wet bodies. Clarke could feel Bellamy's warm breath tickle her lips when he parted for a second to catch his breath. She gently leaned her head against his and panted.

"I read all of you letters." He breathed. Clarke's eyes widened, she had no idea how he had gotten a hold of them.

"Miller brought them up for me to see and helped me realize how much of an ass I was being. Everything you said was so beautiful…" He whispered.

"It's how I feel about you...I-" She started, but the rest of the words couldn't come out. Bellamy took her hands and gazed passionately into her eyes.

"Clarke Griffin, I am totally, faithfully, completely and undeniably in love with you." He told her. Clarke felt her knees start to give out at the sound of him admitting it to her in person. He grabbed her waist to steady her.

"Are you alright? I understand if you don't feel the same way...I've been nothing but a selfish dick lately. I didn't even return your calls… I was just scared of how much I missed you and-" He rambled until Clarke interrupted him by kissing him.

She pulled away slightly and whispered, "I love you too."

Just then, they heard a round of applause from the deck above. Everyone, including Lincoln, were standing outside in the rain supporting them. Bellamy waved at them which made Raven lose her balance. Jasper held her up while she fanned herself from being starstruck.

Octavia made her way down the stairs and embraced her older brother. When she pulled away, she looked between Clarke and Bellamy and said, "Now there's something I thought I'd never see."

"What?" Bellamy asked, taking Clarke's hand.

"My big brother in love with someone other than himself." She teased. Bellamy playfully hit her shoulder and then wrapped her arms around his two favorite girls. He was finally exactly where he was supposed to be.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! My favorite thing, a tearful Bellarke reunion. Now I promise I won't split them up again (I hate when they are apart too but I felt like I had to in this story to help their bond grow). So what's next? Bellarke goes to Canada? Miller's plot for revenge on Kane? This story isn't over yet! Thank you so much for your reviews. It's so awesome to see that people from all around the world are loving my story. Your support means everything to me and I love your suggestions. I got a suggestion to add Monroe into the story and I'm dying to but I just can't figure out how. If you have any idea let me know! Thanks again! xo- ClarkeBlake**


	15. Chapter 15

Bellamy and Clarke made their way back inside the mansion with Raven, Harper, Monty, Jasper, and Octavia in tow. All of her friends couldn't comprehend seeing Bellamy in person for the first time. Raven and Harper could barely stand up, Monty had a million questions for him, and Jasper was trying not to be jealous of the attention Bellamy was getting from the girls.

"What's your favorite line from _The Hundred Trilogy_?" Raven pried as she took a seat next to him on the couch.

"What's the weirdest food you've ever tried?" Monty asked before Bellamy could even think of an answer to Raven's question. He opened his mouth but no words came out because Harper chimed in with another question.

"How do you stay so fit?" Harper jumped in as she took a seat on the coffee table in front of him. Bellamy turned to Clarke, who was sitting on his other side, and chuckled about how her friends were acting. Clarke was afraid that they were bothering him so she tried to stop them.

"He just got home, give him a little space, please!" Clarke pleaded. She was embarrassed by how annoying her friends were. Bellamy was a person, just like them, and there was no need to freak out over his presence or make him feel uncomfortable.

"It's alright, princess. I promise." He reassured her and patted her on the leg.

"Awh!" Harper, Raven, and Octavia cooed in unison. Clarke rolled her eyes playfully and then kept quiet while her friends interrogated the older Blake.

"He's so perfect, isn't he so perfect, Clarke?" Raven swooned. Clarke shook her head and stuck her tongue out at Bellamy.

"Eh he's okay…" Clarke teased. He playfully pinched her and then pulled her in up against his side. She relaxed in his arms and for a moment, she forgot there was anyone else in the room.

"No offense, Clarke, but Bellamy, why her? I mean she hated you for goodness sake!" Harper continued to question him. Clarke wasn't offended, it was understandable that people would wonder why someone as famous as Bellamy Blake would ever fall for an average girl. Bellamy shifted closer to Clarke and smirked.

"Maybe I like a challenge, " He winked, "but seriously, she's the most incredible person I've ever met in my entire life. She completes me, and I don't ever have to pretend with her. She's everything I've always dreamed of and more." He said, taking her hand in his and gazing lovingly into her eyes. Clarke blushed and turned away so her friends couldn't see.

"That's the sweetest thing my big brother has ever said in his life!" Octavia squealed. Harper and Raven followed Octavia's lead and fan-girled over the couple.

The questions persisted for several more hours and Bellamy was a really good sport about it. As much as she wanted to stop her friends, Clarke eventually gave in and let them keep asking questions. She was especially lenient with Raven because she knew how much time and energy Raven devoted to being a fan of his the past few years.

Eventually, the amount of alcohol and their exhaustion finally set in. Harper, Monty, Jasper, Octavia and Raven all fell asleep on the soft white rug in the family room. Even Lincoln was dozing off in the corner of the room, but Clarke was sure he was a light sleeper. If anyone even put a finger on Octavia he could probably sense it.

Unlike their friends, Clarke and Bellamy remained awake, slowly intertwining their fingers and snuggling on the couch. Clarke soaked in every movement that he made and tried to memorize the sensation of his touch. Although she was tired as well, she couldn't bring herself to fall asleep yet.

"We should get some sleep." Bellamy suggested, visibly tired from all of the traveling and excitement.

"Go ahead Bell, I'm gonna stay up for a little while, okay?" She replied nervously. Bellamy could tell that something was wrong so he sat up and looked into her eyes to search for answers.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concerned. Clarke bit her lip and then looked away from him, embarrassed by how stupid it probably sounded as to why she didn't want to fall asleep.

"I just...I'm afraid that if I go to sleep you'll disappear and I'll lose you again. I mean, it already happened once at the hotel, I just can't bare the thought of you leaving again." She explained. Bellamy's eyes fell, he felt like such a jerk for abandoning her so much.

"Clarke, listen to me. I won't leave you. Not again, not ever again." He promised. She nodded and he pressed her against him.

"You can sleep, I will be right here when you wake up in the morning, I swear." He said sincerely. Clarke trusted him, so she allowed herself to fall asleep safely in his arms.

The next morning, Clarke was the first person to get up. Her friends were still passed out drunk and Bellamy was just a heavy sleeper. Clarke glanced up at Bellamy who was still holding her in his arms, just like he'd promised the night before. She couldn't help but feel relieved to see him still there. As much as she didn't want to get up, she had to. Bellamy had mentioned that they needed to meet with the dean of her medical school that afternoon and she wanted to be ready.

After she got a shower and changed clothes, Clarke made her way to the kitchen to brew a cup of coffee. She hummed and danced around the kitchen while the coffee brewed. She skipped all the way to the refrigerator to look for some creamer. The Blake's fridge was stocked with everything a person could dream of. They definitely weren't on a Ramen noodle every night budget like Clarke and Raven were. As she pulled out the creamer, a bottle of maple syrup caught her eye.

"Pancakes!" Bellamy exclaimed from behind her. Clarke chuckled and turned around to hug him. He planted a kiss on her forehead and smiled at her. His hair was all over the place and he was still in the same clothes as he wore the night before, but to Clarke, he looked the best he'd ever looked. Maybe he looked so amazing to her just because he was there, and she could touch him. He also didn't look like a movie star anymore, he just looked like Bellamy. For a split second, it was almost like his fame didn't exist, that they were just two normal young adults trying to make their way in the world. But the truth was, Bellamy and Clarke would never be a normal couple.

Bellamy made his way over to the pantry and pulled out all of the supplies necessary to bake pancakes. Clarke laughed at him when he put on Octavia's hot pink apron. She took a sip of her coffee and watched as he read the directions and began mixing ingredients together.

"I had no idea that Bellamy Blake was the pancake expert!" Clarke joked. Bellamy chuckled as he stirred the batter.

"Pancakes were always mine and Octavia's favorite food. After my mom was gone, I would always make Octavia pancakes on Sunday mornings. It was a family tradition that I just couldn't let go. Ever since we got wrapped up in the movie and modeling business, we haven't been able to spend much time together. I can't even remember the last time I made pancakes." Bellamy explained as he measured out the batter onto the skillet. The batter sizzled as settled onto the hot cooktop.

"No offense, but I would have thought you'd have a cook or something. Especially with how much money you and Octavia have." Clarke said. Bellamy shrugged his shoulder as he watched the corners of the batter turn a golden brown color.

"I've always loved to cook, so has Octavia. It just didn't seem right to hire someone to do something that we enjoyed and could handle ourselves." He answered.

Clarke watched as he flipped the pancakes into the air and caught them perfectly on his spatula. Then, he carefully set each pancake down on a large serving plate until he'd made enough for the entire group. The whole house smelled heavenly, and she knew the aroma would wake up her friends soon.

"So before everyone bombards us for pancakes, can I ask what we are doing today?" Clarke asked. Bellamy removed the apron and shrugged his shoulders.

"I honestly have no idea, we have to meet with the dean and her daughter at 12 for lunch, but other than that our day is free. We should probably get you packed up for Canada." Bellamy replied. Clarke nodded and glanced at the time, it was only 9am so they still had some time to spare before they would have to go.

"Is that pancakes I smell?" Jasper asked as he took a deep breath. Harper, Raven, and Monty ran to the kitchen counter and took their seats in front of some plates, anticipating the food.

"Well what do you know, my brother hasn't forgotten how to make pancakes." Octavia teased as she walked in the room with Lincoln by her side. He just couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Octavia grabbed his hand and led him to the kitchen table. Obviously surprised by her touching him, Lincoln tensed up and struggled to follow her to the table. When they sat down and she released his hand, he froze.

"I made enough for everyone to get three. If you want more than you're gonna have to make them yourself." Bellamy joked as he passed the plate of hot pancakes around the room. Clarke took her three pancakes and then joined Octavia and Lincoln at the table.

The room was quiet except for the occasional sound of chewing. Everyone seemed to be devouring their pancakes which made Bellamy happy. He took a seat next to Clarke and took a few bites of pancakes from her plate.

"You didn't make any for yourself?" She asked, shocked.

Bellamy shrugged, "There wasn't enough batter, but it's alright I wasn't that hungry anyways."

Clarke pouted and pushed her plate in between them so they both could eat her pancakes. Bellamy smiled and took another bite. He could even make eating pancakes adorable.

They all finished eating at around 10:30am. Raven, Jasper, Monty, and Harper all had to go home so Clarke lead them to the front door and hugged them all goodbye. Once they were gone, Bellamy went to his room to get ready for the day and Octavia and Lincoln went for a walk in the backyard. Clarke collapsed onto the couch and took a nap until Bellamy was ready to go.

They hopped into Bellamy's car and drove down the driveway and out the front gate. The paparazzi were camped out there and made sure to surround the car so that they could take photos of the couple back together. Clarke sunk into the passenger seat while Bellamy cursed at the reporters and slammed on the gas. It took about ten minutes for them to lose the paparazzi. Clarke reached over and held Bellamy's hand while they drove in order to calm him down. He took a deep breath and squeezed her hand to tell her that he was alright.

Bellamy drove them to a small restaurant on the west side of Hollywood. Several bodyguards met them outside of the restaurant and Bellamy told them to guard the front door and make sure no one with a camera entered while they were there. The guards took their place and opened the doors for Bellamy and Clarke. Once they were inside, the hostess lead them to a booth in the back of the restaurant away from any windows or doors. Clarke sat nervously in her seat as she waited for the dean of her school to arrive. This had to go perfectly or else she might be kicked out of the school.

At about ten minutes after twelve, the dean of her school arrived with her young daughter. Bellamy and Clarke stood to shake their hands before taking a seat across from them.

"Mrs. Bryne it's a pleasure to finally meet you." Bellamy said to the dean, then he turned to her daughter and smiled.

"And you must be Charlotte." He exclaimed. Her face instantly lit up when she heard her name come from his mouth. She looked at her mother to make sure it was okay before loosening up and talking to Bellamy.

"Can you sign my journal?" Charlotte asked innocently. Bellamy grinned and pulled out a sharpie to write her a note.

"So I hear you want to go to Canada for two months." Mrs. Byrne said to Clarke. She nodded nervously and twiddled her thumbs on the table. She glanced at Bellamy for help but he was too busy making Charlotte laugh. Clarke had no idea how great he was with kids until now.

"I'm sure you're aware of how prestigious our program is. We accept very few and expect nothing less than 110% from each of our students." Byrne continued. Clarke gulped.

"I'm aware ma'am and I promise you this program is very important to me. I've wanted to be a doctor my entire life and get a degree from your school just like my mother and her mother before her had." Clarke replied. Mrs. Byrne nodded and then glanced over at her daughter who was currently coloring with Bellamy.

"Your teachers and I have seen great potential from you Ms. Griffin. You constantly strive to make improvements and are always punctual and proper. These qualities do not go unnoticed. That is why we are considering letting you pause you education for two months. I hope you understand how huge this is. We will be holding you spot in classes where someone else could be. This will ultimately cause our program to lose a couple thousand dollars." Byrne continued. Clarke watched Bellamy out of the corner of her eye. He was still playing with Charlotte, but his attention was obviously on the conversation Clarke was having with Mrs. Byrne.

"With all due respect ma'am, if money is an issue I can reimburse you for any that you lose. I will also make sure to promote your program at every social gathering that I attend." Bellamy said sophisticatedly. This caught Clarke off guard but then she realized, he's an actor. Bellamy knows exactly how to schmooze people into getting what he wants. Charlotte tugged on his arm, signaling that she wanted his full attention again.

"We appreciate that Mr. Blake but that won't be necessary as long as you follow my terms outlined in this document. Clarke has exactly two months from this day to return to class or the debt is on you and she will not be allowed to continue schooling with us. You both seem to be very reasonable people so I don't think we will have any issues, will we?" Byrne asked.

"Of course we won't ma'am." Clarke stuttered.

"Splendid! Now Clarke make sure you keep up on your studies because you will be expected to pick up right where you left off, and Mr. Blake, thank you so much for meeting my daughter." Byrne added.

"It was my pleasure Mrs. Byrne, I'd love to spend time with Charlotte again sometime." Bellamy said. Charlotte squealed which made Byrne laugh.

"Alright Charlotte, mommy has a lot of important meetings to go to this afternoon so we need to get going. It was nice to meet you Mr. Blake and I will see you again soon Clarke." She said as they got up from the table. Clarke's body relaxed the second they left the restaurant.

"That's such a relief!" Bellamy exclaimed. Clarke shrugged her shoulders and snuggled up against him.

"Yeah I just hope I can keep up when I get back." She said. Bellamy held her tighter and sighed.

"You're brilliant, Clarke. I know you'll be absolutely fine when we get back." He reassured her, kissing her forehead.

"Well I guess this means I need to get packed…" Clarke replied. Bellamy was about to respond when his phone rang.

"Hey dude what's up?" He answered. Clarke leaned in towards to phone so that she could hear who was on the other line.

"You did what?! When?! Where?! What time?! Today!" He screamed into the phone. Nervous, Clarke held his hand.

"Ok we will be there in thirty minutes." Bellamy said as he hung up the phone.

"What's going on? Who was that?" Clarke asked anxiously.

"It was Miller, he set us up and interview with Sadie Jones. Apparently it's to get back at Kane, we have to tell her everything." Bellamy answered.

"But...But...I've never done an interview before. I hate cameras...Bellamy, I can't do this." Clarke panicked.

"I'll explain everything you have to do on the way I promise but we need to leave...now." He said hastily. He threw money down on the table and then ran out the door with Clarke's hand in his. Everything felt like a blur. She would have to face Sadie Jones and the world in less than an hour.

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone! sorry for the wait, like I said my personal life has been very hectic the past two weeks so I haven't had much time to devote to writing. I have appreciated reading all of your feedback and hearing your suggestions for the future of this story. There have been many places where I could have wrapped this fic up but I haven't yet because of all of your passion and support. I finally figured out what I want to do with Monroe based on some of your suggestions and I can't wait for you guys to see it! Thanks again!**


	16. Chapter 16

Shortly after the couple walked out of the restaurant, a black cadillac pulled up to escort them to the studio where Sadie Jones would conduct her interview. Bellamy opened the door for Clarke and did the best he could to shield her from the many paparazzi surrounding the car. Once she was inside, he walked around to the other side of the car and got in as quickly as possible.

The car took off down the highway, and Clarke began to feel nauseous. She wasn't sure if it was the speed of the car or her nerves that was causing her discomfort, but either way she felt terrible. She glanced down at her hands which were clasped in her lap and shaking rapidly. On the other hand, Bellamy was calm and quiet. He sat peacefully in the seat next to her staring out the window.

"Bellamy, I'm not prepared for this. What am I supposed to do or say?" She panicked. Bellamy reached across the seat to hold her hands and stop them from shaking. Clarke squeezed his hand in hers and then leaned her head back against the headrest.

"Just be honest and only answer the questions you're comfortable with. If you ever feel stuck, just look at me and I will help you." He instructed her. She tried to focus on all of his directions but she was almost too nervous to comprehend what was happening. It would have been different if she had had a night or two to prepare, but the spontaneity of this interview was tearing her apart inside.

"We're almost there Mr. Blake. Once we arrive you two will be escorted to your respective dressing rooms. Bellamy will go out first and have a five minute individual interview with Ms. Jones. After the first commercial break, Clarke will join. Just answer the questions to the best of your ability and don't use any profanity." The driver directed them. Clarke tried her best to process all of this new information. She'd seen interviews on television all the time, but to be a part of one was a whole different experience. She was also terrified of being separated from him in a strange place that she'd never been to.

"Bell I don't want to split up." Clarke whispered. He leaned down and kissed her hand.

"I won't be far, I promise. You'll be alright. Your makeup artist, hairdresser, and clothing designer will remind you about everything you need to know." Bellamy reassured her. Clarke glanced out the window and noticed that the car had finally stopped in a large parking lot of the studio. Several men in black suits ran out from the building and opened their car doors for them. They pulled Bellamy and Clarke out of the car and then escorted them in two different directions.

The walk to her dressing room was a blur. All Clarke could think about was how terrifying it would be to divulge into her deepest and darkest secrets in front of the whole world. This wasn't the life she'd chosen, but in all relationships, there is a need for sacrifice.

As she was sat down in front of a mirror, about ten other people were in her room. She had two makeup artists, Ashley and Tara; two hairdressers, Paulo and Robyn; three clothing designers, Anna, Erin, and Mike; one publicist, Cara; a manager, Cage; and an assistant manager, Monroe.

While Ashley and Tara applied makeup the cost more than her rent, Paulo and Robyn curled her hair. People were all around her asking her a million questions and flooding her brain with information.

"I think we should put her in the pink chiffon dress, it will highlight her features beautifully." Mike suggested, holding up a beautiful strapless pink dress with sequins. Anna shook her head and ran back over to the rack of designer dresses.

"It's too...girly and frilly. Clarke looks sophisticated and conservative, we should play off of that." Erin told Mike. He groaned and put the pink dress back on the rack.

"Now I'm about to apply your lipgloss, hold still and don't drink or eat anything until after the show. Got it?" Tara said. Clarke never wore lip gloss before in her life. She preferred the natural look and a simple application of Burt's Bees usually did the trick.

"Okay I think I found the dress," Erin said as she walked out from behind the rack. She emerged with a dress by Gustavo Cadile. It was a silver mini dress, with a capped sleeve and an open back that draped slightly above the lower back. It was embroidered with silver lace and had very subtle sparkles. Clarke instantly fell in love with the dress.

"It's perfect!" Clarke gasped, running her fingers over the fabric. Erin and Ashley smiled.

"I'll go pick out a pair of heels and some jewelry." Ashley exclaimed. Clarke watched the girls run off excitedly with a frustrated Mike trailing behind them. Despite the fact that they were gone, the room still felt like it was full of people. Clarke glanced over to the corner of the room where the assistant manager, Monroe, was sitting quietly and writing things down in a journal. She caught Clarke's eye for just a moment, long enough to give her an apologetic smile, before burying her head back in her notebook.

Cage, Monroe's boss, made his way over to the corner of the room and ripped the journal out of her hands. Clarke's body jolted in surprise, earning her stern looks from her hairstylists and makeup artists who were still at work.

"These ideas are useless! Childish even! You're a disgrace to this managers everywhere. You really think anyone would want to hire you? Get out of here, go grab me a coffee." He spat at her. Monroe dropped to the floor and did her best to pick up the papers that were falling out of her notebook but Sterling stepped on them.

"Hey! Enough! Look I'm not going to pretend like I know how to be a celebrity manager, but treating your assistants like shit definitely isn't it. I don't care if her idea was the worst in the world, that's no excuse for you to belittle her and say what you did. I want you out of my dressing room." Clarke defended her. Monroe looked up, surprised by the kindness Clarke was showing her. Cage's mouth gaped open and he froze in place.

"Get. Out." Clarke seethed. Cage rolled his eyes, gathered his things, and then stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind him. The whole room fell silent after the exchange. Clarke sat back in her chair and let her entourage finish getting her ready for the interview. Monroe gathered her things and then returned to the corner of the room.

Another twenty minutes passed and Clarke's makeup and hair were finally complete. Anna helped her into her dress while Erin and Mike made sure nothing was wrong with her appearance as a whole. Once they were confident in their work, they lead Clarke to a tall mirror on the west wall. She barely recognized herself, she felt so beautiful.

"Thank you so much." Clarke exclaimed. She wanted to hug them all but they refused because they didn't want to wrinkle her dress.

"Bellamy goes on in ten minutes. You can either say here and wait or go out and watch his interview from the wings." Cara, the publicist, said. Clarke decided that she would go out to the wings and watched Bellamy. She hoped that seeing him out there would calm her nerves about the entire ordeal.

Cara, Mike, Ashley, Erin, Paulo, and Tara filed out of the room leaving Clarke and Monroe. Clarke walked over to the girl as she was distracted by her writing.

"So what's in there?" Clarke asked, taking a seat next to the girl.

"I just constantly love to write ideas I have in my head or contacts I should make. I help Cage plan Sadie's events but I can't help but try to create events of my own. I figure my suggestions might help lead to results. I know I'm just supposed to make calls and book Sadie for various different things but I can't help but want to do more than that. Cage says I'm too creative and that it's useless." Monroe explained. Clarke glanced down at the messing writing the overwhelmed the pages. Monroe was brilliant, but timid. She just needed someone to boost her confidence and once that was done she had the potential to be the best celebrity agent in the business.

"There's no such thing as being too creative. Without creativity, nothing that we have today would exist. Just think about it, what if Alexander Graham Bell said that creativity was useless? We wouldn't have telephones. Cage is just trying to discourage you because he's terrified of your potential." Clarke coached her. Monroe nodded and hugged her book to her chest.

"Clarke Griffin! If you want to stand in the wings for the interview you need to get there now!" A voice said over the intercom.

"That's my cue. Let's keep in touch, okay?" Clarke asked. Monroe nodded and reached into her pocket to hand Clarke a business card. Clarke thanked her and then did her best to run down to the set in her high she got backstage, she could see the set. There were two couches, one for Sadie and one for Bellamy and Clarke. Clarke looked out and saw a live studio audience that filled the room. There had to be at least a couple hundred people with their eyes on the stage. Bellamy was already out on the couch. He was wearing a nice grey business suit with a tie. Clarke could see Kane standing on the other side of the stage, screaming at someone over his bluetooth. Clarke's body instantly tensed. She had no idea he was going to be there.

"Wow." A voice said from behind her. Clarke turned around and saw Miller and Octavia standing there.

"What are you guys doing here?" Clarke asked. Octavia shrugged her shoulders.

"We came to support you two losers." Octavia teased. Miller laughed and playfully wrapped her arm around her. Suddenly, Lincoln appeared from the shadows and growled. Miller instantly released Octavia and cleared his throat.

"Anyways, break a leg!" Miller stuttered. Before Clarke could respond, the trio walked off. Suddenly, the lights dimmed and the intro to the report began to play. Clarke tried to get as close as possible so she could see what was going on. After the intro, the lights flicked on and the crowd cheered. Bellamy smiled his signature smile and waved at everyone while he adjusted himself on the couch.

"Hello everyone I'm Sadie Jones coming to you live from West Hollywood with none other than Bellamy Blake! So Bellamy, welcome to The Couch! How are you feeling today?" Sadie greeted him. Clarke sighed, knowing that she would start off with the easy and fluffy questions before digging in deeper to find out everything she could about them.

"I'm good, happy to be back in Hollywood." He replied cooly. It was mesmerizing how comfortable he looked in front of the cameras and the audience. She was hoping she could pull that off too.

"Speaking of which, what brings you back to Hollywood? From what I understand, filming doesn't end for another two months up in Canada" Sadie pryed. She obviously knew why Bellamy was back, but she wanted to hear him say it. Bellamy blushed a little and reached for a cup of coffee on the table.

"I needed to come home and see someone very special to me." Bellamy answered, setting the cup back down. Sadie leaned forward and raised an eyebrow.

"Would that special someone be Clarke Griffin?" Sadie pressed on. A picture of the two stepping out of Bellamy's car that morning appeared behind them.

"Of course. She's very special to me and I missed her so much." Bellamy answered. The crowd cooed in unison.

"Even though she used you to get pregnant? Is she still pregnant?" Sadie asked. Bellamy clenched his fists and anger boiled all over his face.

"Nothing that Kane said to you in his interview was true. Clarke was never pregnant and is not pregnant. She never used me for my money and fame. She's quite the opposite of what you've been making her out to be. She's the most genuine, loving, compassionate, beautiful and wonderful woman I've ever laid eyes on. I don't know what I would do without her." Bellamy clarified. Clarke sighed in relief when she noticed that the crowd was starting to believe him.

"So why would Kane make something like that up? He's your manager after all." Sadie continued.

"Kane wanted to break us up so I could focus on my career. He wanted me to do this movie and he knew I wouldn't do it with Clarke in my life so he tried to put a wedge between us. It worked and I left to film the movie because I wanted to protect her from anymore negative attention. I wanted to give her her normal life back." Bellamy replied. The crowd was loving him, and even Sadie was beginning to sympathize with the star.

Clarke glanced across the stage to the other wing where Kane was standing. She could feel his eyes glaring at her as Bellamy continued to describe everything that had happened.

"I'm going to finish this movie, I always finish things that I start, but I'm not doing it without Clarke. I came back here because I realized that I couldn't live without her. I slipped up on set and told the whole world that I love her, and I do with every fiber of my being." Bellamy continued. It felt like Christmas morning every time she heard Bellamy profess his love to her. Clarke instantly felt relaxed.

"So what about Kane?" Sadie asked. Bellamy chuckled a little bit before turning to the camera and smirking.

"As far as I'm concerned he's fired and I came on here to let the whole world know how terrible of a person he is. Don't hire him as your manager, he'll ruin your life and hurt the ones you love." Bellamy declared. Clarke watched as Kane stormed off set and she sighed in relief. It was a huge weight lifted off of her shoulders since he was finally gone for good.

"So who's going to manage your career now?" Sadie asked.

"For the time being, I will. After this movie is done I want to take a break from acting to spend some time with the ones I love. I haven't been there for them the way I should the past few months and I need to make that right. After that, I promise I will return to the movie business and hopefully I can find someone open minded, creative, and kind to be my next agent." Bellamy concluded. Sadie crossed her legs and nodded at the camera.

"Thank you so much for your honesty, Bellamy. When we come back, we will welcome for the first time in a formal interview...CLARKE GRIFFIN!" Sadie announced. The whole crowd cheered as the show went on to a commercial break. Clarke took one last deep breath before walking on stage for the first time in her life to face the world.

* * *

**A/N: So the second half of the interview will be in the next chapter. I will try to update early to mid next week. I'm leaving the country tonight but I wanted to make sure I gave you guys an update to hold you over. Also, what do you think about Monroe? Does she have manager potential? And Kane finally got what he deserved, humiliation in front of the whole world, just like he had done to Clarke. He finally got a taste of his own medicine! Please continue to leave your comments I love reading them and they inspire me.**

**The dress Clarke wore was from a photoshoot Eliza did for Bello Magazine in June 2014 I'll put the link below in case any of you want to check it out. **

** . **


	17. Chapter 17

For a moment, the world stopped. All of the lights pivoted to shine right on her, everyone's eyes turned to look at her, and cheers erupted that drowned out her thoughts. The sweat raced down her pale skin as the spotlight burned into her. To keep herself from passing out, she locked eyes with Bellamy. His mouth dropped slightly open in awe of his girlfriend. He'd never seen her so dressed up before; she looked like a supermodel. Clarke took a deep breath and shook her hands to try to calm down. The lights were beginning to make her feel lightheaded as she made her way across the stage. The walk to Bellamy felt so much longer than it actually was. Just when she felt like she couldn't stand any longer, she reached the couch. Bellamy took her hand and helped her sit while the crowd cheered and Sadie clapped. To relax her, he sat back and wrapped his arm around her tightly.

Then he leaned over to whisper in her ear, "You are so beautiful, you'll do great!"

Clarke bit her lip and gave him a fearful glance before turning to face Sadie. She was counting down the seconds until they were back on the air. She signaled a one with her finger before addressing the camera again.

"Welcome back to The Couch! I'm Sadie Jones and today we have a very special treat for you! For the first time ever, please welcome Clarke Griffin!" She announced. On cue, the audience clapped and cheered for her. Bellamy pulled her closer to him and kissed the side of her head.

"For those of you who don't know, Clarke is the girlfriend of Hollywood's bad boy, Bellamy Blake!" Sadie continued. Clarke blushed at the sound of someone else addressing her as Bellamy's girlfriend. She loved hearing other people call her that.

"Now Clarke, Bellamy has told us that none of the rumors are true, do you care to set the records straight?" Sadie asked her. Clarke looked to Bellamy for help. They were so close that they were able to communicate with each other just by glancing back and forth. He signalled for her to keep going and that she was doing great. She remembered what he had told her about just being honest, so that's what she decided to do.

"I'd love to, Sadie, but I don't know where to start." Clarke replied. Sadie crossed her legs and then rested her hands on her knee.

"Start from the beginning! Tell us how you met!" Sadie responded. The audience seemed to agree in wanting to hear the true story about how they met.

"It all started one Friday night when I didn't want to go out. My friends tried to invite me to go to Mecca with them for Octavia's 21st birthday but I refused. They were all so intrigued by the lives of celebrities like Bellamy and Octavia and I couldn't care less. While I sat in my room alone, I thought about something my dad said before he passed away. He told me to always live like it's your last day. So instead of sitting at home alone, I decided to head out towards the party district. When I got there I parked my car in this alley down the street from Mecca and then headed for a little coffee shop. After I finished my coffee, I decided I was tired and should go home, so I made my way back to my car. While I was fumbling with my keys, I saw a dark shadow of a person out of the corner of my eye running in my direction. Before I could react, he had crashed into me and knocked me onto the concrete. At first I had no idea who he was and I was in a lot of pain because he had sprained my ankle, but he soon revealed himself to be Bellamy Blake. He was surprised when I didn't fangirl over meeting him and I guess that's where it all began. From then on I found myself running all over town with him. We spent a lot of time together before he was sent off to film _Return to Earth_. It wasn't until I was left alone without him that I realized how much I love him." Clarke explained. The audience all stood up and clapped for her. Clarke smiled nervously so Bellamy reached over to grab her hand.

"What are the odds? Thank you so much, Clarke, that's such a beautiful story!" Sadie cooed. The audience all clapped in agreement.

"I'm a very lucky guy. I'm so glad that I found her." Bellamy added.

"You mean crashed into her." Sadie joked. Bellamy and Clarke chuckled before both reaching for their coffee mugs in sync.

"It's like you two are connected somehow! I've been watching you ever since you sat down on the couch and it's like he can tell everything you are thinking with just one glance." Sadie said. Bellamy shrugged his shoulder and held Clarke up against him.

"She's a part of me now and I'm a part of her. I know her like the back of my hand, so I can tell exactly how she is feeling just by looking at her. When she's angry, she does this adorable thing where she furrows her eyebrows slightly. When she's sad, her eyes widen and turn bluer. My favorite is when she is happy. Her face will instantly light up and she will crack a smile just before throwing her head back in laughter. I can't help but want to get to know every part of her. When I can't sleep at night, I love to just lay there and take in everything that makes up who she is. She captivates me." Bellamy said, looking into Clarke's eyes the entire time.

"That is so beautiful. It looks like Clarke has turned Hollywood's bad boy into Hollywood's sweetheart. Who would have known Bellamy Blake could change like that?" Sadie said to the camera.

"Actually, he was always a sweetheart, you all just didn't see it until now. Yeah he has his faults, we all do, but he's always been a good person. Every decision that he makes, he puts his family first. He's made so many sacrifices for Octavia and I, that I am so ecstatic that he's finally taking a break from acting to focus on himself. He deserves it." Clarke chimed in.

"So what's next for Bellarke?" Sadie asked. Clarke looked at Bellamy who shrugged his shoulders.

"We are going to take it one day at a time, all I know is that I want to spend every moment I have with this girl and I will do my best to be there for her and my family no matter what." Bellamy replied. The audience all said "Awh!" at the same time before the camera cut back to Sadie.

"So there you have it, Bellarke together in an interview for the first time ever! Let's give them a hand!" Sadie exclaimed. Everyone clapped as the ending music began to play.

"Thank you to everyone who joined us today! I'm Sadie Jones and this was The Couch!" She finished. The director yelled "cut" and then all of the lights turned on in the studio. Bellamy stood up to shake Sadie's hand before leading Clarke off stage with him. When they got to the wings, they were greeted by none other than Marcus Kane. Clarke rolled her shoulders back so that she could stand tall and unafraid. Kane's glare cut directly through Bellamy, but he didn't seem scared at all.

"What the hell did you do?" Kane seethed. Bellamy extended his arm out in front of Clarke to shield her in case Kane got violent.

"I gave you what you deserve. Now no one will trust your word or hire you. You're done destroying my family." Bellamy growled. Clarke was taken aback by how terrifying Bellamy sounded.

"You ruined everything for both of us! What would your mother say?" Kane spat. This comment made Bellamy's body start to shake in anger. He reached his arm up to swing at Kane but Clarke caught his wrist before it was too late.

"Bellamy look at me. It's over, you don't need to do this." Clarke pleaded. He could read the desperation in her eyes so he shakily set his arm back down at his side.

"Look at you, letting some worthless girl from nowhere boss you around. You won't go anywhere after this." Kane provoked him. Bellamy lifted his arm again to swing at his old manager, but Clarke grabbed his wrist again.

"Bell, he's trying to provoke you. He wants you to punch him so that he can tell the world that you're a bad person. Don't add fuel to the fire." Clarke begged him. Kane chuckled.

"You picked a smart one, didn't you Bellamy?" Kane said, reaching out his hand to touch Clarke's small face. She winced when he touched her. She could tell by how tightly Bellamy was clenching his fists that it was very difficult for him to resist punching Kane for touching her.

"If you lay another finger on her I swear to God…" Bellamy seethed as he got in Kane's face. Kane smirked and got closer to him.

"What are you going to do about it?" Kane challenged him. Bellamy cracked his neck and then his knuckles.

"I'm going to tear your…"

"Bellamy! Stop it! Let's go." Clarke interrupted him. Bellamy ran his fingers through his hair before following Clarke out of the room.

"You said my career would be over, Kane, but yours is. The truth is, I'm just getting started." Bellamy called back. He smirked and winked before leaving Kane behind for good.

As they were walking towards the parking lot, Clarke realized she had left her purse in her dressing room.

"Bell, I will be right back." She said as she released his hand. He raised his eyebrow as she ran off towards the studio. Once she arrived at the dressing room, it was practically empty. All of the clothes she had tried on were gone, the makeup was packed away in cases, and the lights were off. She saw her purse sitting on the couch in the corner. She grabbed it and then turned towards the door but a figure in the corner startled her.

"Ahh!" She screamed, holding her purse out in front of her as a weapon. The person came out from the shadows with her hands up.

"Sorry, it's just me. I forgot my journal." Monroe said. Clarke sighed in relief and then put her purse over her shoulder.

"It's okay, it's just been a crazy day. I'm a little on edge." Clarke apologized as she walked out the door with Monroe. When they turned the corner, they were greeted by a terrified and panting Bellamy.

"What the hell happened? Did Kane do something to you?" He asked frantically checking her over. Clarke shook him off and offered an apologetic look to Monroe.

"No Bellamy, I'm alright. Monroe just startled me that was all." Clarke explained. Bellamy let out a deep breath and then hugged her.

"I heard you scream and expected the worst…" He mumbled into her hair.

"Stop worrying so much Bell, I can take care of myself." Clarke assured him. Monroe chuckled beside Clarke.

"She aimed her purse at me, it was pretty bad ass. I have to admit I was slightly terrified for my safety." Monroe joked. Clarke could help but giggle at Monroe's comment.

"So who are you?" Bellamy asked her. Monroe reached into her backpack and pulled out her business card.

"My name is Monroe, I'm Sadie Jones's assistant manager." She introduced herself. Bellamy took the card and inspected it.

"She was in my dressing room while I was getting ready. Her boss, Cage was a total dick to her because she is super creative and he envies that. So I sent him away." Clarke explained. Bellamy raised his eyebrow and looked at Monroe like he had an idea.

"Creative, huh?" He asked Monroe. She awkwardly reached into her backpack and pulled out her journal for Bellamy to see. Inside she had millions of ideas written down and drawn out. She had planned her own events, created movie ideas, and even studied the behaviors of many famous celebrities so she knew exactly how to approach them to get what she wanted. She was brilliant.

"You're just an assistant?" Bellamy asked.

"Yeah, Cage won't let her move up." Clarke answered for her. Monroe scratched her arm nervously.

"Well I kind of need a manager now, would you be interested?" Bellamy asked her. Monroe dropped her backpack in surprise, spilling all of its contents onto the floor. Clarke's face lit up with delight so he knew he was making a great choice.

"I'd love to!" Monroe replied excitedly as she dropped his feet to pick up her supplies. Bellamy and Clarke reached down to help her.

"Good! You start tomorrow! I will be returning to Canada with Clarke tonight so try to get there by Tuesday at the latest. I'll leave all of the planning up to you but after this movie is over, I'm taking a hiatus, is the clear?" Bellamy asked. She nodded and hung on his every word.

"See you in Vancouver!" He said before walking off with Clarke by his side.

"Was the too brash of a decision?" He asked her. He wanted to make sure she agreed that hiring Monroe was the right move.

"Not at all, you saw exactly what I did in Monroe. I just wanted you to make the decision yourself so I kept quiet about it." She answered. Bellamy kissed her forehead and then lead her outside to their car. They were surrounded by reporters and paparazzi, but for the first time, Clarke didn't see them. To her, it felt like she and Bellamy were alone. She wasn't afraid of them anymore.

Bellamy opened the car door for her and helped her inside. After he got in on the other side, he ordered the driver to take them back to his house.

"Our flight is at 9 so we need to go home and get packed. Are you ready to go to Canada?" He asked. Clarke kissed him lightly on the lips and whispered "yes" as they drove off into the next chapter of their lives.

* * *

**A/N: sorry for the delay in the uploading of this chapter, like I said, I was out of the country. I hope it was worth the wait though! I'm not sure how much longer this story is going to go, but prepare for Bellarke taking on Canada in the next few chapters. Clarke will meet Lexa, Monroe will make the trip, Linctavia? So many possibilities I can't wait to explore! Thank you so much for your continuing support. I'm almost to 100 reviews! I will dedicate a chapter to the 100th reviewer and they will have the opportunity to chose something to happen in this story if they would like. It can be anything and I will weave it in. I just wanted to do something for you guys who have been following this story and supporting me for so long, this is not just my Bellarke fic, it's yours and your involvement keeps me going! Thanks again :)**


	18. Chapter 18

Bellamy helped Clarke put the last bag inside the trunk. She was relieved that they were finally packed and ready to go. For someone who was only visiting for a weekend, Bellamy sure brought a lot of stuff back home. On the contrary, Clarke only had three bags packed to hold her over for two months. Octavia continuously bugged her while she was packing about how she couldn't possibly only need three small bags. Clarke insisted that she thrived on simplicity.

"I'm going to miss you so much big brother." Octavia cried, pulling Bellamy in for a hug. He lifted his sister up off of the ground and hugged her as tightly as he could.

"Make sure he stays out of trouble for me, will you?" Miller said to Clarke, nudging her side. She playfully nudged him back.

"Of course, no need to worry." Clarke reassured him as he pulled her in for a hug.

"You ready to go?" Bellamy asked Clarke. Clarke pulled away from Miller and nodded.

"Are you going to be okay here?" Clarke asked Octavia. Octavia glanced at Lincoln and smiled.

"Yes! I won't be alone." Octavia answered, referring to Lincoln. Clarke waved goodbye to Lincoln but he didn't flinch (she wasn't surprised).

Bellamy was already in the car when Clarke finished her goodbyes, so she climbed in the passenger seat and buckled up. They waved one last time to their friends and family before pulling out of the garage and out onto the street.

"Do you have our tickets?" Clarke asked him. Bellamy reached into his front pocket to hand the tickets to her.

"More importantly, do you have your passport?" He replied. Clarke dug through her backpack until she found it. When she did, she pulled it out and showed it to him.

"You haven't said much, is everything alright?" Clarke asked him. Bellamy bit his lip and gripped the steering wheel.

"I'm just nervous. I hope I'm not dragging you into something that could ruin you." He whispered.

"How could this ruin me? I get to be with you!" She replied. Bellamy scratched his head and sighed.

"Bringing you is just going to throw you right in the middle of my world. Do you really want that? This is your last chance to back out and I won't blame you if you do. I'm horrible for you, Clarke." He continued. Clarke reached across the center console to hold his hand.

"Honestly Bellamy, I'm already in the middle of your world and I'm okay with that. Yeah it can be tough sometimes, but every relationship requires sacrifice. If my sacrifice is my privacy then I can live with that." Clarke said.

"And what's my sacrifice? You shouldn't be the only one having to lose something in this. It's not fair to you." He persisted. Clarke let go of his hand and crossed her arms across her chest.

"You seriously don't know what you've sacrificed for us? You've given so much to me, Bellamy. You were willing to sacrifice your career for me. Sometimes it even seems like you'd take a bullet for me. You're always protecting me before you protect yourself. That's what sacrifice is." She reminded him. Bellamy took his eyes off of the road for a second to thank her.

"I'd do anything to make you happy, Clarke." He vowed. For a split second, she felt like she couldn't breathe. He'd do anything for her. She stole a glance at him, really seeing for the first time just how much he was willing to give for her. This boy sitting next to her would rather die than see her hurting. He was unconditionally in love with her. None of that scared her, what scared her was her feelings for him, because they were exactly the same, if not more intense.

"We're almost to the airport." Bellamy informed her, snapping her out of her trance. He took a right turn and then pulled into the parking garage. Once they got out of the car, they were surrounded by paparazzi. Bellamy did the best he could to unload the bags from the car but there were too many people in the way.

"Hey! Please stay back!" Clarke begged them, but no one listened. She could see how agitated Bellamy was becoming and she knew that she needed to stop them before he snapped. He was doing so well lately with controlling his temper and not getting any bad press that she didn't want it to all be for nothing. They were almost in the clear and she knew he would regret it if he lashed out.

"Bell, just keep it together for five more minutes. Then we will be through security and they won't be able to bother us." Clarke whispered to him as he fought to unload the last bag. Bellamy slammed the trunk in frustration and then grabbed Clarke's hand to lead her to the terminal. All of their questions blurred together to the point where she couldn't hear anything the press were saying.

A rush of relief overcame them when they made it through the front doors. The paparazzi were forced by TSA agents to keep their distance from the couple while they printed their boarding passes and checked their bags. Then they were escorted through a private security line and then allowed into the airport. Several young girls approached Bellamy and asked him for his autograph. He was such a good sport about it and made sure to give each of them enough time and attention before continuing on through the airport.

When they arrived at their gate, they found out that their flight had been delayed thirty minutes. Clarke collapsed onto a chair and ran her fingers through her hair. Bellamy sat next to her and pulled out his passport to skim through all of the stamps he had gotten over the years. There was still an uncomfortable silence between them and with each passing moment, Clarke's body trembled more and more in frustration. She knew there was no way that they would ever see eye to eye about this. Bellamy was convinced now that he was bad for her and that this trip to Vancouver would do more harm than good. Although she understood his concerns, it was irritating to her that he wouldn't listen to anything she said to try and convince him otherwise.

Clarke knew she couldn't bring this up with him now because they were surrounded by people who were watching their every move. Bellamy was seemingly unaware of the attention but Clarke could feel their eyes burning into her skin so she awkwardly looked down at her lap and tried to picture herself back home.

"Excuse me?" A small voice asked. Clarke looked up and met the gaze of a six or seven year old girl. The girl was unaware of Bellamy because she was solely focused on Clarke. In her hands was a small disney notebook. She held it out for Clarke to take.

"Will you sign my princess autograph book?" She asked innocently. Clarke opened up the book and noticed all of the different Disney princesses' signatures.

"Are you sure sweetie? I'm not a princess." Clarke said to the girl.

"You look like a princess, and you're Bellamy's princess! I'm a big fan!" The little girl giggled. This statement caught Bellamy's attention.

Clarke fumbled around in her backpack until she found a small-black pen. Then she smiled at the girl and began signing her name on one of the blank pages of the notebook.

"I've never signed an autograph before…" Clarke told the girl while she was signing the booklet. The little girl was so focused on the strokes of Clarke's writing that she didn't even pay attention to what she had just said.

Once Clarke finished, she handed the book to the little girl and thanked her. Then the small girl ran off into the terminal faster than she'd arrived.

Bellamy was about to say something to her when the gate attendant announced that they would begin boarding now. The couple gathered up their luggage and got in line for first class boarding. Bellamy walked ahead of her with their tickets and passports in his hands. The gate attendant checked and scanned their papers before allowing them to get on the plane.

At the bottom of the jetway, a flight attendant greeted them and showed them to their seats. They were in the second row and had seats that reclined so far that they became beds. Clarke had her own tv, snack tray, blanket, pillow, and tray table.

"Would you care for a drink before we depart?" The flight attendant asked them. Bellamy ordered a glass of Cabernet for each of them before plugging in his headphones and putting eye masks over his eyes. Frustrated, Clarke took his headphones out of his ears and then pulled the eye mask back as far as she could before releasing it and allowing it to smack against his face. Bellamy ripped it off and glared at the blonde.

"Clarke! What the-"

"Two glasses of Cabernet." The stewardess presented to them. Bellamy faked a smile and took the glasses from her. Once she walked away, he glared at his girlfriend again.

"What is it, Clarke?" He asked, slightly calmer. Clarke let his little outburst go because they were both stressed after what happened earlier outside of the terminal. Plus, she provoked him by slingshotting his eye mask against his face.

"That's what I want to know, Bellamy. What is bothering you and how can we fix it?" Clarke replied. The flight attendant announced that the plane would be taking off momentarily.

"You know what's bothering me, Clarke. I shouldn't have been so selfish. I should have just let you go that night in the hotel for good. You deserve better than this." He answered.

"I deserve better than this? I'm on a plane, sitting in first class, and going to another country with my best friend. This is everything I could ever want. Stop feeling sorry for me and for yourself. So what? We have rumors about us and bullshit reporters that stalk us. If we keep letting them get to us, than they win. Let's focus on the good. We are together and I was a mess without you. Please don't regret this." She persuaded him. Bellamy leaned in to kiss her pink lips softly. When he pulled away, the plane began to speed down the runway and take off. The pair reached for their glasses to stop them from spilling.

"To a new beginning, where we don't let the paparazzi tear us apart." Bellamy said, raising his glass.

"To a new beginning." Clarke repeated and clinked her glass against his. They simultaneously took a sip of the wine and relished in its taste as it ran down their throats and spread throughout their bodies.

After the plane reached its cruising altitude and they took their last sips of wine, Clarke curled up under her blanket and rested her head on Bellamy's shoulder to take a nap. The flight would take 2 hours and 40 minutes to travel from Los Angeles to Vancouver so she at least wanted an hour of sleep before embarking on her journey in Canada.

Clarke slept for about an hour until the flight attendants came through the cabin with immigration and customs forms. Bellamy gently tapped on her thigh to wake her and she smiled waking up next to him.

"Did you get any sleep?" She asked him as she dug in her backpack for a pen. Bellamy shrugged his shoulders and started to fill out his forms.

"No, I'll sleep when we get to Vancouver." He whispered. Clarke pulled out the pen and gave him a stern look.

"You should get some sleep, you look exhausted." Clarke scolded him. Bellamy shrugged his shoulders and then reached over to pull her in for a quick kiss before ignoring her suggestion and turning back to finish filling out his documents.

"You never told me how we are getting from the airport to your trailer." Clarke changed the subject.

"Well my co-star, Lexa, is going to pick us up and take us to our hotel. My trailer is really small so I don't think we can both stay there. You can come to set with me everyday and hang out there though, or you can explore Vancouver. It's whatever you want to do." Bellamy explained. I instantly felt excited butterflies inside my chest. This was going to be the trip of a lifetime and I get to spend it with Bellamy!

The rest of the flight was pretty uneventful. Bellamy spent most of the time trying to solve the crossword puzzles in the airline magazine while Clarke did her best to get some more sleep. Bellamy would occasionally reach over and run his fingers through her hair before continuing his puzzle.

When they landed, Bellamy immediately called Octavia to let her know that he arrived safely. Clarke made sure to send Raven a text as well. The trip through customs and immigration went well and they were officially allowed into Canada.

Clarke watched as Bellamy feverishly typed on his phone while they were walking towards passenger pick up. She was sure that he was texting Lexa. He had put his hood up and kept his head down so that no one would recognize him. Clarke followed his lead and did the same. She could see the paparazzi out of the corner of her eyes but they were oblivious to the fact that Bellamy was right in front of them. However, they weren't nearly as aggressive in Vancouver as they were in LA. At LAX, they would literally try to rip your hoodie off to see if you were a celebrity or not. In Canada they waited patiently.

"Lexa is driving a black escalade and said that she is waiting at the international pick up area." Bellamy told her once they got outside. She did her best to keep up with him but he was such a pro at maneuvering through large crowds of people. After what felt like forever, she finally caught a glimpse of the car. Leaning against it was a woman wearing a beautiful black dress, heels, and a pink scarf wrapped around her head. When she saw Bellamy, she quickly ran to him and jumped in his arms. Clarke stood there awkwardly while they hugged. Once Lexa pulled away, she turned to Clarke and grinned widely.

"Oh my gosh she's so much more beautiful in person!" Lexa gasped as she pulled her in for a hug. Bellamy chuckled and scratched his head. He always did this when he was nervous.

"So are you!" Clarke replied, completely captivated by how perfect Lexa looked. Were all celebrities this good looking?

"And so are you Bellamy, by the way." Lexa added with a smirk. Bellamy and Clarke laughed before climbing in the back of Lexa's car.

"Where's Costia?" Bellamy asked as they were driving towards the hotel. Usually Costia was always with Lexa during off hours.

"She had some sort of appointment to go to, I'm sure Clarke will meet her tomorrow." Lexa replied. Bellamy leaned back and wrapped his arm around Clarke for the rest of the ride.

Lexa dropped them off at a hotel that was about a mile away from where they were shooting the movie. They checked in under a fake name and then made their way up to their suite. It had a full kitchen, two bedrooms, a living room, two bathrooms, and a balcony. The cabinets and refrigerator were already stocked with everything they could ever want to cook, and they had several wardrobes full of clothes.

"They just give us free clothes?!" Clarke exclaimed. Bellamy nodded as he took off his jacket and hung it in the coat closet.

"You get free everything when you're staring in a movie. It's insane what all they do for you." He told her. Clarke took in the smell of the vanilla candles that were already lit and then flopped onto their bed. Bellamy took their bags and set them against the wall in their bedroom before hopping in the shower.

While Bellamy was showering and getting ready for bed, Clarke took the time to wash her face, put her hair up, and put on her pjs. Once she was done, Bellamy still wasn't out of the bathroom yet, so she climbed into bed and read her book while she waited. About ten minutes later, Bellamy emerged from the the bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around his soaking wet body. Clarke pretended like she was still reading her book, when in reality she was mentally swooning over how sexy he was. Bellamy made his way across the room and then dug in his bag for a pair of boxers to wear to bed. Once he found them, he walked past her again and then went back into the bathroom to change. At that moment, it hit her, she and Bellamy hadn't even slept together yet. Their lives were just so crazy and they rarely got any time to themselves to even consider having sex.

Clarke closed her book and sunk into the mattress nervously. She wasn't sure if she was ready yet for that, she'd only ever slept with one other person and he was a douche bag. It turned out all he wanted from her was sex. Ever since then, she'd been hesitant to sleep with anyone else. She was afraid that once they'd slept together, she would be abandoned.

She knew that Bellamy wasn't that type of guy anymore and that she could trust him, but she was still terrified to make that leap in their relationship. But what if she didn't? What if he'd leave her because of it.

Clarke's thoughts were interrupted by Bellamy coming out of the bathroom and climbing into the other side of the bed. He turned off his light and then flipped over onto his side so that he was facing Clarke. He gave her a sweet smile before closing his eyes.

Clarke sat up for another twenty minutes just staring at the ceiling and contemplating what to do about Bellamy. She would be sleeping next to him every night for the next two months and if she didn't put out, that would be weird.

"Are you gonna sleep princess?" He asked with a scratchy voice. She rolled over and held his hands under his pillow.

"Sorry, I don't mean to be keeping you up, I just have a lot on my mind lately." She told him. Bellamy scooched over so that he was much closer to her and then ran his hand along her cheekbone.

"Talk to me baby." He whispered sweetly. Clarke looked down and tried to fabricate how to explain the fact that she was terrified of sleeping with him. She took a deep breath and traced the outline of his lips with her eyes. He looked so concerned and mesmerizing in the moonlight that reflected off of his eyes. She couldn't help herself anymore. Any fear or reservations that she had slowly disappeared and only one feeling remained that she couldn't deny. She wanted him, all of him and she needed him right now.

Before he could react, Clarke grabbed his face and crashed her lips into his. He seemed completely surprised but he soon relaxed and let his hands run all up and down her body. She grabbed his wrists and pinned them against the bed as she pushed him down onto the mattress and climbed on top of him. Bellamy's eyes widened as she leaned down and began kissing his neck and collarbone.

"Clarke…" He moaned. She kissed him harder and ran her fingers through his messy-wet hair. When she ran out of air, she sat up on him and took off her clothes. Bellamy's eyes ran up and down her body before he lost control and flipped her over so that he was on top. Now it was his turn to kiss her from her forehead, all the way down to her panty line. Her breath hitched as his nibbled on the inside of her thighs.

Now Bellamy took off all of his clothes and pressed his body up against hers. She could feel him gently brush up against her before he stopped and looked in her longing eyes seriously.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" He asked her before he went any further. Clarke took a deep breath and thought about all of her fears, but when she reopened her eyes and saw the genuine love he had for her, she nodded.

"I want you, all of you. Forever." She panted

"I love you Clarke." He breathed, just before their two bodies became one.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm so sorry for the wait but I hope this chapter made up for it! I just moved across the country and didn't really have internet connection until now. I'm sorry I suck at writing sex scenes but I felt like it was about time these two did it. Also, I'm still just below 100 reviews so the little contest still stands. Whoever is the 100th reviewer will have the next chapter dedicated to them and be able to pick one thing that they would like to see happen in the next chapter. If you are the 100th reviewer please PM me with you idea and I promise I will credit you when I publish it. :) Thank you guys so much for sticking with this story. I've really loved writing it and I'm currently working on another fic that I'm going to publish soon!**


	19. Chapter 19

Clarke woke up to the aroma of pancakes filling the entire hotel room. She took a deep breath, savoring the smell before sitting up and rubbing her eyes. When she glanced around, all she could see were their clothes strewn across the room. Clarke giggled, remembering the last night with him. Sex never felt so good.

Still naked, Clarke hopped out of bed and threw on the shirt that Bellamy had worn the night before. She twirled in front of the mirror once to make sure that she looked decent before peeking out the door and into the living area of the hotel suite.

Clarke laughed at the sight of a completely oblivious Bellamy dancing around the kitchen in nothing but his boxers. She stood in the doorway for a couple minutes just taking in the rare sight of her boyfriend making a fool out of himself. Bellamy held the spatula up to his mouth and proceeded to sing the lyrics to "Sugar" by Maroon 5 while he baked the pancakes.

"YOU'RE SUGAAAR! YESSS PLEASEEEEE! WON'T YOU COME AND PUT IT DOWN ON MEEEEE!" He sang into the spatula. Clarke could resist anymore, she ran into the kitchen and jumped into Bellamy's arms, sending him stumbling back. She kissed him quickly and then jumped down to take the spatula from his hand.

"I'M RIGHT HERE! CAUSE I NEED! A LITTLE LOVE, A LITTLE SYMPATHY!" Clarke sang to him, as she strut around the room. Bellamy chased after her, playfully smacked her butt, and stole the spatula back for the next line in the song.

"YEAH YOU SHOW ME GOOD LOVIN', MAKE IT ALRIGHT, NEED A LITTLE SWEETNESS IN MY LIFE!" He sang, jumping on the couch and pointing to her while he sang. Clarke jumped up on the coffee table and showed off the cheesiest dance moves she could think of. Then, Bellamy jumped onto the coffee table with her and held the spatula in between them so they could both sing.

"YOU'RE SUGAR! YES PLEASE! WON'T YOU COME AND PUT IT DOWN ON ME?" They sang together. Clarke bit her lip and looked her overly sexy boyfriend up and down before pouncing on him and tackling him down onto the couch.

"Clar-" He breathed as she kissed his neck. He wrapped his hands tightly around her waist and moaned.

"Clarke-" He gasped but she shut him up by kissing him on the lips.

"Clarke! The pancakes!" Bellamy finally screamed. Clarke flicked her head up to look in the kitchen where the pancakes were burning. She jumped up with him and helped him put out the small fire.

"Please don't set off the fire alarms…" She begged while they turned on the kitchen fan and used newspapers to try and diffuse the smoke.

"I'm sorry, Bellamy." She said once they mess was cleaned up. Bellamy smiled and kissed her forehead.

"That definitely wasn't how I planned for this morning to go," He began, causing her to frown and take a seat on the counter.

Bellamy cupped her face and kissed her lips softly, "it was better than how I expected this morning to go."

Clarke smiled and kissed him one more time before jumping off of the counter top. Bellamy made his way into the bedroom and threw on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt before grabbing his backpack.

"Where are you going so soon?" Clarke asked, looking at the time. It was only 9am and he was already heading out for the day.

"I film in two hours. I have to be on set soon for hair and makeup. Come whenever you're ready. I left the number for my driver on the kitchen counter! I love you!" He said quickly before heading out the door. Clarke huffed and fell onto the couch. She wasn't used to him having to leave her for work, but luckily she could go with him and watch. The room was empty without him, so she decided to rush and get ready. She hopped in the shower, threw on some simple makeup, put on a cute sundress, and then called Bellamy's driver. After about 10 minutes, she met him in the lobby where several paparazzi were waiting for her. She was becoming a pro at drowning out their inappropriate questions.

Once she was safely inside the van, she took the opportunity to call and check in with Octavia. It didn't take long for Bellamy's sister to answer the phone.

"Hey Octavia! How are you?" She asked while she looked out the window at Vancouver.

"I'm great! Lincoln and I were just about to go out and grab some lunch with Raven and Jasper!" She exclaimed. A smirk spread across Clarke's face when Octavia said, "Lincoln and I".

"So you and Lincoln, huh?" Clarke pryed. She could sense the blush creeping up on Octavia's face on the other end of the line.

"Shut up!" Octavia gasped, causing Clarke to laugh. There was definitely something more than friends going on between those two.

"What are you up to?" Octavia asked, desperately trying to change the subject. Clarke watched as the car pulled up to a security checkpoint. They were just about to enter the set.

"I'm almost to the set where Bellamy is filming! I'm gonna hang out in his trailer and stuff until he's done shooting and then we might go out with Lexa and Costia" Clarke said to her.

"Well I better get going, Lincoln is waiting for me! Love you!" Octavia said.

"Love you too!" Clarke replied and then hung up the phone.

The set was bustling with hundreds of people. Each person had a million tasks he or she had to do to make this movie happen. There were directors, editors, writers, camera crews, make up artists, managers, hair designers, costume designers, actors, extras, and even private chefs!

Two body guards opened the door for Clarke to get out of the car. She thanked them and then stood in awe of everything going on around her. She caught glimpses of people rushing by her as she stood in the middle of the chaos. Her eyes landed on a sign claiming to point towards the trailers. She tried to follow signs, but it was difficult for her to navigate the terrain on her own. Every path she took always lead to a dead end. After 30 minutes, she finally gave up and decided to ask the first person that she saw how to get to Bellamy's trailer. The woman told her to keep following the path until she reached the make-up and hair trailers. When she saw those she had to take a right turn. Bellamy's trailer would be straight ahead. Clarke followed her directions and low and behold she finally reached Bellamy's trailer.

She hesitated to knock on the door, terrified that he'd change his mind and not want her around. Would he be bothered by her following him to set? He said he wanted her there but could he change his mind? Clarke bit her lip and knocked on the door twice. When she did, the trailer door creaked open by itself because it was already open. She quietly crept into the trailer. It was small, maybe the size of a shed but it was cozy. He had a mini fridge, a couch, a desk, a bathroom, and a door that probably lead to a tiny bedroom. Clarke glanced over at his desk and saw several pictures of them taped to the mirror. She smiled as she ran her hand over the wood.

Her eyes wandered to the bedroom door. She slowly reached for the doorknob and twisted it. Once she got inside, she noticed that he was not there. However, he had her painting hanging on the wall and a picture of her sitting on his bedside. She smiled at that before turning around and heading back into the main room. All was quiet until she heard sobs coming from his bathroom. Frightened, she got up and knocked on the door.

"Bellamy?" The woman's voice hiccupped. Clarke's blood boiled. Who the hell did Bellamy have in his trailer? She growled and kicked the door open only to find a sobbing Lexa on the floor.

"Oh my god, Lexa? What's going on?" Clarke asked, dropping to the floor to comfort her. Lexa reached over and clutched onto Clarke's shirt, soaking it with tears. Clarke pulled her close and held her while she cried, unsure of what else to do.

"Costia's sick!" Lexa wailed. Clarke bit her lip, sensing that this couldn't be good. Lexa said that Costia had an appointment yesterday, maybe this was why.

"She lied to me! She's been lying to me this whole time, telling me that she has work appointments!" Lexa sobbed. Clarke rocked her back and forth and tried to calm her down but it was useless. Lexa was a wreck.

"She flew back to LA for treatment. She's had terminal cancer for six months and refused to tell me until now!" Lexa screamed. Clarke's heart ached for her, she couldn't imagine finding out that the love of her life was dying. She wouldn't know what to do with herself if anything bad happened to Bellamy.

"I'm so sorry, Lexa…" Clarke whispered. Just then, Bellamy door opened.

"Clarke? Lexa? Are you in here?" Bellamy called out. He could probably see the light from the bathroom and hear Lexa's cries. Shortly after, Bellamy appeared at the door with a look of complete horror on his face.

"I was just going to tell her that they need her on set but what is going on?" Bellamy asked, bending down to the floor. Clarke couldn't keep her eyes off of him, he looked so different now than he had when he walked out the door this morning. He looked like he'd been hit by a bus and left outside to die. His hair was covered in fake sweat and dirt, he had cuts all over his face, and his clothes were ripped. He reached for Lexa who released Clarke to hug him. Lexa told him everything that had happened, which only made him feel worse.

"What are you gonna do?" Bellamy asked her. Lexa pulled away and wiped her eyes, trying to appear strong.

"I'm going to do what you would have done. I'm going to be with her until the very end." Lexa said.

"I hate to sound insensitive but what does that mean for the movie? Should we see if we can postpone filming?" Bellamy asked. Clarke's heart began to break. If they postponed the movie, the deal with her Dean would be off. She wouldn't be able to come back to Canada with Bellamy.

"No we can't postpone it I already tried…"

"Bellamy?" Monroe called from the door. She entered the small trailer with several important looking people. They were probably the executive producer and the director.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" The executive producer asked Lexa. Lexa nodded, standing up and trying to appear strong.

"I have to be with her." Lexa stated. Bellamy looked at the ground where Lexa was previously sitting and sighed. He looked absolutely defeated.

"Okay, do what you need to do." The director said solemnly. Lexa gave everyone one last look before bolting out the door, never to be seen on set again.

"So what does this mean for the movie?" Bellamy asked them.

"It means this was a waste of time and money. We aren't going to have the funds to pay so many people that tried to put this all together. I have to run the numbers but it doesn't look good. You're going to have to go out on a press tour and explain why this happened and express your condolences for your co-star." The executive producer told him. Clarke thought about all of the people she saw today working their asses off to put this movie together. She couldn't imagine what it must be like for them. They all have families to provide for.

"What if we just cast someone else to play the part?" Bellamy suggested.

"That will cost way too much money. Plus it will be impossible for us to afford or get someone of Lexa's celebrity status to film this on such short noticed. We'd have to start over again. Film every scene with Lexa again with the new actress. It would add three more months onto production." The executive producer responded. Clarke could see in Monroe's eyes that she had a plan.

"What if Clarke played the part? She's already here and we already know that she has amazing chemistry with Bellamy! Put her in!" Monroe suggested. Bellamy and Clarke both sat there with their eyes wide open.

"You know what, that could work. Clarke isn't technically an actress so she wouldn't cost as much to hire, she and Bellamy are already in love so it's not like that would be hard to film, Clarke's already here, and she's known by so many people now because of her relationship with him! We could start filming today!" The executive producer exclaimed.

"Woah, woah, woah. I've never acted before a day in my life and I have to be back in Hollywood in exactly two months or my medical school days are over!" Clarke said.

"I couldn't ever ask her to make this kind of a sacrifice…" Bellamy added in.

"If she does this she is saving hundreds of hard working employees from becoming unemployed and earning little to nothing for a movie they worked their asses off for." The director chimed in. Bellamy shook his head and stood up, looking to Monroe with pleading eyes.

"Let's give them a minute to talk this over." Monroe said, leading the two men out of the trailer. Once the door shut, Clarke jumped up off of the floor and ran into the main room.

"Bellamy this is too much I just I can't-" Clarke panicked. Bellamy ran to her side and pulled her close to him.

"I knew this was a mistake…" Bellamy muttered.

"Bellamy stop that right now. None of this was a mistake! This is my life now and I'm so damn happy that I'm spending it with you." Clarke interrupted him. She didn't want him to start regretting being with her again. The last thing she needed right now was to lose him because he was afraid that he was ruining her life.

"I just need to think this through, if I do this there's no going back." She said.

"Wait, you're actually considering this? Are you nuts? You've wanted to be a doctor ever since you were little!" Bellamy screamed.

"My mom wanted me to be a doctor, just like her. The truth is, I don't know what I want anymore. The only thing I'm sure of is that I love you. I feel like I need to do this." She revealed. Bellamy fell onto the couch and held his face in his hands.

"I'd never forgive myself if you lost this medical school opportunity." Bellamy whispered. Clarke sat down next to him on the couch and rested her head on his shoulder.

"And I'd never forgive myself if I let all of your work and all of the crew's work go to waste. Bellamy I'm in, but I need you to support my decision and not blame yourself for everything that doesn't go as planned in my life. We are in this together." She decided. Bellamy still looked upset.

"You do realize the consequences of the decision you are making, right? The paparazzi will just get even more aggressive once you become a celebrity yourself." Bellamy reminded her. Clarke knew the consequences, but she had to do this. Not only for herself and for him, but for everyone affected by this movie. First she needed him to promise her that he wouldn't try to leave her again.

"You need to promise me that we are in this together and that you won't blame yourself for everything. I need to hear you say it." She begged him. Bellamy looked up at her with tear stained eyes and nodded.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" He whimpered. Clarke bit her lip and nodded.

"Yes, this is what I want." She told him.

"Alright then, it's time for you to become a movie star."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Babibou1234 my 100th reviewer and everyone who has followed along with this fic since the beginning! Sorry for the late update, still trying to get settled in my new house. :)**


End file.
